Bringing The House Down
by darkgirl3
Summary: The biggest drug dealer, bomb maker and ileagl weapons dealer is about to be brought down from the inside out by Derek Morgan and Nick Wells in Chicago. They're going undercover, only problem in that is Penelope Garcia who is kept against her will there.
1. Prologue

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

**AN: I've been working on this idea for long time, I don't know how it's going to go, but I do know Pen and Derek will be together when it's over. Hope you enjoy.**

Derek Morgan was sitting in his bosses office, he wasn't sure what was up, the week before he'd been told he was getting a week of vacation that he had no choice of taking, now he was waiting for his boss, and one his closest friends to see what the hell was going on.

He'd spent the week with his mom, sisters, and his best friend Nick Wells. Nick didn't even know what was going down, but he was sitting beside him as well, because he'd gotten the same orders. Nick was half asleep, he'd been out the night before with who know what girl at the bars, but it was the first night in months, since he had a six year old daughter Jake. The doctor had said it was supposed to be a boy that Nick's ex-girlfriend was having. She'd dropped their daughter off on his door step a week after she was born and split for California or Texas not wanting their daughter.

"Nick, you should have stayed home last night," Derek teased.

"I know, but Cayla wanted to go out, and Rick and her were fighting again, I ended up having like two beers and listening to her whine half the night, I didn't even get some girl in the bathroom for sex," he groaned before their captain walked in.

"Wells, Morgan," the man said with a smile looking at them, "You two should waited till you were sober," he joked.

"I am not hung over, I spent all night listening to your sister complain again about her husband," Nick said.

"I was sleeping," Derek said.

"Yeah with another hot girl probably," Jack teased him.

"Yeah after a smoking hot night I was sleeping," Derek said with smile, "What did you need to see us about?" he asked.

"Last month you two said that you wanted something to do, since we've had it slow around here," Jack said.

"Yeah, what you got for us?" Nick asked sitting up straight.

"It will require some undercover work, being away from Cayla," Jack said looking at Nick, "Four months to a year," he said.

"A year?" Derek asked, "Damn must be somebody big," he said.

"One the biggest bomb makers in Illinois just moved down here to Chicago," Jack said, "He doesn't just make bombs either, he's got a large drug operation as well," he replied, "You two worked in narcotics for what four months before transferring here after your beat cop days?" he asked.

"We worked there for six months after we transferred out the station," Nick said, "Derek was there for four months, but I worked six," he corrected.

"Then we applied here, you know that Jack," Derek said.

"Just had to make sure you did have narcotics training because I need you both on this," Jack said, "You're my senior officers here, been here for longer than those newbie's and they would blow this," he said.

"I'd have to talk to Fran see if she could take care of Cayla for me," Nick said, "But if it means getting that scum bag we've been after for a year now, then I'll do it," he said.

"Good, I will have to call the local detective to get all the information he called me yesterday, asked me to spare couple guys," Jack said, "I'll call him up and set up you two to meet him, but it's gotta be at bar, he's under at the moment and is trying to get some help, he thinks his cover was blown," he said.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Derek said before they stood up, "Just call us later," he said. Nick shook his hand after Derek before they left their Captain's office.

**BSBSBS**

"A year, Derek Morgan," Fran said, "You can't just go away for a year, Desiree needs you right now," she said.

"Do you think I'd do this if they had another guy, Nick can't go in alone," Derek said, "You know that I wouldn't do this on purpose," he said, "I'm not even supposed to tell you, but I can't just leave you wondering," he replied.

"What about Cayla, she needs Nick," Fran asked.

"I was hoping you'd watch her?" Nick asked, "This guy has been controlling the people in Illinois and you have seen the reports," he said.

"I don't want my sons getting hurt, I've raised you both," she said.

"Mom, I know you did, and you took care of me," Nick said, "You could let social services stick me in a home, but you adopted me as your own after my dad died," he said.

Derek didn't say anything, growing up in a house full of women, and only Nick there with him, it had been hard, but they had dealt with it all from having two pissed off women, and Desiree upset about something too, leaving them to figure it out and when Cayla had been left with them, Fran hadn't told Nick to get out, they'd found a larger home and moved in it.

"I just don't want to lose my boys," Fran said, "When do you have to go?" she asked.

"We don't know yet, but if anybody asks you where we are at, Des, Sarah, anybody you cannot tell them mom, it puts them in danger," Nick said.

"Put's you all in danger," Derek said.

"You have to tell your sisters something," Fran said.

"We will, just not sure what yet," Nick said before he gave the only mom he'd known a hug, "We'll be safe," he said.

"Tonight too," Derek said before he hugged his mom, "When we get the assignment we'll come back before we have to leave," he said.

"I love you two, I just don't want either one of you two to die," Fran said.

"Promise mom," Nick said before they left, he'd have to talk to his daughter later after she got home from school.

**BSBSBS**

Derek was dressed in his red button down shirt with his leather jacket over that, black jeans and his combat boots. Nick was dressed in all black, with pair boots on like Derek's. They both had a gun concealed some where on their person, the bar they were in, you'd be stupid if you showed up unarmed, even though it said no weapons.

Chicago's high powered hung out here, drug dealers, along with few under cover cops, or the ones that just wanted to buy and sale. The back of the bar healed all the sales, drugs, illegal weapons, and people got high back there as well. It wasn't their usual scene, they went for, partying with drug dealers and stuff wasn't their type of fun.

"Jack said he'd be in the back," Nick said nodding towards the curtain that separated part of the bar from the other.

"Come on," Derek said walking straight back to the curtain.

"You can't go back there," a man said.

"We're looking for Shady," Nick said, "He told us to come here," he replied showing the man what they'd been given that would get them in.

"Sorry, I didn't know go right ahead, but next time, us the back door," the man said before letting them pass.

"Here goes nothing," Nick said before he walked up to the man they were meeting.

"Derek, Nick," the guy said motioning them over to where he was. They were using their first names, but they had different last names, and they hoped that when checked out it worked.

"Hi, so you said you had something worth our while," Derek said playing along.

"Yes I do boys, names Shady, and after tonight you won't be buying from anybody else," Shady said.

Nick smiled before sitting down, "Okay, show us what you got," he said.

Two hours later Nick and Derek were leaving, they had been talking to Shady or Detective Rays he'd been telling them about the drugs he wanted to sell weapons too, but it was also a way to get them in, they said they wanted to work for his boss, help them out, and Shady said he'd get them in.

Nick went out to the truck opening the door finding a package on the seat, "It's what he said he'd give us," Derek said, "We get back to the house we'll look it over," he said before getting in the truck.

**BSBSBS**

"If we go in, it's going to be hell if we want out," Derek said looking over what they had, "They run more than drugs and bombs," he said, "Prostitution rings, illegal weapons, we go in we gotta watch each other's back," he replied.

"Derek, to bust them, it is going to be hard, but to have these guys out the business it would be worth it," Nick said.

"Okay, I'm in if you are," Derek said.

"You know I'm in," Nick said, "I'm not letting my little brother go in alone," he said before opening the last page of the information they had, "We're going to bring them down from the inside out, and let these women go free, get the drugs off the streets and the guns," Nick replied.

"Here's a page on all the women, I don't know how they could do this," Derek said.

"All but one, the last one, she's sorta the head guy's on personal girl, but it's not what we think," Nick said, "Shady says here that she was kidnapped few months back, they got her locked up in a cabin on their property, she's brought them nothing but trouble."

"We get her out there first," Derek said, "Then we start on the rest," her said.

"Derek, don't go trying to save somebody and get us found out," Nick said.

"She can't be older than twenty, maybe younger," Derek said.

"Twenty, try nineteen," Nick said, "Here's her bio, damn she's pretty," he said handing Derek the paper and picture on the girl.

"Penelope Garcia, mom and step-dad killed when she was eighteen. She disappeared turned up here, where she was kidnapped and now is the leader's personal girl, and the welcoming girl, whatever that means," Derek said.

"The girl that all the new comers can have sex with," Nick said, "If they want her they get her for the night, which is fucked up," he said, "Poor kid probably is raped a lot too, wonder she's not pregnant yet," he replied.

"I don't want think about that, it's sick enough to know that bastard kidnapped her and makes her sleep with all those guys, and himself," Derek said, "We'll work on something to find her, get her out there," he said before they read over more of the paper work.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you liked the start of this, I sorta know where I'm going with this, but it's mostly winging it.**


	2. Deep Cover Starts

**Bringing The House House**

**Chapter 2**

**Deep Cover Starts**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. I'm glad you are all enjoying this chapter will have some violence in it so be warned.**

Penelope sat in her room looking around trying to think of ways to get out, every time she tried to escape they drug her back in chained her up and sent some fucker in with her, beat her ass before he left her for days not only cuffed or chained to the bed, but two dead bolt, all the windows had bars on them.

"Please let me find a way out," she said looking around before the door opened and Shady walked in, "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

He closed the door and walked over to her, "I have never hurt you before have I?" he asked.

"No but you are one them," Pen said crying.

"No, I'm not," Shady said, "I'm a Illinois state detective, I've been trying to bring these guys down for almost six years," he said, "I got two new guys coming in," he said before the door busted open.

"What do you think you're doing I told you do not talk to her," the guy said before jerking Shady back, "Guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, then her," he said.

"Shane don't" Pen yelled out.

"Oh you want his beating too?" Shane asked, "I think you do," he said, "Take the cuffs off her, I guess you still haven't learned your place, you do what I tell you when I tell you," he yelled grabbing her once the cuffs were off.

"NO," Pen screamed trying to get away but the other two guys held her making her watch as Shane kicked and beat Shady until he couldn't move, "Don't," she pleaded before he walked over to her punching her in the face, sending her back on the bed.

Pen cried knowing what was coming before Shane dragged her off the bed forcing her on her knees, "You know the punishment for speaking, you're in isolation for a week," he yelled, "I want those new guys checked out, they even look like cops, kill them," Shane said, "I don't want any more fucking cops around here, I have too much to lose," he said before grapping Penelope hauling her out the room.

"NO," Pen cried out trying to fight him not wanting to go to the isolation cabin, but Shane slapped her in the face ripped her shirt off right there in front of the other guys and let them watch while he beat her before he pushed her against the wall.

"Misbehave again, and I'll do more than beat you," Shane said, "Have Riley pay her a visit, she hasn't had it good in a week, needs to know who she's dealing with, since she forgot"

"No I haven't forgot, I belong to you," Pen said.

"That's right you remember," Shane growled slapping her, "You forget again, I'll have not just Riley on you, and you better be ready in few days, I got two new guys you're going to please," he said before letting the other guy take her.

**BSBSBS**

Derek and Nick were waiting on Shady to come and pick them up, but instead somebody else came by, "Hi, names Shane, I thought you'd want to meet me instead of my lackeys," he replied before shaking their hands.

"It's an honor, we've heard a lot about you," Nick said before shaking his hand, "This is my friend Derek, he's into dealing weapons, you know guns, bombs, he's damn good at making them too," he said.

"Is that so?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, it's so," Derek said, "Love blowing things up with them, watching the massacre that happens after them, it is an excellent high," he lied hoping that the guy was buying what he was saying.

"I'll have to test those skills out then," Shane said, "But first, what do you got to offer besides guns and drugs?" he asked.

"Nick has already gotten rid of most your competition in the last year, all those new sellers that disappeared," Derek said, "We took them out," he replied.

"Damn you two are as good as Shady said, we're just going to have to test that first though," Shane said, "Gotta make sure you're not cops, had enough of those rodents poking around here,"

"Yeah, cops always end up getting it, don't know how to handle the job," Nick said with a smile.

"I already know I have a leak some where inside, damn cop is on the inside I know it," Shane said, "But that' is not your concern, I can take care of him."

"Why don't we find him and take him out, show you we are in?" Derek asked, he didn't want Shady ending up dead that was the last thing he wanted.

"How you going to find who it is if I couldn't?" Shane asked.

"Let's just say we're really good at what we do," Nick replied, "Found three cops on our last mission, they didn't last long," he laughed.

Shane nodded, "But first, gotta make sure you two are legit, I'll meet at my bar in few hours, after I run you, make sure you're not cops, then we'll get down to business," he said.

"Sounds good to us," Derek replied before they all went their separate ways for a while, "Once we get in there, we get Shady out before they kill him," he said, "Then we find that Garcia girl," he said.

"Derek we can't blow this, he finds we're cops we're dead," Nick said, "I got a six year old remember," he added.

"Nick, we're not cops, we work on the bomb squad which last I check is a lot different than being a cop, we got bombs to worry about, they got bullets and stuff," Derek said.

"Fine, but this goes south, we get the girl and get out," Nick said.

"No, it goes south you take her and get out, I can stay in they won't know, I got way of getting people to believe me," Derek said, "Mom still thinks it was you that had Danna in your room that night when it was me," he said with smile.

"I got grounded for a month for that, I should kick your ass," Nick said.

"We were what sixteen then, damn long time to wait," Derek joked.

"You are so dead, Morgan," he groaned before they got in Derek's truck driving to the safe house that Jack had gotten them, didn't want their family to get in the middle of this or anything or their cover to go up in smokes.

**BSBSBS**

Nick was sitting in his bedroom in the fake house as they were calling it. They had what they needed few personal things that were well hidden in floor boards that were hidden under carpets. Nick was looking at the only picture he had with him, it was his daughter Cayla, and he was going to miss her. She was his whole world along with Fran, Sarah and Des, they were his family, and Derek was his brother.

Since he'd been eight years old he'd lived with them, William had brought him home, and after six months, they'd gotten custody of him, adopted him soon after. Derek had been calling him his brother since they were in kindergarden though. Back then Derek hadn't been as tough as he was now, and he'd gotten the shit beat out him a lot, but Nick always had his back, took some those beatings for him too.

"Hey, what you doing?" Derek asked knocking on the door.

"Thinking about dad," Nick said, but he wasn't talking about his biological dad, he was talking about William.

"You too huh?" Derek asked sitting down on the chest seat at the window.

"Yeah, right now waiting for that guy to call us, go in there and take this bastard down, I keep thinking about dad, all the things he did, all the times that he could gotten killed, but to go down off duty in a robbery, it's just fucked up," Nick said, "I know he died a hero, but it's just not fair," he said.

"I know, I still wish we hadn't stopped there, but mom loved the ice cream there, and he never wanted to let her down, or us," Derek said, "I think about it you know, dad being alive now, he'd be telling us watch each other's backs, don't let your guard down, those bastards won't let you walk out if they know who you are," he said.

"He would have been right too, we get caught, it's no way out," Nick said, "I just wish you didn't have to watch him die, it took me months to get you talking again," he said with saddened smile.

"You were driving me nuts, if I didn't soon say something I thought you were going to beat the hell out me," Derek laughed, "Talk talk say something please anything, that's all I heard for six months, and mom and them doing the same," he said.

"You'd only talk to Desiree, it was nerve raking, I wanted my brother back," Nick said, "Losing dad, it killed me too, but you not talking to me, I think that was the worst part, I snuck in there in Des' room just to listen to you sometimes, mom and Sarah did the same, but I never got caught," Nick said.

"I knew you were there after a while, I just couldn't think of anything to say, you all kept asking me what I was feeling, I didn't know how to explain it, or deal with it," Derek said, "Knowing dad was gone, that was one thing, but watching him be shot down in front of you, it killed me too for while, one the reasons I just shut down," he replied.

"What made you start talking again?" Nick asked.

"I went to dad's grave like I always did, mom was there, she didn't see me though, but I could hear her," Derek said, "She was talking to dad, asked him to help me start talking again, she missed me, and loosing us both she couldn't handle, I still remember what she said, it was few days later when I just started talking," he said looking out the window.

"I remember that morning," Nick said with smile, "You said I want cereal not pancakes," he said, "I thought mom was going to faint when you spoke, I know I was happy, to have my brother back," he said.

"You have had my back since we were five years old, and when we go in there, I'll have yours, we go nowhere alone in there, I mean it, I can't lose you Nick," Derek said, "You're my best friend, and brother, my niece is going to have her dad back when this is over, don't go be no hero and I mean it, we both got big hero complexes but in there, we can easily get our selves killed having them," he said.

"What about that Penelope girl, I going to find you dead because you got her out?" Nick asked.

"No, but we're going to find a way to get her out," Derek said, "Even if it means kidnapping her ourselves," he replied.

"Damn you are looking to get us killed," Nick said before he smiled, "Just wait couple days before you start with that plan, we can find her, but getting her out right away, we gotta get these bastards to trust us first," he said.

"I know," Derek replied before the phone rang, "I think we're in business," he said before Nick answered it.

Few minutes later Nick hung up, "Our Deep cover starts now, that bar we met them at the other night, two hours," he said.

"Let's get ready," Derek said before he left the room.

**TBC**

**AN: They're calling for storms here all day and night so if I don't get another chapter up that's what happened. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've received and next couple chapters' baby girl and hot stuff will finally meet. =) **


	3. Meeting Penelope

**Bringing The Down House**

**Chapter 3 **

**Meeting Penelope**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Three days and twelve hours was how long it had been since Derek and Nick went undercover. The first thing they'd done like they'd said was get Shady out, they faked his death which had been easy because the man had desperately wanted out, he'd been about to be killed by Shane's men, but Nick pretended to take him out showing them that he wasn't some cop, which technically he wasn't.

Derek was still trying to find Penelope though, Shane said he had some girls for them to try out as he put it, but Nick turned him down, said he had a girl and he was being faithful to her, it was a lie but he didn't have to know.

"Derek, you said you wanted my welcome girl," Shane said coming up to them, they were sitting outside looking around trying to go over the place before they started searching it.

"Yeah, he's been wanting to see her for while," Nick said.

"Well, she's finally ready to see you," Shane said, "She's in cabin one, and don't take it easy on her, she needs a good beating after last week," he said.

"Beating?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't behave, thanks she has free will and all that, but she doesn't, I found her, she's my property, but she keeps this shit up and I'll just off her, I'm tired of it," Shane said.

"Why don't you just let Derek have her then, he knows how to keep woman in line," Nick said.

"Sure do," Derek said, he'd never laid a hurtful hand on a woman before, and would never do it either, it had about gotten him killed once too, but he'd gotten lucky, Nick saved his ass.

"Good, she needs to learn, and if you can keep her in line, you can have her, I'm sick of her anyways, she's getting too old for my tastes," Shane said, "But watch out, she has a history of escaping and she knows too much to get lose," he replied before handing Derek the key.

"No problem, my house has nice basement she can't get out there," Derek said, "Anything I should know?" he asked.

"Yeah don't let her near a computer, she's got these skills, I used to use them, but then she turned against me, so now she's chained less I need her," Shane said.

"Thanks, Nick come on, might need your help," Derek said before they took off.

Shane watched them go out towards the cabins he had on the property and he smiled, "I wish you two luck," he laughed knowing that they wouldn't get her to behave.

**BSBSBS**

Derek unlocked the door going into the cabin; he'd looked around for camera's first not seeing any he went inside. Nick was standing outside the door to make sure nobody came up or that the girl didn't escape.

Penelope tried to get off the bed when she heard the door open, but Shane had chained her down to it. Her ankles and wrists were bond; she knew some new guy was working for him now; he only did this when he had new dealer or buyer. She closed her eyes hoping she could block it all out, she was getting good at that, but it was after that hurt for weeks.

"Hi, are you Penelope Garcia?" Derek asked looking around before he found a camera, he growled the fuckers filmed her, and probably would film them having sex, but he didn't want to do that, he wanted to get her out of here.

Pen kept her mouth shut, only nodding, she could tell that the guy wasn't like most, his voice was what gave it away, but that could change so she just laid there waiting for him to start.

"Is there a key so I can get you untied?" Derek asked hoping she'd say something.

"No," Pen said finally.

Derek was pissed, they expected him to just fuck her and film this, "I'll be right back," he said going out the cabin, "I'm going to kill him, he has her tied up and I'm supposed to just fuck her and that's it," he said.

"Derek man, you can't go killing him, you know I always bring the locking picking set, but maybe this key would work," Nick said, "It's a master key to the cuffs at the squad," he said giving it to Derek.

Derek went back inside after taking it and walked over to her, "Hey, I'm going to uncuff you, but you cannot run," he said.

Pen didn't say a word, soon as he had her undone she was running, she didn't care what he said, uncuffing her was going to be his mistake. Derek undid the cuffs first when he leaned over her to get to the other side he whispered in her ear, I'm not the bad guy, but Pen didn't listen soon as her hands were released she punched him in the face.

"What the fuck?" Derek yelled backing away holding his jaw which got Nick to run in.

Nick saw Derek holding his jaw and the woman on the bed trying to get at him again, "Hey, he's not going to hurt you chill out," he said, "Or I'll cuff you back to that bed," he yelled out.

"Damn," Derek said he'd been caught off guard not thinking she'd punch him, "Calm your ass down, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "Damn, haven't had woman hit me this hard since I was thirteen," he said.

"The hell you aren't" Pen yelled out, "I'm done with you fuckers," she said trying to get at Derek again.

"Listen, baby girl, you gotta stop, I'm not going to hurt you," Derek said, "But you hit me again, I'm pretty sure that they'll do something," he said pointing to the cameras.

Pen didn't say anything she looked at him, "Baby girl?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sorry," Derek said, "I just didn't want you to hit me again, because I didn't want you to get in trouble," he said.

"I stay in trouble," Pen said, "And don't think I won't hit you again," she said looking at Derek.

"I'm going to take the shackles off you run and I'll spank your ass," Derek said.

"You never know I might like that," Pen said with a grin before she pulled away when Derek moved to unchain her ankles.

"You're a flirt, damn no wonder Shane's got you tied up, he knows you're a risk if you got out," Nick said.

"What you think I can't hit you too?" Pen asked, "Come on over here, I'll show you what I can do to you," she said.

"Okay you be quiet and I'll take this one off or I'll just leave you there till you calm down," Derek said.

"Fine," Pen said in a smart ass way crossing her arms, soon as she saw Derek had her shackle off she took her foot and went to kick him in the face, but Derek grabbed it before she could making her scream thinking he was going to hit her, but he let go instead, which was a mistake because when he did Pen jumped up pushing him away and took off for the door.

**BSBSBS**

"Damn it," Nick yelled before Derek took off after her, he knew this was going to be a long day trying to get her to trust them, and the cameras being around wasn't helping.

Derek chased after Penelope, grabbing her before she got outside the door wrapping his strong arms around her making her scream and kick trying to get away from him, "You bastard, you fucking lied," she yelled and screamed.

Derek groaned trying to hold her as she continued kicking , he winced when she got him in the middle section but he didn't hit her, "Calm your ass down, I'm not going to do nothing to you," he yelled, but she wasn't listening.

Nick slammed the door getting her attention, "Listen closely, stop your screaming before he cuffs you back to that bed, he's being nice to you, he knows how to straighten you out if he needs to," he said.

"Nick shut up," Derek yelled, "I don't want to hurt her, I told you, you treat her right she won't leave, you beat them, they'll leave every chance they get," he said.

"Yeah shut up Nick," Pen bit out before she tried to bite Derek, but it didn't work instead Derek took her back to the bed and with Nick's help he got one of her hands cuffed again. She fought and screamed kicking both of them, but after an hour she finally calmed down on her own.

"Now can you stay calm long enough so we can talk?" Derek asked, he'd sent Nick back outside so it was just the two of them, he'd also disabled the camera, he refused to have somebody watching him.

"No, I don't talk to bastards," Penelope said.

"I'm not a bastard, I loved my dad and when he died I missed him like hell still do," Derek said, "I heard you lost your parents," he said.

"Fuck off," Pen snapped, "You think coming in here and talking to me like I'm somebody is going to get me to open up, you might not hated your dad, but you're a fucker just like them," She said.

"I was going to take you to my place, get you some clean clothes and stuff, but if you want to stay here you can," Derek said moving over to her, "You're probably a beautiful woman under this dirt and blood," he said touching the cut on her lip, "They beat you?" he asked.

"You see a cut and say they beat me damn you're Sherlock Homes," she said.

"You're feisty, that's fine, I like a woman that has a bad ass side," Derek said.

"Let me out these cuffs and I'll show you how bad ass I am," Pen said, she wasn't about to let him get what he wanted, her to talk, "The first chance I get I'm getting out here," she replied.

"I can get you out here, away from Shane, you just gotta promise not to run, I'd take you to my place, keep you safe from him," Derek said. He kept talking to her, hoping he could get through. He knew it was going to be hard for her to trust him.

"I'd rather die," Pen yelled.

"I would rather you live, I could take you out of here, make you feel safe again, but you would have to promise not to run, I couldn't risk Shane getting you," Derek said.

He hoped that maybe she would listen to him instead of fighting him word for word.

"Screw you, asshole," Penelope shouted before the door opened and Nick walked in with Shane behind him.

"I'll handle her," Shane said, "Teach her a lesson, I told you she wouldn't cooperate if you took them off," he said.

"I said I can handle my own woman," Derek said standing up, "You have to show them that you're not just a bastard," he said.

"Well, that will never happen, because you are all asshole fuckers," Pen said before Shane back handed her.

"I told you not to touch her," Derek growled before he shoved Shane against the wall, "She's mine from now own, you got that other one, so Penelope's mine, and if you want those machine guns, and me to make your damn bombs since your last guy got blown up, you keep your fucking hands off of her," he yelled.

"Fine," Shane gasped, "You better be glad I need you, or I'd off you right here, do that again, and I won't think twice," he said before shoving Derek away, "You want the bitch then get her off my fucking property, but if she escapes and tells anybody about what I got going, you three will be dead," he said before leaving the cabin.

"So you got me now, big deal, I'll make your life hell," Pen said.

"Remind me again why you like her so much?" Nick asked worried that the woman was going to blow their cover and the mission.

"She's a goddess under all that," Derek said before he looked at the nineteen year old, "Nobody deserves this treatment and we are getting her out here," he said.

**TBC**

**AN: So Pen's got a temper and she is fighting back, wonder how Derek's going to get her to trust them?**


	4. More Than We Knew

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 4**

**More Than We Knew**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek and Nick had taken Penelope to their place and after an hour of trying to get her to stay on her own, they realized till she trusted them, they had to leave her tied up because if she ran then she'd die. Derek had let her clean up and since their house had no bathroom window he knew she couldn't get out that way. After she had changed and put on some of his clothes till he could get her some of her own he'd tried talking to her, but it hadn't worked.

She'd screamed and screamed trying to get away till he got her back in the bathroom and cuffed her to the metal rod in the bath tub so she couldn't get away, no neighbors for miles meant nobody could hear her. Now they were back at the complex having a meeting with Shane and some the other runners he had.

"I did a background check, you two are clean, well no cops, and law enforcement clean," Shane said, "So here it is," he said before hitting a button and he it shut the windows and opened up a secret door, "The meetings in there," he said before they walked through the door, and Derek was shocked, he hadn't ever meet them face to face but via pictures, but every since top drug dealer, illegal weapons handler, and few people he'd known had been busted for prostitution rings were sitting around a large table.

Nick pushed him so they could sit down, and when they did the door shut behind them, "Glad you could join us," one guy said, "We need more weapons and I hear you can build some good bombs," he said looking at Derek.

"Yeah, built some bombs that other's claim were theirs but they couldn't make it if they tried," Derek said.

"Good, we already need some made, and not the diatomite kind either," the man said.

"Don't worry, I don't use that stuff, it's not enough bang," Derek said hoping they were believing what he was saying, he just had to tell Jack what was going down before it happened, because he could disarm a bomb, put one back together, but he was still learning on making them, he hadn't had chance to try it yet, "Just tell me when and where, I'll make it for you."

"Right now we're just getting to know each other, no need for bombs or weapons right now," Shane said, "Derek, Nick this is Randolph, the head of the Chicago Mafia," he said, "Jane, head of drugs for Illinois," he told them before he went on until he'd introduced everybody in the room knew each other, "Nick is in charge of drugs, said he could get some good weapons too," he said.

"Derek's the one that gets the weapons, but I'll handle them," Nick said, "He can make a killer bomb though," he said with smile looking at Derek.

They all laughed at the joke, making it believable was going to be the hard part, but after that, they'd be in and they could work on bringing the bastards and bitches down.

**UCUCUC**

Penelope was in the bathroom trying to find a way out, "Should known they were liars," she said trying to get out the cuffs, but it wasn't happening, "Bastard," she yelled out before she jerked at the cuffs, but nothing happened, "Damn it," she cried before giving up facing the fact she was stuck in another place chained up.

"What are we supposed to do?" Nick asked half hour later when they got back to the house, they'd said they had to go and call their suppliers and Derek was working up some bomb possibilities for them.

"We do like we always do, Nick, we do this, and we hope that we don't get our asses killed, it's the only way," Derek said.

"Yeah I know, I just hate that we have to blow something up, what we going to do when you have to rig a real bomb, Derek, I mean I know you can, you've disabled more than I can count, getting your ass almost blown up before, but this, we are own our on," Nick said.

"Look we're in now, there is no turning back Nick, the minute we said yes, we locked ourselves in, we got a year to do this, and I'm not going to waste these months, because I want to be back with our family," Derek said.

"I do too, but what about her, what happens if she never trusts us, we going to keep her in there forever?" Nick asked.

"No, when she trusts us, she will be free to do what she wants during the day, long as Shane don't find her, but she can hold her own, she punched the hell out me, trust me I got the bruise to prove it," Derek said, "I'm going to see if she wants to eat with us, you get on the phone to Jack, we need those drugs and bomb parts," he said before going in the bathroom.

"Let me out of here NOW," Penelope screamed when she saw Derek.

"I let you out, you have to promise me not to run," Derek said sitting down on the rim of the tub, "Shane wants you dead, I saved you back there whether you believe me or not, baby girl, I'm asking you not to fight me," he said.

"I'll knock your lights out when I get lose," Pen threatened, "I took the beatings, but I hit back, had Shane begging me to stop kicking him in the balls once," she said.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I swear on my mother's life I won't hurt you," Derek said reaching out and brushing a stray hair behind her ear, "You're beautiful," he said, "How long were you his prisoner?" he asked.

"Too fucking long, but I will get free," Pen said.

"So it wasn't a year like you told Shady?" he asked.

"NO, he took me from my parents, and killed them when they tried to get me back, so no I haven't been there for a year, try four," Pen said.

"Since you were sixteen," Derek said, "I'm sorry about that, I couldn't imagine what you've been through," he said, "I saw the cuts on your back, if you would like I can clean them for you, put a bandage on them," he offered.

Pen looked at him, so far he seemed okay, but she was still chained up, "Take off these cuffs and maybe we can talk," she said, but soon as he did she was running.

**UCUCUC**

Nick was sitting on the couch trying to think of what he wanted for dinner since they were eating out, but then again it might be getting food and eating in since Derek didn't want Pen to stay alone too long, sure that she was in isolation more than not.

Nick closed his eyes when he heard something fall looking up the bathroom door swung open and Penelope ran out right for the door, but he got up blocking her, "You can't leave," he said before she brought her arm up trying to punch him, but he blocked it.

Derek came out the bathroom after her, she'd busted his lip punching him again, but he'd let her get out, but she couldn't escape, they had six door locks, three by key, and three by deadbolts. They didn't want no surprises at night, they'd hear the door if it got opened.

Derek came up behind her, but she turned around taking another swing, but he caught her arm pulling her to him, "Stop, I am trying to help you here," he said before picking her up and he carried her to his bedroom.

"Put me down," Pen screamed as he carried her fireman style to his room, "HELP,"

Nick sighed, "I'll go get us some food, try and calm her down," he said before getting his keys and coat before leaving.

"Stop, please," Derek said shutting his door locking it before he sat her on the bed, "I'm trying to get you to trust me, but I have to trust you too, if you run, Shane will find you and he will kill you," he said, "He already said it, so running is not going to help you, but staying with us, I'll keep you safe, I'll even let you go when I know it's safe, but till then I'm begging you stop running," he said.

"NO, you are nothing but a liar just like Shane, he promised to love me, then he turned out to be the fucking leader of some mafia branch," she shouted.

"What?" Derek asked, "He's the leader of the mafia?"

"A branch but yes, so I'm not scared of you Derek," Pen said in a very sassy tone that would gotten her hit if she was with somebody else, but Derek walked over to her sitting down.

"I never want you to be scared of me, I won't hit you, I want lay a hand on you that would cause you harm," he said, "I'm sorry if I seem like some asshole, I'm not, and when I know I can trust you, I'll tell you," Derek said.

"You're just like Shady, I won't hurt you I swear, then he disappeared and Shane beat me again," Pen said, "So don't come to me with your womanizing lines, because I'm not buying what you're selling," she said.

"I'm not selling anything," Derek said before he got up, "Don't go getting any ideas, the windows aren't real," he said before he left the bedroom, "Make yourself at home," he added before shutting the door.

**UCUCUC**

"What are we going to tell Jack about Pen?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, he'll want to get her out of here, but that'll be a mistake," Derek said.

"Shane's going to kill her the second he gets a chance isn't he?" Nick asked.

"You know he will, just glad that Shady's death looked real, or we'd be next," he said, "I'm going to see if she wants some food," Derek said going to the bedroom opening the door, he didn't go in just stood there, "We have a plate for you, if you want to come and eat," Derek said, "You can eat here or with us," he added.

"I wouldn't eat with you if my life depended on it," Penelope said, "And what did you do with my friend?" She yelled, "You are the ones that took Shady away," she said.

"He's alive, okay, it doesn't matter about the rest, he's alive," Nick said.

"Yes it does because you didn't save him, you killed him, and now you're going to kill me," Penelope said before she slammed the door in Derek's face, "Damn you for making me think I could trust you," she said before going to the window, it was a fake one, she screamed out before she fell down crying. She was trapped with them, and they killed her friend.

"Great now she thinks we killed him," Nick groaned, "Yeah she's never coming out there now man," he said.

Derek opened the door and went over to Penelope he picked her up off the floor and took her to the bed, he hope he wasn't making a mistake laying down with her, "I promise you I'm going to protect you," he said running his hand over her arm avoiding her wounded back as she cried.

Nick looked at them hoping that she'd come around, because it would be easier with her on their sides instead of fighting them tooth and nail.

"No," Pen said trying to get Derek away, but he kept holding her even when she hit him.

"You are safe," Derek said over and over taking the hits to his side she was giving him, she could hurt him if she wanted, but she was lost and scared, "You're safe here."

Pen shook her head no trying to get loose, but at the same time she wanted to believe him, nobody had cared enough in a long time to do this, just hold her and tell her she was safe, it was fucking beat, fuck beat food, bathroom, then beat and fuck some more till she couldn't move.

**TBC**

**AN: I'll post LC tomorrow hope you enjoyed these three chapters today, more will come soon. Pen's going to trust, but it'll be while after all that long in Shane's hell.**


	5. Building Trust

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 5**

**Building Trust**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Pen woke up feeling something hard, but soft beside her, she moved finding that she couldn't go far, she opened her eyes finding herself laying beside the man that had gotten her away from Shane, but she didn't trust him at all. She sat up after removing his arm from her waist and got off the bed going to the door.

Derek rolled over on his side trying to go back to sleep, he was tired and wanted the rest, however after a second he realized that he wasn't home or in his bed, and that Penelope wasn't beside him any more, "Damn it," he growled getting up and going after her.

Pen had gotten the key from his pocket for the door locks earlier when he wasn't looking and she had them open when he came out the bedroom, "So long," she said with smile tossing the key on the floor before she took off out of the house.

"NICK, wake up she's gone," Derek yelled grabbing his jacket and the keys before he took off out the door after Penelope.

"Great just what we need," Nick said, "If you had kept her tied up till she trusted us then this wouldn't have happened, I mean damn," he said going after Derek.

Penelope ran until she was away from the house, she had to find a way to get away from them. She didn't care if this Derek guy wanted to be nice, that's how it started then they started in on her.

Derek got outside, "Pen don't run, please," he said, "Where not going to hurt you," he said, "I'm sorry for what he did to you, and I can't change it, but I'll make it better, I swear to you."

"That's what you all say then you rape me, no way in hell," she screamed out taking off towards the woods.

Derek took off after her and when he got to her he tried to pick her up, but instead she punched him, "Okay that's gotta stop," he said getting a hold of her hands, she tried to kick him, but it took the both to the ground with Derek landing on the ground first, when they landed he rolled them straddling her so she couldn't move, "Listen to me, I cannot keep baby sitting you when I have a job to do, so I'm begging you stop fighting me here," he said.

Pen stopped fighting and when he loosened his grip she didn't hit him, her legs were trapped between his, and he was still holding her wrists down on the grass. "You'll pay when I can move," she threatened.

"That's it," Derek shouted, "Shane is a bastard and if you want him to kill you and add your body to those that he's already killed then go right ahead, but it'll be over my dead body first," he said, "When we get back in that house you are going to sit down, shut your mouth and stop fighting us, or so help me I will handcuff you back to that bathtub to keep you safe, even if you never trust me," he said.

Nick caught up to them and when Derek moved off of her he picked Penelope up fireman style and without saying a word took her back to the house. Pen didn't say a word and when Nick handcuffed her to the bathtub again she didn't try and fight him either.

Derek stood outside for few minutes, he needed to get some of the excess energy out, "She going to be a problem for you, if so I'll call Jack, tell him to come get her," Nick said.

"No, you know that Shane would find her then, she's only safe with us," Derek said, "He beat her, raped her, forced her into sex with other men for four fucking years, you think that you could just forget that, push it out of your mind and trust the first man that wants to save you," he asked.

"Four years is a long time, I can't believe she's still that much of a fighter," Nick said, "She punched you again didn't she?"

"I don't care if she hits me the rest her life," Derek said, "We went through hell, and you know what I'm talking about, I'm not going to let her think that what he did to her is okay and that it'll go unpunished,"

"Well something has to give here, because if she keeps doing this, we're going to be after her and not Shane, deal with it before we all are killed her," Nick said, "I got a daughter that needs me," he added walking away.

**UCUCUC**

Penelope was sitting in the bathtub crying, she didn't want Shane to kill her, but how was she supposed to trust the two on the other side of the door. She wanted to get out and back to her family.

Derek was standing on the other side of the door, "Penelope, I'm not a person that trusts easily, but I want to trust you, if you would just stop running, and hitting me I would show you that I'm not like those assholes," he said.

Pen didn't say anything, so he went on, "When I was ten, I lost my dad, after that life wasn't easy, some stuff happened, but Nick and I made it through together," he said, "Nick has a daughter named Cayla, he just wants to get back to her, we're not who you think we are, but I can't tell you everything," he replied.

"Then you can shove it," Pen snapped, "I don't want to hear it," she said.

Derek opened the door going inside, sitting down on the toilet lid, "My names Derek Morgan, not James, I got a mom and two sisters, and a really sweet niece that I want to get home to, but I can't do that until I know everything about Shane so we can take him down," he said hoping he wasn't making a mistake, "I'm risking everything telling you this, and that's something I don't do for strangers," Derek replied.

Pen looked up at him making eye contact for the first time, "You're a cop too, if so then good luck, Shane's killed them all before," she said.

"Shady is not dead," Nick said, "We faked his death, but so help me god you say a word about any of this, and we'll fake yours too," he said.

"Nick would you go check in with Jack, I'm staying here, and bring some stuff for her back," Derek said before Nick left.

**UCUCUC**

Pen was sitting on the couch when Nick got back she looked up at him still nervous, but Derek had talked her out of the bathroom when he took the cuffs off. Nick came in putting the bags down along with his knife, which made Pen jump up off the couch running into Derek her took hold her arms so she didn't knock them down, "What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"He's got a knife," Pen said still trying to get passed Derek.

"Nick only has it for protection, he's not going to hurt you with it," he said.

"Yeah sorry, didn't mean to scare you, just don't know who's out there, and we can't have our weapons, so it's this or nothing," Nick said.

"What you mean you can't have your gun, are you stupid or something?" she asked.

"No, we get made as well you know then we're screwed," Nick said, "So our guns are out,"

"Soon as Jack gives us our other ones we'll have some," Derek said, "I'm going to take her with me for walk, I gotta get out here, and she's not going to run," he said.

"Think it's wise to let her out, Shane could order her killed," Nick said.

"He kills her then I'm killing him," Derek said before they left out the door, he had to get out the house, he was going stir crazy and he didn't want to leave Pen with Nick since she was still scared.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"For a walk, if you want we can go to the creek that's on the other side of that hill," Derek said.

"Here's fine," Pen said, "Sure we should be out here, I don't want you to get hurt or something," she said.

"Less you hit me again I'm not going to get hurt," he said with a smile, "Where'd you learn to hit like that?" he asked.

"Before I was taken I lived with four brothers, three older ones, and a little one," Pen said not sure if she should sit down.

"I won't bite if you sit beside me baby girl," Derek said.

"You keep calling me that and I'm going to have to spank you," Pen said before she sat down.

Derek laid back looking up at the sky, it was the first of March and the snow had stopped the week before, it was gone from where they were staying, "We'll see who spanks who," he said back with a smile, he didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust her, which was really hard for him.

Pen turned so she could face him, "Why did you risk telling me who you were, I could have been with Shane," she said.

"First I could take you if I needed too and second, a woman as beautiful as you can't be mixed up with him," Derek said, "Well not illegally at least," he said.

"No, I was at college when my parents got killed by a drunk driver, about three weeks later I left," Pen said, "I went underground, I was in this really bad place, my parent's were my everything, brothers too, but my mom and step dad meant a lot to me," she said, "My real dad took off when I was four, so I don't remember him," she replied.

"I'm sorry," Derek said closing his eyes.

"If you'd done that hour ago I would left," Pen said, "But I know you're right, I leave Shane will find me and I'll be dead, he already shot me once, I don't want that again," she said.

**UCUCUC**

"He fucking shot you?" Derek asked sitting up, "Where?"

"Shoulder, he was mad at me, I wouldn't have sex so he shot me, but Shady knocked the gun away so it only grazed me, but he beat him almost to death," she said.

Derek moved closer to her, "I'm going to protect you, do you hear me, nobody is going to touch you or get near you," he said tilting her chin up, "What Shane did, had you doing, that is not how a woman should be treated," he said.

"Nobody has ever been able to keep that promise," Pen said not meeting his gaze.

Derek took her face in his hand so he lift it to look into his eyes, "I swear on my life, I will not let him touch you again," he said, "I don't break my promises either, I grew up in a house with three women, and a brother, I protected them, watched out for them," he said, "They are still alive, and that brother, he's up there in the house, we've had each other's backs since we were five, his dad died before mine when he was eight, my dad and mom adopted him, took him in, since that day, we have never been away for more than few days from our family," he said.

Pen looked up at him finally looking into his eyes, "Now you're here and can't see them," she said.

"I got a sister, she's fifteen, she was only three when my dad died, she don't remember him though, the only way she knows him is through pictures," he said, "Nick's got a daughter, her mom left her at hour house split for Australia or some other country, didn't want her, he's never been away from her since she was born," Derek said.

"You know telling me this isn't a good thing, not that I would ever tell, I'd take it to my grave, but you never know who's listening," Pen said.

"I'll risk it," Derek said.

Pen smiled at him, and she didn't know what was wrong with her, not that he wasn't good looking, because he was smoking hot, but she wanted to kiss him, she was trying to fight it, had been the entire time she'd been laying beside him the night before.

She was trying to trust again, it was hard though, but Derek made it easy. Derek sat back so he wasn't completely in her space, "So do you like to dance, the way I see it, if you're not going to run, and you want to stay, then you can't stay here forever, you gotta look the part that we do," he said.

"What?" Pen asked.

"You like black or red clothes wise, or blue?" Derek asked.

"Um purple, pink, blue, red, orange," Pen said.

"Blue it will be then," Derek said laying back, "Shane can't find us just so you know, the address doesn't exist here, you send mail here, it would go to the house down the road," he said.

"You are risking it aren't you, handsome," Pen said.

"Baby girl, we're going to take them down, the drug dealers, the weapons distributors, the prostitute ring he has going on, it's all coming down," Derek said, "What we call Bringing The House Down," he said.

"Oh, well that's good," she said looking at his mouth when he talked, the sound it made, the way it moved, she hadn't been sexually satisfied well never, she'd forced herself to fake it with Shane so he didn't beat her, but at that very second she wanted to lean down and kiss him.

Derek was about to say something when he opened his eyes looking up she was staring at his face, "Do I got something on me?" he asked.

"Huh, um no sorry," she said before she turned and laid down facing the opposite direction.

Derek grinned before he moved so he was lying beside her, "You tried to kiss me didn't you?" he asked.

"No I didn't, I hit you too hard earlier you have a concussion probably," Pen said turning her head away, but he turned it back.

"I'd like to kiss you too," he said.

Pen swallowed, she'd never been kissed without it meaning something else, but all she could see was love, she didn't know what that was, "Derek," she said before she sat up, "I'm sorry, I want to, but I'm scared, I can't," she said before she got up and took off to the house going inside running into the bathroom shutting the door.

Nick jumped up from under the bathroom sink hitting his head when she slammed the door, "What the shit," he said rubbing his head looking at Pen who was sitting in the tub trying to handcuff her own self back to the tub.

**TBC**

**AN: So they both want each other, and she finally promised not to run, how long will it take before they're together I wonder**


	6. Emotions

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 6**

**Emotions**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"What are you doing?" Nick asked watching Penelope cuff herself to the bathtub.

"Making sure I can't lose my head," Pen said before Derek walked in the bathroom, she looked up at him biting down on her bottom lip, damn she was in trouble now.

"Shane called, we gotta go," Derek said, "Jack has the weapons and drugs waiting too," he said before looking over at Pen, he just hoped he didn't blow this, but all he could think about was her right now.

"Okay I'll get ready," Nick said, "Right after I put this back on," he replied before he went back under the sink.

Derek went over to the bathtub, he watched Pen move away best she could, but he took her hands removing the cuffs again, and instead of saying something he kissed her cheek. Pen closed her eyes leaning against his lips, "Damn it," she moaned fighting her emotions she wanted him, she'd never had anybody that didn't hurt her, never had a boyfriend.

"Behave while we're gone, and if anybody shows up don't go near that damn door, go to the basement and there is a trap door down there, it goes out and you follow it all the way through the tunnel, it'll lead out into the house down the road," Derek said taking the handcuffs and tossing them away, "I trust you not to run, and I don't take trust lightly," he said before he left the bathroom.

Nick was grinning under the sink; he knew that they both carried for the other. Derek did find it hard to trust, but he'd told her their escape route if anything went wrong so he knew his best friend trusted her. If Derek could trust Pen then he could too.

"You heard him, don't go running off less you have to because he won't let you out those cuffs for months if you destroy that trust," Nick said, "You get it it's hard, but you destroy it, getting it back might as well win the lottery three times in a row," he said before he left the room tossing his shirt in the hamper to change into other clothes.

Pen sat in the tub till she knew they were gone, and when she got out she walked around the house, it looked real, but besides some sodas, beer, and water there was nothing in the fridge to eat and she was hungry, "What do I do for food?" she asked before the door opened again and she about jumped out her skin.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but if you're looking for food there's some peanut butter in the cabinet with the bread, I'll pick up some food tonight for you," Derek said before he left again, he'd forgot that she had to eat, and he didn't know when they'd be getting back since they were driving an hour to meet Shane, he wanted to do it away from his house.

Pen went to the cabinet finding peanut butter, bread, a container of mustard and some A1 sauce, "Man they sure eat weird," she said taking all the things down before going to the table after getting a paper towel since there was no plates only a single butter knife, "If they expect me to stay here then we are so going to have to talk about food and silverware, plates too," she said out loud making a sandwich of the contents minus the mustard and A1 sauce, she put those in the fridge since she liked them cold if she ate them and not mixed with peanut butter.

**UCUCUC**

"I see she got you good," Shane said with smile seeing the busted lip Derek was sporting.

"We're talking business not women," Nick said, "I got the money you were asking for the drugs, and I got the other drugs," he said.

"Good, let's take a look at them, and the weapons are next," Shane said as they got down to business.

Nick opened the case with the drugs in it first it was full of marijuana, and cocaine. Jack was hoping that in time they could trade money for drugs, them supplying the money not the drugs. They wanted to get it off the streets, and there was a new drug in the works and it was worse than any of the ones out there at the moment.

The only thing they were worried about was if he made them try it first making sure it was clean nothing fishy in it, another reason they wanted to trade the money for drugs. Nick looked over at Derek he had his hand on his hip, and he knew it was inches from the concealed knife case something went wrong.

"Looks good, but how do I know this is legit and not some baby powder?" Shane asked.

"We're not stupid," Derek said, he didn't want Nick going near that stuff, they'd watched teenagers and adults die from it while on the drug task force, even as cops on the street.

"We just deal you, we don't test the merchandise," Nick said.

"Like I trust your supplier, no if you want the money, you're going to have to test it first," Shane said taking out a knife and cutting one the bags putting some on the knife handing it to Nick, "If you don't die then it's good stuff," he said.

Derek moved his hand back farther watching Shane. Nick took the knife putting small amount in his mouth, "See, its cocaine," he said and when Shane handed him the money they relaxed.

After they finished the money swap next for the drugs that Shane had for them Derek brought the weapons over, "The guns are in this box, the ammo is separate can't have them going off on accident," Derek said opening the crate with the crowbar that Nick gave him.

Derek took out the first gun while Nick opened the crate with the ammo in it, "Six rounds every two seconds, holds two hundred rounds on the set," he said laying the machine gun down showing Shane the others he was offering.

"Fifty thousand for the lot," Nick said.

"I thought he was the weapons dealer?" Shane asked.

"I am, but he knows what I know, we work for other people too," Derek said, "If you want extra ammo then it's twenty thousand for extra rounds, that's enough to last for six months," he said.

"I'll give you fifty thousand now, I want more then we'll talk more," Shane said, "Now where are my bombs at?" he asked.

"I have blue prints of what I can build," Derek said, "I wasn't going to bring those armed here," he said, "I have CB detonator ones, Cell detonators, remotes, pagers, I even have bombs that can go off with garage door openers, Television remotes, and computer ones, just gotta know which ones your clients like," Derek said.

"CB and computer bombs," Shane said, "I want those, I'll check with my other contacts see what they want," he said, "I need fifty regular bombs by the weekend," he replied, "I'll pay you when they're made, half then, and then the rest when we blow the competition out the water, they keep dealing on my end of the water, I'm tired of it," he said.

"We have a deal," Derek said taking the money case they were given for the guns. Jack made one pick up every month, the money they got from the guns and drugs they were supposed to use for the food and stuff they needed since the department couldn't exactly supply them with the money to live off of and it would end up in lock up any ways, they just couldn't go out and buy expensive stuff like TV's and cars.

**UCUCUC**

Nick locked the money up in the truck's locker before he got in the passenger's seat, "You dare do that again I'll kick your ass," Derek said, "We don't do the drugs," he yelled.

"I didn't swallow, when he was busy with you I spit it out," Nick said.

"That shit soaks up in your mouth, Nick, we get home you're drinking water the rest the night," Derek said.

"What the fuck," Nick said.

"I don't want to hear it, you might be older than me, but I'm in charge of this, I rank higher than you on the commanding list, I'm your boss here, you do that again, and you'll be the one tied up," Derek said.

"I'm sorry man," Nick said, "Okay, I want do it again," he said before Derek handed him a bottle of water.

"Start drinking now, we gotta get some food and stuff, we got enough in the account for that," Derek said.

Nick downed half the bottle before they got to the store and the rest of it before they got inside, "Damn I'm thirsty as hell," he said.

"It does it to you," Derek said handing him another bottle of water," Drink this down then meet me in the store," he said before going inside.

Nick stood out there drinking most the water; till he felt full and he took the empty bottle in with him not wanting somebody to get his prints, he wouldn't drink with Shane, said he was recovering alcoholic he really wanted to quiet and so far Shane hadn't said anything. Derek didn't drink either; his story was too many people died from it.

"Hey, what the hell you buying low fat shit for?" Nick asked.

"The only thing I got with reduced fat not low fat is the butter since you love piling it on shit we eat," Derek said, "I like it just not a lot of it," he replied.

"Fine," Nick said, "We cool about back there?" he asked.

"You start doing the drugs and you're off this, I won't have you OD on me," Derek said.

"Okay now what you got for Pen?" Nick asked.

"I don't know what she likes, I got some twizzlers for me though, and your Milky Ways," Derek said before Nick looked at what else he had.

"We're mostly eating out, but maybe we should get some like turkey and stuff for her to make sandwiches," Nick said.

"Alright, and we need a pizza just no olives," Derek said sending Nick after that down the freezer isle while he went to find the lunch meats.

It was half an hour before they got out of the store heading back to their place. They just hoped that future deals would go as smooth as this one had. Nick knew that Derek wasn't going to let him test the drugs for Shane, and he didn't want to either, but it was part the undercover work, they had to do it if they wanted the cover to work.

**UCUCUC**

Pen was sleeping on the couch when they got back, "We don't have a bed for her," Nick said, "I'll take a couch if you want my room for her," he said.

"No, I don't want her staying by herself right now, she's still scared," Derek said, "I'll keep her in my room, she wanted to kiss me today, but she got scared and ran," he said sitting down on the coffee table watching the one person that could give him a run for his money, and his staying single for life motto.

"I bet you wanted to kiss her too, moved in had your hand around her waist," Nick said, "The Derek Morgan pick up, I heard you tell woman and girls that for years," He said.

Derek didn't answer he just looked down at Pen, "I don't know any more," he said looking up, "Something about her, she's innocent deep down, and he took that from her, she deserves to be with somebody that can love her, show her what it really is," he said.

"You're a playa, so that isn't you," Nick said, "And I don't date or sleep around," he said, "Not till Cayla's older at least," he said.

"I could change for her," Derek said before he leaned down and kissed Penelope's forehead.

She moaned turning towards him before she moaned, "Derek," she reached out, her eyes still closed pulling his head down.

Derek wasn't sure what to do, she was still sleeping and dreaming about him, he kissed her nose before he saw her eyes flutter open and she jumped, "I'm sorry, I…" he didn't know what to say when she looked at him.

Nick started grinning at the two before Derek got up going to the bathroom slamming the door shut, "Damn, you keep moaning his name in your sleep one of you just going to have to give in and take the other to that bedroom," he said before going to his room, "Oh we got some food, it's on the counter," Nick said before he heard the shower start, "I bet you five bucks that if you go in there and feel the water it'll be cold as ice," he said looking at Pen.

"What, why would I do that?" Pen asked.

"You two like each other, and you can't deny it," Nick said opening the bathroom door, "Go on feel that water," he said.

Pen got up off the couch, "Twenty bucks and I'll touch him," she said.

"I'm not selling him to you," Nick said, "But hey, if I'm wrong I'll buy you a whole out fit," he said.

"Deal," Pen said walking in the bathroom jerking the shower curtain back and the water hit her, but that didn't make her shiver, the sight of Derek jacking off with his eyes closed was what did her in, she moaned and for some unconscious reason reached out touching his hand covering it with hers making him yell out as he shot his load before opening his eyes to find a flushed Penelope standing in front of him with her hand in her sweat pants, which were his.

Pen looked up meeting his gaze and she couldn't say anything she was frozen as the cold water hit her. Derek didn't move at first, he was trying to come down from the rush, and her hand against his was making him hot even though the water was almost ice.

Nick was grinning at the two of them, "Just do it already," he said bringing them out the trance and Pen took off jerking he hands away from Derek and from her pants pushing Nick out the way running to the stairs going down to the basement.

"You're dead, Wells," Derek said closing the shower curtains again trying to calm down as his blood rushed through his body and he could feel his erection growing again.

**TBC**

**AN: Would got this up sooner but it stormed yesterday and couldn't finish but up now. Calling for more those storms and power goes out a lot so if I can't post that's why**


	7. Sexual Frustrations

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 7**

**Sexual Frustrations**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

"I'm going to kill you," Derek said when he got out the bathroom pushing Nick on the couch, "What the hell were you thinking, I mean it's bad enough I can't control what I'm feeling for her, but to send her in there deliberately, I should kick your ass," he said.

"I thought it would be good for you two, I mean damn she touched you and I heard you from out here, and that wasn't no pain cry either," Nick laughed before Derek punched him in the shoulder, "Shit man sorry, okay I won't do it again," he said.

"You do and I'll do more than punch your shoulder," Derek threatened before he went to the bedroom slamming the door, he had to get himself under control, and he needed a night out or something, some girl in a bar. He changed into pair black jeans and shirt before putting his shoes on.

Nick was in the kitchen when Derek came back out dressed like they did when they went out to clubs and bars, but Nick only danced with the girls, he left them all for his brother. "Why you leaving to get laid, you got woman downstairs wants take you for ride," he teased before he got a glare from Derek who ignored him before he walked out the door.

Pen heard the door shut and she went down the steps and to the tunnel, she wanted Derek, her body was drawn to him, and she'd hated every man that came along before now, but with him, she was wet just thinking about him. "I'm going to make you see me Derek Morgan," she said before lifting up the hatch and going out through the tunnel, it took her good fifteen minutes before she got to the second house.

**UCUCUC**

Derek walked into the bar going over and getting a beer, Jack was meeting him there, another reason he wanted to get out for a while. "Hey, two Buds," Derek said.

"Derek right, he's got them," the woman said nodding over to Jack who was in a corner booth already.

"Thanks," he said before walking over to the booth sitting down taking one the beers, "Nice place to meet, it went down fine, bastard told Nick to try it though," he said.

"Derek, we knew that it was possible, he'll be fine, how's that girl doing?" He asked.

"She's the one that busted my lip," Derek said, "But she's coming around faster than I thought she would, course she likes me already," he said.

"Most women do," Jack teased, "Nick know you came here?"

"I told him I'm picking up some chic," Derek said, "I don't like this guy, but I got a look at his place when we were in there, he's got it armed, asked for fifty bombs by the weekend, he's going to blow up his competition," he said drinking the beer again.

"We'll have the bombs ready, but they will be a second trigger, it won't go off till three seconds after it hits," Jack said.

"That won't work and you know it, if I'm throwing them, I'll toss them in the dummy boats," Derek said.

"I don't like this, but okay, we'll be out there on the lake something goes wrong, then fall into the water," Jack said.

"Oh and that'll look real," Derek said sarcastically, "The money's in the truck if you want it," he said, "One hundred thousand like we talked about, told him extra ammo is twenty thousand more."

"Good, next drop go in separate so it doesn't look like anything fishy," Jack said.

"I'm not letting Nick in there alone, no way in hell," Derek said.

"We want Shane, he might like one you better, we can stop you or Nick and use the one he likes the most," Jack said.

"No, do that and it's off, I'll do it solo, but not Nick," Derek said.

"Fine, next buy will be for the bombs, tell Nick to stay back, it's your drop and we don't want both you there," Jack said.

"Okay, you want me to make them or you got them yourself?" Derek asked.

"We're putting them together now," Jack said, "When you pick them up we'll show you how they work," he said.

"Ok," Derek replied before he finished off his beer, "You want the money now or later?"

"Keep three thousand out, leave the rest in my car," Jack said handing Derek the keys, "I'm going to the bathroom," he said before getting up and going to the back.

Derek nodded knowing what they were keeping out was their money fund for the month. He went and got the money putting it in Jack's truck before closing it and going back to the bar, he still needed to blow off some steam.

**UCUCUC**

Nick had gone to bed not noticing that Pen never came back up, he figured she was too embarrassed after all she did watch Derek cum. However it was wrong, Pen was standing at the bar looking around for Derek.

She spotted him coming in the second time and smiled before she went over to the edge of the dance floor right in front of him if he looked straight over, and she smiled when he did.

Derek looked around trying to find somebody to dance with, and he spotted Pen, how the hell did she get here, she'd been in the basement when he told Nick where he was going. He walked over to her, "What the hell are you doing here, we told you not to leave the house," he yelled over the music.

"I don't take orders, I give them, and I bet that cock yours would love to be thrusting in me," Pen said moving against him, she was daring as hell at the moment.

"You stop now," Derek said trying to push her hand away, but when it grabbed him through his pants he had to bite down to stop the moan.

"You don't want me to stop, I saw it today, you want to take me, put me in your bed and fuck me," Pen said moving against his body, "I'll show you a wild ride, make that heart of yours sing," she said whispering against his neck as she stood on her tippy toes.

Derek was trying to ignore her, she'd left the house like he'd told her not to do, "You are coming with me," he said, "Jack, I gotta go," he said looking over at his boss.

"See you found a tiger this time," Jack laughed before Derek pushed her towards the exit.

When they got outside he didn't say anything till they got to the truck ignoring he, "What the hell did I tell you, don't leave the house," Derek said slamming his door, "That means under no damn circumstance are you to leave the house, I don't want you killed," he said.

"Nobody going to kill me sug, less it's you from all the sex we can have," Pen said running her hand over his thigh moving to the inside, "Sex in this truck, take you to the sky," she said.

"Damn it, you are making this hard as hell to resist you, but I go down that road I'm playing with fire," Derek said.

"What fire, I'm not on fire, not till I have you in that bed," Pen said, she might not have wanted to be with those guys, but she'd learned how to please, or they'd killed her, even if she had to fake it on her side, they didn't like then Shane would beat her for hours.

Derek was trying to resist he couldn't get involved something screwed up on the job she got hurt he'd forget the job and go after Shane. At the same time, he hadn't had sex in four months, not that he hadn't wanted to, but he'd been busy and now this job, it was to risky to take them to the house, no way in hell, and if Shane had somebody set him up it would be worse.

Pen watched him and she knew he was close to giving in, she moved her hand to his belt buckle pulling, "I want you, I know you want me, it's in your eyes, you're a real man, wash the memory of those losers Derek, take me right here," Pen moaned nipping his ear lope slipping her hand down his jeans after she got them undone.

Derek let go, he couldn't stop her, he wanted her and it had been too damn long. He moaned when he felt her hand slide into his jeans, slipping under his boxers and feeling his erection begging to be free. "Fuck," he moaned out before she pulled at his shirt telling him to slid over. He didn't let his upstairs brain take over if it did he wouldn't do this.

Pen helped him push his jeans down so that she could straddle him and have access. She pulled her skirt up before she moved over him, "Your so big, damn, wonder if you'll fit handsome, we'll see want me," she said, she was already ready and she knew he was, his eyes were full of lust.

Derek let his head go back before he felt her slide over him, just the head at first, but he felt himself filling her with his cock being swallowed by her more and more until she was sitting on his lap all the way inside with her hands on the seat beside his head, his hands on her waist and her kissing him.

"Want me to fuck you?" she asked, "Take you to heaven and back, make you forget that I'm a bad girl?" she asked.

Derek moaned as she started moving, he hadn't had any in four months he wasn't arguing with her, he just hoped he didn't regret it later.

**UCUCUC**

Pen grabbed his hands pinning them against the truck seat as she rocked her hips. She leaned in against his neck nipping and sucking making him groan as she bit down riding him faster and harder listening to him beg, "That's it cum for me Derek, fill me up, I want to be free," she moaned.

Derek growled out moving his hands from her grip grabbing her hips holding her in place thrusting up into her making her scream out as she gripped to the back of the seat. Derek groaned before his head went back thrusting up into her again before he exploded filling her with everything he could slamming up into her until he heard her scream out his name.

Pen moaned loosing her balance falling into him, and for the first time she felt what a orgasm felt like, the others fucked her and left not getting her off, but Derek didn't, "Oh god," She cried out, "DEREK," She screamed as her body shook from the release he gave her, "Fuck yes, yes, oh god," she couldn't stop herself she never thought it would feel this good.

Derek was coming down from the high, he didn't know what came over him, but whatever it was, he knew one thing, and he wasn't the only one that enjoyed it. He moved his hand up running it over her bottom hearing her begging him for more.

"Derek," she moaned holding to him her body felt like it was on fire, something she'd never felt not even when she'd used her own fingers.

"Shh, I got you, you ever had orgasm?" he asked.

"No," she whimpered.

"We get to the house, I'll give you more than one," he said running his hand down her back before he gently spanked her bottom making her moan, arching into him, "Oh you like that do you," he asked with smile.

Pen nodded moving her bottom against his hand, "Yes," she said.

"We gotta get out here before somebody see's but we get home, don't think about going to that bathtub," Derek said, "You can share the bed with me if you want," he offered.

"K," Pen said kissing him before she got off his lap making them both moan at the loose of contact.

**TBC**

**AN: First real sex moment for her and orgasm I think he rocked her world lol**


	8. Change Of Plans

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 8**

**Change Of Plans**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**AN2: I'm not sure how undercover work works, but I know you sometimes probably have to do things you normally wouldn't do to get in with the bad guys especially deep cover work this story will cover some those things.**

Derek and Pen got back to the house and went straight to his room, they didn't care if Nick saw them or not. Derek showed her what it meant to make love to a person, he took his time exploring every inch of her body, making her cum over and over till they were both spent and couldn't move.

Pen rolled on her side cuddling up in his side running her hand over his chest, "That was MMMM," she said kissing his chest, "You are a god, a chocolate god of thunder, and this," Pen said moving her hand down to his cock, "Is your lightening rod, it makes me come alive every time you thrust inside me," she moaned.

"Damn woman," Derek said running his hand over her back, "You know this wasn't a one night thing right, I can't do that with you," he said looking down at her, she didn't look up at first but after couple seconds she felt his eyes on her.

"Tonight was wonderful, and even if you said we could never do this again, I would be okay," Pen said, "This was the first time I've ever felt this way, alive, like the person above me really did care and wasn't going to do something else before he got off," she said.

"It's not one time thing, baby girl, or two time either I don't think I can throw you away like that," Derek said before he kissed her, "Let's get some sleep, and if Nick tries to barge in don't worry I locked the door," he said as they snuggled up before going to sleep.

**DPDPDP**

Nick woke up the next morning going to Derek's door to get him up, they were supposed to go and meet Jack so they could get the bombs and give him the money, he didn't know Derek already went the night before.

"Get up we gotta meet Jack," he said knocking on Derek's door.

"If you wake Derek up I will kick your ass," Penelope said, "He got in late, and he doesn't need to be up yet," she said before going back in the bedroom with smile.

Nick was shocked he hadn't expected Pen to be in there, sure he had heard Derek, but he didn't really think his brother would be the kind of guy to commit to something, besides their job.

He shook his head before he went to take a shower, if Derek wanted to blow this fine, but he was going to meet Jack. He just had to get the truck keys from Derek's jacket.

Before Nick could get to the bathroom his phone rang, "Hello," he said still half asleep.

"Nick, great you're up, slight change of plans I need those bombs sooner, got some dealers in the way, and I want them gone now," Shane said, "I got the damn address for you two and if you want on the inside with us then you'll do this job," he said.

"Okay, what you want us to do?" Nick asked.

"I got a hit I want done, you two pull this off and I know you're in," Shane said before giving him the address, "Kill this bastard for me, I'm tired of him medaling where he don't belong," he said before hanging up.

"Shit, Derek's not going to like this," Nick said before he went back to the door, "Derek, get up, we got a job to do," he said, "Now."

**DPDPDP**

Derek got up going out oft eh bedroom; he only had grabbed his pants when he left the room almost forgetting that he'd been naked. "What the hell is your problem, I mean she told you I was sleeping," he said.

"Sleeping is over, Shane just called he's got a target for us, wants us to take Langer down, gave us the address and stuff too," Nick said before he gave it to Derek, "We got an hour, he said he leaves for work at nine, and that we better have the job done by then or he's coming after us," he said.

"What, Nick, we can't exactly kill a guy," Derek said, "Sure he's scum, but we're talking about just killing an unarmed person here," he said.

"Deep undercover, that means we are not Nick Wells and Derek Morgan any more, remember," Nick said, "I'm Nick Gavenisten and you're Derek Lee, we do what we have to to get Shane if that means taking this guy out then we have to do it," he said.

"What, the system takes the scumbags down Nick, we don't kill them in cold blood," Derek said.

"Fine, you can't do this you want to be running from Shane go ahead, but you know what Jack said, take him down, we won't get another chance at him," Nick said.

"I won't pull that trigger, being there's bad enough," Derek said, but he knew he couldn't back out this, "What the hell is with the change of plans?" he asked.

"I don't know, he just said we do this we're in with them," Nick said.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed, be ready in ten minutes," Derek replied going into his bedroom. He grabbed his shirt and went to the safe in the wall, "We got a job to do, we should be back soon," he said before he took the gun out loading in then kissing Pen.

"Okay hot stuff, go play a bad boy cop who's pretending to be somebody else," She moaned running her hand over his arm.

Derek just kissed her again before he left killing somebody like this wasn't him, sure if he was on the squad and had to sure, but this, he knew that it would eat at his soul.

**DPDPDP**

Nick had called Jack telling them what they were to do, and once they found out who the guy was it was their call to take him out, he didn't just deal drugs, he ran the second biggest prostitution ring besides Shane's, and after Derek heard the last part what he did to not just other kids but his own son he was willing to shoot the guy.

"Here's good don't need anybody seeing us," Nick said, "I guess Shane doesn't trust us, he's sitting in his car," he said, "We gotta make this and get out," he replied.

Derek took the rifle putting the silencer on it, "I still don't' like this, he should rot in prison let those fuckers beat his ass down," he said.

"You wouldn't say that if it was Buford standing there," Nick said before Derek punched him, "Sorry man sorry, just get it over with and we can go back to the house," he said, "But think about what he's done, he's killed innocent children, left them to die and nobody can take him down, he just keeps getting released," he said.

Derek set the rifle up looking through the scope, they were laying down on top of the hill that over looked the guys house, "You ever on your life tell anybody what we do while we're under, I'll kick your ass," he said.

"You think I'd want mom to know what we do, no way on your life," Nick said looking through his binoculars, "He's coming out of his house now," he said.

"I see him," Derek said, the man was a sick puppy, and not a single judge could keep him, it was always some technicality that got him off. Derek lined up the shot, and once the man was away from the house right at his car he pulled the trigger, letting the bullet fly at lightening speed shooting the guy down where he stood.

Nick and Derek didn't move at first, they didn't want to be spotted case somebody was there, but once they knew nobody was coming to check they took off back down the hill getting into the truck and leaving, "Shane better be happy or I will kick his ass," Derek said.

"Shut up and drive for there are cops all over and we can't explain this," Nick said, "Nobody but mom, and Jack know we're under, something goes wrong then we're on our own you know that," he said.

"Yeah I know, I just don't want to drag Pen into this," Derek said as they drove back to the house.

"She's a part of it the minute you slept with her, we both knew what going in after Shane meant, pushing the limits of what we believe doing things we wouldn't do if it was just a regular day as cops, we have no back up but ourselves, nobody's going to come to us if we get in trouble," Nick said, "Pen and us are all we got till we bust him," he added.

"I know that Nick, why you think we gave those letters to Jack case we don't make it back," Derek said, "I knew what I signed up for I just didn't think it would be this hard," he said, "Shane changing the plans like that, we were supposed to tell Jack so he could do something bust the guy anything, but I guess being undercover isn't what I thought," he said.

"We gotta be who we aren't to pull this off, it's not a walk in the park, doing things that test us, and try and break us, but we got each other, we won't break, we can't lose ourselves in that darkness," Nick said.

"I'm not planning on it," Derek replied.

**DPDPDP**

Jack was on his way into the office when it came over the radio that the man who couldn't be taken down had just been shot and killed in front of his house. "There was no witness, no sound at all as Chicago's second biggest drug lord and child molester was shot down today," the woman reported, "We have no news as of yet to who did this or why, but our children are safer," she said before the broadcast ended.

"I'll be damned," Jack said before he pulled the car over dialing the cell that Nick and Derek kept hidden, he had to know what was going on, he sent them in to take Shane down not do this.

Jack was about to make the call when he got a texted message, "We're In," was the only words written and he knew what that meant. Derek and Nick were on the inside of Shane's operations now, the only way he could contact them was by meeting up with them at some bar or emails, which was risky enough.

"God be with you two," he said before Jack started the car and took off to the bomb squad.

**TBC**

**AN: I was going to try and get three chapters of this up today, but it stormed seemed like forever today.**


	9. Three Months In

**Bringing The House Down **

**Chapter 9**

**Three Months In**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Nick was watching Shane from a distance while Derek was looking around, they had two band radio alerting the other of trouble. For the last three months they'd been getting Shane's trust more and more, he'd even agreed to let them meet his top buyers in few days.

"Shane's still outside talking to Redman," Nick said, he had the rifle with the scope on it watching their every move.

"I'm trying to find my way to the secret room, I just can't remember how we got in the first time," Derek said looking in Shane's office for the door, "Found it," he said finally before pushing the book in and going into the room, "If you see Shane coming tell me," he said.

"I will," Nick replied, the last three months had mostly been getting weapons and drugs for Shane, Derek had made few bombs which they'd planted but they hadn't really gone off on their targets. They'd set it up so that the bombs went off but the bad guys were already out there and Shane had never known the difference.

They'd cut the ties with Jack in person not wanting Shane to know that they were who they were. Pen who apparently was good with computers made their backgrounds fake; she'd created everything they needed that the government person who'd made the fake background didn't think of.

She'd given them a social security number a new birthday, they had no family, and they'd always gotten off from anything that they'd been arrested for, not enough to hold them or they'd scared the witnesses. Everything was working for them, somehow she'd also made it where if they had their prints ran it wouldn't go to their real names it would go to their alias how they had no clue.

Pen was the one that sent stuff to Jack, mostly emails that would never be traced once they were sent and he replied they were deleted no footprints in cyber space either. Derek and Nick had become their aliases and not even their own mom would be able to locate them, which is why they'd agreed. If Shane found them out they didn't want Fran or their sisters to pay with their lives.

"You find anything yet?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm still looking around, he has cameras everywhere," Derek said, "Glad Pen disabled the fed," he said.

"Yeah that was good idea, see having her around besides you two getting it on isn't bad," Nick joked.

"Shut up about my girlfriend," Derek said, "Or I'll kick your ass when I get out here," he said taking the camera he had and taking pictures of the room.

"Sorry," Nick said, "Shit, he's on the move, get the fuck out of there man," he said.

**DPDPDP**

Derek got out the room going out of Shane's office; he got out the house just as Shane walked in. "Damn that was close," he breathed out, "Okay, I'm coming back to you," he said before he was about to walk off.

"Derek, where you been man, I thought you were meeting me half hour ago?" Shane asked.

"Um I was sorry just had some business to take care of, one my dealers said it couldn't wait," he lied hoping it sounded believable.

"Damn I know how that is sometimes," Shane said, "Come on into my office, we got some business of our own to discuss," he said.

"Sure thing," Derek said before he followed Shane back into the house. Pen was going to kill them, they'd promise to be back soon as it was done, not wait around talking to Shane.

"I got a shipment of weapons that are going out to my other buyers, I want you to over see it, the last three months, you've shown me I can trust me, so tomorrow night we're going to pick up the largest illegal weapons drop in eight years around these parts," Shane said, "I got two thousand new ones coming in and I can't see those medaling cops and DEA's get there paws on them," he said.

"DEA's handle the drugs not the guns," Derek said.

"Yes, but I got drugs coming in that night, and I'm bidding off some stuff," Shane said, "Got fifty some girls coming in here, gotta keep my clients happy," he said.

"The drop is here?" Derek asked.

"We're having a party here, bring Nick with you, but less you want some those other guys getting your girl I'd leave her home," Shane said, "But while that is going on the three of us will be getting the weapons and drugs," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Derek said.

"After the drop you two can enjoy the party as you like," Shane said.

"After the drop I'm going home to my woman, got hot night planned," he said with grin.

"Good for you, just remember to be here at seven, tomorrow night," Shane said, "That's all for now, oh and Derek, I checked you two out, I think having you two here is going to be good, you've never once been held after you got caught, always slipping through the cracks, how?" he asked.

"That's simple, we have nothing to tie us to anything we get caught they have to let us go," Derek said with smile, "Can't keep what you don't have," he said before leaving Shane's office.

**DPDPDP**

Nick and Derek got back to the house finding Penelope lying on the couch, "Hey you okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah just upset stomach, I think I had too much of the lasagna last night," she said.

"Want to go curl up in bed for while?" Derek asked running his hand over her stomach.

"No, I just want to lay here, I just got comfy, and I move again I might throw up, and I don't want that," Pen said.

"Okay, I'll fix you some soup we can eat that," Derek said.

"I'm not hungry just want to sleep right now," Pen said.

"Alright, I'm going to shower then I'll be back out there with you," Derek said, "Nick watch her till I get back," he said wanting to get the stench of Shane and that house off of him. He hated the man, but he had to do his part or the man would go and do it anyways.

Nick helped Pen sit up a little so he could sit down. Derek and him both knew how to take care of a person that was sick. Nick had his daughter who always ended up with every cold that was going around most the time. Derek had been taking care of Desiree since she was little so when it came to being sick they both knew what to do to make a person feel better.

"Thanks," Pen said before she closed her eyes going to sleep. She didn't care who was sitting with her she just wanted to rest. She'd felt horrible for the last three days, throwing up anything she ate, she couldn't even keep juice down for long.

Nick was trying to think what could be wrong, she was like another sister to him and he didn't want anything to happen. Derek had been the one to about kick Shane's ass, but deep down he wanted to rip the man's head off himself.

Derek came back out the bathroom freshly showered only wearing a pair of thin pants. "I'm going to carry her in there," he said since Pen was asleep.

Nick nodded letting Derek get her before he stood up going to open the door to the bedroom for him pulling the blankets back too since Derek couldn't do it all carrying her.

"I might have to get her checked out, I mean something good be wrong, and only a doctor would know," Derek said.

"Yeah, cause I hate to say this, but she's part of this now, and letting her go wouldn't be good, so the three of us living here and all is good, just gotta keep her healthy and safe," Nick said, "Maybe we should make an appointment?" he asked.

"I'll take her to a doctor this afternoon, we got a drop tomorrow night while Shane's having that party," Derek said, "While we're there, I'm putting her in the safe house, nobody can get to her," he said.

"True," Nick said, "What you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to take a quick nap with her after I make a call for doctor's appointment then I'm going to start working on something," Derek said.

"Okay, I'm going to get some food, we haven't done the grocery shopping this week, and I'll get some crackers and ginger ale for her," Nick said.

"Thanks, oh and don't buy any eggs, I know you love them, but it's making her nauseous for some reason," Derek said before he went to make a phone call.

Once he finished with the call he laid down on the bed putting his arms around his baby girl letting her cuddle up with him. He put his hand under the covers moving it under her shirt rubbing her stomach hoping that would help make her feel better, he knew when he was little his mom doing that always helped a stomachache.

**TBC**

**AN: I know it's shorter than my usual chapters, but every time I try and write it storms I wanted this up today so I'm posting now.**

**Special Note: For all of you reading Kathy0518's story she's having computer problems and won't be fixed for a week. She can only review stories via mobile so please be patient Thanks.**


	10. Doctor's Visit

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 10**

**Doctor's Visit**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek had to practically drag her out the house to get her to the doctor's office. At the moment they were sitting in the room waiting on the doctor to come in. Pen was trying to get him to let her go to the bathroom so she could sneak out but he knew her tricks.

Derek was sitting on the examining table with her with his arm around her, "It's going to be okay," he said.

"Easy for you to say it's been like four years since I've been to one these," Pen said.

"It's fine been to one these every year once year less I got hurt," Derek said running his hand over her back as she leaned her head on his shoulder. His other hand was holding her hand, she hadn't thrown up again yet thankfully it had stopped.

Derek didn't know who Nick had called but he'd called back getting an earlier appointment. Derek was about to say something when the door opened the person that walked in the room shocked Derek his Mom was standing in front of him, forgetting that he was undercover he said "Mom what are you doing here?"

Fran smiled looking at her son before she said "Nick" and that was all he needed to know.

Derek noticed that Pen was very quiet and had moved off the examining table and was heading to the door. Derek rushed over to her there was no way he was letting her leave now not when he was risking being here with his mom in the room

"Where are you off to baby girl?" he asked getting to her.

"I'm not staying here," Pen said.

"Yes you are you've been sick for a week now, you are getting checked out," he said.

"NO," Pen yelled before Derek picked her up taking her back to the table, "Derek Morgan you put me down," Pen said.

"Don't be screaming that name out," Derek said, "Remember I'm under here," he said.

"Fine," Pen said not too happy about being cornered like this.

"Hi, my name is Fran Morgan, and I'll be your doctor," she said getting their attention glad the door was closed when this Pen woman yelled out her son's name.

"Baby girl, this is my mom," Derek said almost in a whisper, "And remember it's Lee okay I don't need somebody here knowing Shane and getting back to him," he said.

"Sorry I didn't mean it," she said before she started crying, "I'm a fuck up, I can't do anything right, first I get kidnapped by him used for four years now I'm trying to ruin us," Pen said before Derek moved in hugging her.

"Shh, it's okay your not a fuck up, you're my baby girl and I love you, so no more saying you're not good okay," Derek said running his hand over her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Okay," She said trying to stop the tears.

**DPDPDP**

"Somebody want to tell me what's going on?" Fran asked.

"Sorry, this is Penelope Garcia, she's my girlfriend," Derek said, "It's a long story, but right now the problem is that she's sick," he said.

"No I am not he just saying I am," Pen protested.

"Do not make me spank your ass," he said back, "She's throwing up in the mornings, she can't stand the smell of eggs or fish, um orange juice makes her throw up more," Derek went on, "It's either a weird stomach virus or something else, but she lays around most the day," he said.

"Oh I am going to cuff your ass to that bed when we get home, hot stuff, you know too much," Pen said with slight smile.

"Woman not in front of her," Derek said trying not to blush, but it was borderline, if she kept going he'd be beat red soon.

Fran smiled at the two, "Okay let's get started so we can figure out what is wrong," She said, "Can you put this on for me?" she asked handing Pen a gown.

"NO, no I won't be naked no," Penelope about screamed.

"Baby, its okay I'm right here Shane isn't going to get you okay, he's not around and you're safe, please just think of it as me and you," Derek said. It had taken a while for her to be comfortable naked around him and he was still working on it even after three months.

Fran wasn't sure what was wrong but she knew that her son was in love with this woman, she knew the signs and Derek had never said I love you since his dad died, saying those words meant more than anybody would know. "He's right, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to do few things to see what's wrong," she said in a soft voice looking at Pen.

"Okay," Pen said close to tears again, "Derek doesn't have to leave does he?"

"No, if you like he can hold your hand," Fran said with smile.

"Okay," Pen said looking over to Derek who was glad she finally was calm, because he knew she could fight if she wanted to.

**DPDPDP**

Derek kissed Penelope before Fran came back in the room, she'd let Pen get dressed while she got few things for them. After doing a full physical the only thing that Fran could figure was to wait for the test results until she remembered she'd felt the same way before three times.

"I believe that I know what the problem is and it's not a problem but wonderful news," Fran said with huge smile.

"What I am not going to die from throwing up so much?" Pen asked.

"No honey, you're pregnant," she said with smile.

"I'm what?" Pen asked shocked, "No can't be I'm nineteen years old I don't get pregnant," She said.

"You're nineteen?" Fran asked.

"How far along is she?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to have to schedule another appointment for few days from now, I know a friend here she let me come in so I could do Nick this favor and I'm glad I did," Fran said, "I miss you, Derek," she said.

"Mom I told you that I had to do this it's my job and this right now is risking a lot," Derek said, "Thanks for doing this but I'll have to find somebody else," he said, "I won't risk your life," he said.

"HELL NO," Pen shouted, "IT's her or nobody, I will not go to nobody else you can forget it and I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant," Pen said, "There is something not right about that," she replied.

"Stop being hardheaded if she says you're pregnant you're pregnant," Derek said.

"Bite my ass, I know what I can be and can't be and I'm not pregnant," Pen said before she got off the table.

"I'm running the blood work now it'll be back in two days, and I put Penelope Lee on it so nothing happens," Fran said.

"This is too risky," Derek said.

"Who you going to go to Derek, she won't see anybody else," Fran said.

"Fine, but it's too risky coming to this doctor's office, we'll use the hospital next time where you work at," Derek replied, "But remember don't us my last name mom I don't need trouble, and if this is about to go south then I'll find somebody else," he said looking at Pen.

"Fine," Fran said, "Just be careful baby I can't lose you," she said giving him a hug, "I'll call you when I get the results or rather Nick since I don't know your number." She replied.

"When you get home delete that number from your phone, you get the phone bill pay it then burn it, I can't risk this mom, we're in too deep now to blow this," Derek said hugging her back.

"I don't like this, but it's your job, I know that, your sisters say hi, and we won't say anything I promise," Fran said.

"If anything happens call Jack, anything," Derek said before Pen and him left.

"It was nice meeting you doc," Pen said before she left with Derek.

**DPDPDP**

When they got home Derek went to find Nick he was going to kick his ass for calling their mom. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

"Don't yell, do you think anybody else would got Pen's trust no," Nick said.

"He's right," Pen said.

"You go lay down and I'll be in there in minute," Derek said.

"No I will not I want a bath and you're not coming in there," Pen said before she walked off, "You're not going to be mean to Nick over this."

"Great see what you did," Derek said before he went after Penelope, "Baby girl," he said before she slammed the door in his face, "Nick your ass is dead," he said glaring at his brother before he went to the bedroom so he could get in the bathroom through the other door.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at the two of them; Derek would be fine later, so would Pen. He went towards the basement door going downstairs to work out tossing his shirt on the chair after he made sure the doors were locked.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was barely awake when the phone rang two days later, he reached over picking it up, "Hello?" he said.

"So I heard you're going to be a daddy," Jack said, "Damn you work fast Derek," he joked, "I got what you wanted as usual, I'll meet you at the docks to get them, oh and message, appointment tomorrow at ten and good work on that job last night, it went over well and got six more drug dealers and gun smugglers off the streets," he said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Pen asked cuddling up to Derek.

"Well baby girl, we're going to be parents," he said before giving her a kiss.

**TBC**

**AN: Sorry about the long wait for an update I've had one crazy weekend and it wasn't fun either. Like Kathy0518 said Fridge/freezer broke water was everywhere food went bad, awful smells, then had to clean to make room for new fridge/freezer that took a day, then had to clean some more to put stuff back. I wanted to get this chapter up today but I'll really be writing more tomorrow hope you all enjoy. **


	11. Kidnapping

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 11**

**Kidnapping**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing and the title says it all. Things start getting more hairier from here.**

Nick and Derek had been thinking that Shane was never going to really let them in that was until that morning. Nick was sitting trying to figure what they were going to do.

"He wants us to kidnap the police chief's daughter?" Nick asked again.

"Yes," Derek said, "He's sending us the information at our drop location," he said. They'd set it up so that Shane could drop stuff off at a box and he would never know where they lived, they liked it like that but if it ever came to it they'd have Shane meet here and use the other house that connected. Under no circumstance was he to find out Pen was pregnant.

"Okay, so we have to kidnap the police chief's daughter, fake her death, and well make it look real cause can't have Shane knowing," Nick said.

"Can you two do this?" Pen asked.

"Fake her death sure, kidnap her take her to Shane and hope that he doesn't do something to her first," Nick said, "Maybe we can ask him if we can handle this for him?" he asked looking at Derek.

"We're supposed to set the bomb in the boat to go off at midnight, with her in it, we'll get her out at five minutes till and then blow it up at midnight," Derek said, "Come on we gotta get to the drop before dark," he said getting off the couch, "Pen go to the other house using the tunnel when we get back I'll come get you, baby girl," he said kissing her.

"Okay hot stuff," Pen said before she got up going to get few items then going to the basement and to the second house.

**UCUCUC**

Jeff had been trying for over three months to track Derek down, all he knew was that he'd left town. Jack was so close to getting his ass kicked over this too because Jeff was the Chief over the bomb squad and he'd been filling in for the Chief of Police after he got shot.

"Where the hell is Derek and Nick at?" he asked again.

"Alright," Jack yelled, "I sent them undercover, Shane wasn't going to wait and you were busy, so…"

"You did WHAT?" Jeff asked, "I told you not to do anything with that, and to send them in there, you don't even know what Shane will do," he shouted, "Jack I should fire you on the spot," he said.

"Jeff come on, they are doing great," Jack said, "Plus they have took down four drug dealers, they shot and killed that bastard that kept getting off for those child molestation charges, and they saved this girl Penelope Garcia," he said with smile.

"How can you sit there and smile, I left for three months to help Richard out and you do this, what the hell were you thinking?" Jeff asked.

"Jeez I do a good job and you jump down my throat," Jack said.

"I'm over your ass, so yes I will jump down your throat," Jeff said, "Where are they at?"

"They don't' have check in for three weeks," Jack said, "I don't know where they are, they picked one Derek's houses he was working on to use as safe house," he said.

"Jack get out my seat, and go back to your office, this is not over do you hear me, when I track them down and talk to Derek your ass is in so much trouble, till then you can wash the trucks and clean the equipment," Jeff said before he sat down it was great to be back.

Now he just had to clean Jack's mess up, "I leave for three months no four and come back to this, I should left Derek in charge," he sighed.

"Jeff, I'm sorry I screwed up," Jack said, "I thought it was the right thing to do," he said.

"That's why I'm the older brother and you're three years younger than me," Jeff said, "Go," he said.

Jack left his big brother's office knowing he was in for it, and Fran was going to kill him too if she found out. He remembered when William did crazy or stupid stuff; she had him sleeping on the couch for days.

Jeff was William's half brother and Jack was their step brother, but the three them had been best friends since they were twelve before their parents got married then separated. Jack was the youngest and William had been the oldest, they'd looked after each other and when they grew up got married and had kids they helped each other with their kids too.

"You'd probably be kicking Jack's ass about now," Jeff said looking at the picture of his brother on his desk, "Now I gotta go see what he done did and find those two boys," he sighed before he got up glad to be back at the bomb squad, at least here he had more respect at the police department it was different they thought he wanted to take over.

**DPDPDP**

Nick got out the truck, went in the grocery store picked up the right box of cereal, and went to purchase it. Once he got in the truck he opened the box up and found what they needed, "At least he puts it in the cheerios now," he said.

"Nick shut up and read," Derek said as he started the truck.

"Fucking hell," Nick said causing Derek to hit the breaks, "We're supposed to kidnap and kill the temporary Police Chief of Chicago's daughter," Nick read.

"What?" Derek asked taking the folder, "He wants us to kidnap Charlotte, fucking hell Jeff is going to kill us," he said.

"You think, Jeff doesn't' even know, wait till he gets back, he's going to kill Jack and we know that much," Nick said.

"Come on we gotta go get Charlotte maybe convince her to come with us," Derek said.

"Sure she hasn't seen us in what four months she's been living with her boyfriend and we just show up, she's going to have a duck," Nick said, "But we gotta do what we gotta do," he said before Derek put the truck back in gear and they left.

It took almost hour to get to Charlotte's apartment and when they did Randolph, who was Shane's bodyguard was waiting outside the building. "Rand, my favorite man in black," Nick joked.

"We said we'd handle this," Derek said.

"I don't care Jeff Daniels has caused us more trouble over the years and that nephew of his, they keep disarming our bombs, but now we have you two, and soon that brat of his will be gone then he's next," Randolph said.

Nick didn't flinch and he hoped that Derek didn't either. "We'll go in and get her it'll take a minute," Derek said and he took off up the stairs before Randolph could say a word.

Charlotte was coming out the apartment when she saw Derek and she about screamed when he pushed her back inside covering her mouth, "Derek," she mumbled.

"Listen to me and don't scream, I didn't mean to scare you alright, just go with me please, I swear to you on my life that I won't let nothing happen to you, but I'm sorta in a jam, I gotta fake your death," Derek said.

"What the fu…" she started but he covered her mouth again.

"I said don't scream," Derek growled, "Listen to me I'm going to take you out here but you have to pretend to be asleep, when this is over I'll get you out and till I call you you're not to go home or nothing do you hear me?"

Charlotte nodded her head before Derek uncovered her mouth, he whispered in her ear to scream and she did before he put her over his shoulder fireman style like she was asleep.

"Please let her be safe," Derek thought to himself before he opened the door going out of the apartment heading down stairs. He'd stopped and put her in his arms so nobody would think anything was wrong.

Nick was standing downstairs with Randolph when he looked out and he about freaked out when he saw Jeff coming toward them, "Go back to Shane, now we'll be there in hour," Nick said pushing Randolph to his vehicle.

"No," Randolph started.

"LOOK, either get the fuck out here or you'll be the one laying in at ditch we do this our way not yours," Nick said, "And you showing up here like this if you don't trust us then don't ask us to do the job any more," he shouted.

Randolph didn't say anything he left going out the back way and Nick took off up the stairs, "We are so screwed," he said turning Derek around going the back way out, "Jeff just showed up, but he didn't see me," he said.

"Fuck," Derek said putting Charlotte down, "We are in so much trouble right now," he said, "Take her out the back door I'll go up, we have to get out here before Randolph comes up here and see's Jeff," he said.

"Can't I walk? And why can't I see my dad?" Charlotte asked.

"Because they are supposed to be kidnapping you right about now," Jeff said, "What in the hell are you two thinking?" he asked before he grabbed Derek jerking him into Charlotte's apartment and Nick followed.

"We're dead," Nick said.

**DPDPDP**

"You're kidnapping my daughter now?" Jeff asked when the door was locked.

"No daddy, I was going with them, Derek and I were going bowling tonight," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte don't even give me that look, and your asses are so in deep," Jeff said, "You were just going to walk out here with her?" he asked.

"NO," Derek said, "We were going to fake her death for while get her out here, you think I'd really hand her over to Shane?"

"Yeah what he said," Nick replied, "When did you get back to Chicago?" he asked.

"Don't even start with me right now," Jeff said, "I want to kick your asses and Jack's too," He said, "I shouldn't have left my baby brother in charge," he said shaking his head before sitting down, "What do you know so far?"

"Shane is the largest supplier of everything in Chicago and Illinois," Nick said.

"Prostitutes, drugs, gambling, illegal weapons, you name it he has it going," Derek said.

"And you two are right in the middle of it," Jeff said.

"Yeah, okay midnight tonight be on a boat in the lake, we gotta make big explosion pretend we killed her and somebody gotta get her out there," Nick said.

"I'll do it," Jeff said, "She's my daughter and you two nuts are closest to sons I got," he said, "She gets hurt I will hurt you two," he said.

Derek didn't say a word he knew that Jeff would do it too, the first time he'd got arrested he'd made him sit in lock up all night.

"So you're back and after this you're helping us now?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Jeff said, "But she gets hurt like I said I'll kick your asses," he said before he let them go out first taking Charlotte.

"We'll be safe dad," she said with smile before she walked out with Derek and Nick, "Easiest kidnap ever," Charlotte said.

"The hard part is making sure that Shane don't touch you," Nick said, "You think since we're not really blood if I kissed you you'd slap me?" he asked.

"What the hell? You're like a brother to me," Charlotte said.

"Yeah but if I have you then he won't touch you," Nick said, "Not saying sex here cause eww, not going there but quick kiss damn I hate undercover," he groaned.

"Just get in the truck," Derek said picking Charlotte up before sticking her in the middle, "buckle your seat belts," he said before the truck started.

"We got it covered?" Nick asked.

"Yeah she's caused us more trouble since she was ten than you, trust me let us handle her for you," Derek said, "That sound good?" he asked.

"Yep, works for me," Nick said.

"Good," Derek said.

**UCUCUC**

"Let you two handle her?" Shane asked looking at Charlotte, "But she's so feisty," he said getting up.

Charlotte backed up away from Shane before he could grab her the first time, but the second time he got her jerking her out Nick's hands, "Hey," Nick said, "We got more beef with her than you, she said she'd have sex with me in high school then pants me in front the whole school," he lied thinking of something.

"Damn you been bad girl all your life, bet that pussy smells good, but since Randolph showed up I guess you two can have her," Shane said pulling her close and kissing her.

Charlotte flinched before she bit down on his lip, Derek jerked her back, "What did we tell you about that," he said tightening his grip on her arm, "Come on, gotta show you who's boss around here before you die," he said before picking her up and carrying her back out before Shane could say a word.

Nick smiled for he followed, letting out a sigh when the door closed, "Now just blow you up with that boat and you're history," he said.

"NO, my dad will kill you," Charlotte yelled playing her part.

"You're dad is next," Derek said before they left.

**TBC**

**AN: Friday I won't be able to write gotta go to town so letting u know now case I forget. Thanks for the help Kathy and if anybody got ideas please let me know I'm not used to making them fake bad guys lol.**


	12. Charlotte

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 12**

**Charlotte**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"So boys hows this work I sex Shane up, play along then boom?" Charlotte asked.

"Funny really funny," Nick said, "I know you Charlotte Daniels your just like your dad, the two of you always go in head first and don't think, so till this is done you're not leaving my sight," he said.

"MM, that an offer Nick Wells, cause we ain't no kin, and I'd do you in a heart beat, name the time and place baby, I'll rock your world," Charlotte said.

"NICK, get in here now," Derek yelled.

"Duty calling," Nick said before he left, "Damn she is trying to do it again every time I'm around her she tries to do me, I mean what is it?" he asked with sigh.

"We are working here, not "working" so get your mind out the gutter turn off that other brain and help me out," Derek said, "Or I'll have you stay with Jeff in that boat," he threatened.

"HEY," Nick yelled out, "Oh no way, he about killed me last time when we were sixteen and Charlotte was on her knees I swear I did nothing," he said.

"I was in that room, you two were doing it on MY bed," Derek said.

"Okay so I'm a bad boy, but she's not related to me I was adopted so it don't count," Nick protested.

Derek shook his head, "Shut up and help me," he said before they sat down at the table working on a plan to get Charlotte on the boat then off the boat before it went up.

Meanwhile Charlotte was sitting in Nick's room, she knew she was bad girl, but she didn't care she'd wanted him since they were teenagers, and if her dad hadn't caught them she would had Nick, and his daughter would been hers not that other tramps. Cayla should been her daughter with him, they could raised her together. She sighed going to dresser, it was empty house few pictures that meant nothing and a mirror on the dresser that looked out the window.

She took her shirt off tossing it away then her bra before going to the bed taking her boots off. "I'll show Nick Wells who is the boss of me," she said stripping the rest her clothes off and getting under the covers. She laid back with her hands under her head she was going to give Nick best time his life and didn't give a damn what he said because her asshole boyfriend was Shane's brother.

She dumped him and was happy to help Nick out, but she got stuck with Derek she was going to fight him tooth and nail because he always took her home when he caught her drinking it was pay back time.

**UCUCUC**

Pen walked in the kitchen getting something to drink, "Damn that's going to be a big explosion," she said.

"Yeah it is," Nick replied, "I'm going to go shower then get some sleep so we can do this tonight," he said.

"Sleep sure you will," Pen giggled.

"You two do anything I will kick your ass Nick, till she's thought dead I don't want hear anything," Derek said.

"So who's Charlotte?" Pen asked.

"My cousin and she's a sneaky she devil too," Derek said, "Her dad's my Uncle and my boss at the bomb squad, her mom is my aunt and owns a diner in Chicago," he said.

"Cool, wait the diner we went to the other week?" Pen asked, "With the awesome food?"

"Yeah, just don't say anything okay, Nick finds out we went there I'm dead too," Derek said, "Come on I need few hours sleep before all this," he said taking Pen's hand and going to the bedroom.

"Sleep or sex?" Pen asked pushing Derek on the bed and straddling his waist.

"Penelope Garcia I'm never going to sleep like this," Derek said before he pulled her down into a kiss.

"That's the point baby," she said pinning Derek's hands to the bed moving against his jeans.

"Fuck," he growled out as she ground down against him.

"You're a bad boy Derek," Pen said before kissing him again, "Time to pay the piper for that bad boy behavior," she said biting down on his neck making him moan.

"Anything you say," Derek moaned, he really wasn't into the submissive role, but damn when she was talking like that he'd do anything.

"That's right, cause baby girl is in charge," Pen said.

**DPDPDP**

Nick got in the bedroom after he showered finding Charlotte in his bed, "Out, you go watch TV or something I need sleep," Nick said.

"Not going to happen," Charlotte said, "I'm sleepy too," she said with fake yawn.

Nick shook his head jerking the covers back finding her completely naked and her hand playing with her breasts, he let a moan escape before he could stop himself, "Damn it woman," he groaned as she got on her knees.

"You want me Nick, I know you do," she said moving her hand between her legs, "I want you, I'm so wet for you," she said raising her hand to his mouth, "See baby, so wet," she replied.

"No I won't," Nick growled before he kissed her, it had been too long and with her so close, it wasn't helping him at all.

Charlotte grinned before she squealed out feeling Nick jerk her to him and in one swift motion she was wrapped around him as he thrust inside, "Bad boy Nick," she whispered before they fell back on the bed.

"Shut up, you do this every time, but you're not teasing and running now," Nick said pinning her arms down with one hand before he started thrusting with the other, he hadn't had clothes on just a towel she'd undid and she was naked too made it easier for him when he'd thrust inside her.

Charlotte cried out as he pinched her clit bucking her hips against him, "Fuck, Nick," she moaned before he started sucking on her neck, "Not fair," she groaned.

"Yes it is," he said back thrusting faster into her until they both came screaming the others name before collapsing against each other, while she was panting trying to catch her breath Nick got up getting his hand cuffs before he came back, "Gotta make sure you can't attack me later," he said kissing her sucking on her clit making her scream out as another orgasm took over her body just as he cuffed her to the bed making her fall against the pillows.

"Nick Wells you are dead," Charlotte said before he spanked her ass making her moan.

"Don't call me Wells," he said before going to sleep beside her.

**UCUCUC**

Charlotte was pissed off when she woke up at eight that night because she was cuffed naked to Nick's bed still. She jerked against the cuffs, "NICK," She screamed out before she felt his hand on her.

"Night, time to go fake your death," he said before kissing her.

"I'm going to kill you Nick," Charlotte said jerking on the cuffs.

"Then you will be left with Derek and you hate him," Nick said running his hand over her thigh thrusting his finger inside, "Still wet too, good after we make you dead we'll come back here and have sex again, don't get dry on me," he said before getting up and dressing before he let her out the cuffs with smile.

"You're dead," Charlotte said before she went to get dressed.

**DPDPDP**

"When we get done with this I'm going to stay at Dad's," Charlotte said before Nick picked her up spanking her ass, "OW," she yelled out as he put her in the boat.

"BE quiet," Derek growled looking over at the other boat where Shane was at, "I'll dive under the boat, let the hatch out, you'll fall under right before the bomb goes off," he said, "When you go down Nick grabs you and your dad will take you to shore, he's under the water now," he said in low voice pretending that he was chaining her to the boat.

"Bite my ass," Charlotte yelled out playing her part.

"Shut your mouth or I'll just shoot you myself," Derek said.

"OH like I'm really scared," She said back jerking on the rope.

"You'll be dead soon so you won't have to worry," Nick said moving his hand over her thigh, "You were a great fuck, damn so wet too," he said running his hand over her leg, "Too bad you're bad girl," he said leaning over helping Derek untie the ropes so when the hatch opened she'd fall down. They had rigged blood to go flying when it went up and if Derek had the launch right it would go near Shane.

Derek looked down hitting Nick when he saw what he was doing, "Stop it," he said.

"But she's so wet, damn you for being a bad girl," Nick said holding her face and kissing her, "Time to go up now," he said before jumping into the water and going under the boat. It was dark so Shane couldn't see what they were doing and the water was murky.

"She's ready," Derek said before he jumped in the water he'd told Shane he couldn't do it since it was rigged to go a minute after they got off the boat, which was a lie it was set by a timer.

Nick jerked the rope on the hatch right before the bomb went off right as Derek hit the water. Charlotte went under the water swallowing the water as it came at her, it went faster than they'd expected it too nad Jeff wasn't at them yet.

Derek groaned he'd hit the water harder than he'd expected when the bomb went off. He turned around looking at what was left of the boat, it was metal and wood scattered all over the water. He held his side before going under the water swimming to Shane's boat, "It's done," he said.

"Where's Nick at?" Shane asked.

"Over here," Nick yelled out from the other side, he'd gotten Charlotte to Jeff who was busy doing CPR at the moment. The water had come up faster than expected when he'd pulled the hatch for her to fall and the bomb went off sooner. Something went wrong, and it wasn't their fault either, because he'd heard two explosions.

"Good, she's extra crispy," Shane said, "Now go before somebody gets here, I'll send Jeff Daniels the video of his daughter death," he said before they took off on the boat leaving Derek and Nick there.

Derek looked over at Nick who looked to Jeff, "She's not breathing," Jeff said looking up at Nick.

**TBC**

**AN: I'll try to write when I get home tomorrow or later tonight. So how you liking Charlotte? **


	13. Double Played

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 13**

**Double Played**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Nick scrambled over to Jeff to help him, he gave mouth to mouth while Jeff did the compressions. After the third one Charlotte choked up the water, "What the fuck happened?" she asked.

"Somebody, not us put a second bomb in that boat," Derek said climbing up the bank laying down once he was on dry land.

"What, no I meant why didn't you pull the latch in time," she yelled at Nick before she punched him in the face.

"Fuck, ow, I didn't know there was another bomb," Nick said holding his jaw.

"You kiss me again I'll hit more than your face, Wells," Charlotte said sitting up.

"Charlotte Daniels you don't punch somebody in the face," Jeff said.

"We gotta get out here before somebody gets here," Derek said standing up, "We'll take her back to the house, you go home for the night, we will take care of her I promise," he said.

"You think I'm going back with you two you're nuts, I mean…" Charlotte started before Nick picked her up spanking her ass in front of them, "OW," she growled, "Put me down, we are so not having sex again," she said.

"NICK," Jeff said.

"What, like he'd ever behave dad," Charlotte said.

"Yeah and like you wouldn't be laying on my bed naked waiting for me," Nick said back.

"You and me in bed, let's reenact that see if I recall," she said letting her hand go to Nick's ass.

"Charlotte," Nick growled about dropping her.

"Would you both shut up," Derek said, "If you didn't notice our bomb didn't go off till the first one went off, the one we had no idea about," he said, "Somebody double played us," he said.

"Who else would know about this?" Jeff asked before he pulled Charlotte over to him, "Would you stop for five minutes please, watching you use Nick as a sex object is not on my top ten right now," he said in the dad tone.

"Sorry," Charlotte said with a pout sitting down on the tree stump.

"I heard both explosions just thought you wanted major affects," Nick said.

"Why would I do that and not tell you?" Derek asked, "I'm not that stupid you know," he replied.

"I know, just thought is all," Nick said, "Who would do that less Shane did?" he asked.

"No, I saw his expression it wasn't of the bragging kind," Derek said, "Plus if he could make a bomb why would he keep getting me to?" he asked.

"True," Jeff said, "Let's get out here, I'll take my truck back to the house and come by the diner in the morning, Ruth will have you something," he said, "Charlotte for once in your life listen to them,"

"I always listen to Nick," she said with smile before standing up, "Don't I Nick?" she said with smile.

"What is it with you first you punch me now you're trying to do me in front of your dad," Nick sighed before they left.

**DPDPDP**

When they got back to the house Pen was waiting in the bedroom for Derek when he didn't come in instantly she peeped out knowing that he'd be little upset she was at the house when she was supposed to be at the other one.

"Some body put a bomb in that boat before we did and I'm going to find out who," Derek said.

"Dude take it easy my head already hurts from your shit in the truck," Charlotte said, "So go be a detective somewhere else," she said before taking Nick's hand and going to the bedroom, "Don't wake us up in the morning either less you want see my ass in your face," she said with grin.

"Sorry Derek," Nick said before the door was slammed shut.

"Two bombs she could have died and they could care less," Derek said with sigh going to the the basement to go get Pen.

"Oh shit," Pen said biting down on her lip before Derek came back going to the bathroom, "Phew," she said out loud before she took off to the basement running right into Derek as he was coming back out.

"Pen, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I saw your vehicles and I came back," Pen said.

"We had one vehicle and I told you…"

"Yeah well that house is horrible and there is no working bathroom so I refuse to stay there till you fix it," Pen said going back to the bedroom with a slam of the door.

"You know just cause you slam the door doesn't mean anything you're still in trouble," Derek said going into the room.

"NO, I will not stay at that place any more," Pen said, "You can sleep there," she said.

"Look, I've had a bad night okay, my side hurts my ear is still ringing and I about got my ass blown up because somebody thought it would be funny to put two bombs on that boat, ours and somebody before, so I'm not in the mood," Derek said.

Pen sat down on the bed kicking her shoes off before she got under the covers, "GOOD NIGHT," she shouted before snuggling into her pillows.

"Great," Derek groaned before he took the first aid kit he'd gotten from the bathroom and went to get Nick, he needed help cause he couldn't pull the splinters out his side, and Penelope being mad she'd kill him.

**UCUCUC**

Derek gave up on getting Nick after Charlotte started cussing him out, so he was trying to get the splinters out own his on. Pen came in the bathroom half sleep finding Derek standing beside the full length mirror, "What's wrong?" she asked before she saw his side, "Shit, let me use then I'll help, and I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm hormonal," she replied.

"I'm sorry I snapped too, I should have fixed the toilet before I sent you over there," Derek said putting the twizzlers down, "I got all the ones out my side, I don't know about my back though."

Pen went over to him looking at his back after she flushed, "Let me clean the blood off and I can see," she said getting wash cloth and washing the blood off his side and back, "Okay what in the hell happened cause you look like a porcupine?" she asked washing the twizzlers off and soaking them in the alcohol first before she started pulling small pieces of glass and splitters out Derek's back.

"Our bomb went off after the first one," he said wincing as Pen tossed piece glass in the bucket that he'd put in the bathtub. He was sitting on the rim facing the window so she could see more.

It took about hour for her to get all the splinters and glass out, she put bandage on the worst of the cuts before putting the stuff up. "No more jumping off boats for while," Pen said.

"I gotta figure out who tried blowing us up," Derek said getting up, "I'll be back in the morning," he said.

"Derek," Pen said grabbing his arm, "You were almost blown up, your tired, sore, and cranky, plus it's all over the news, the cops are crawling all over that place," she said, "Who was the fake body?"

"A dummy with lots blood the hospital was tossing out, I never knew blood could go bad," Derek said, "But okay I'll sleep on it," he said with smile, "And thanks for the help."

"Any time, handsome, any time," Pen said before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Derek pulled her to him more kissing her, "I love you baby girl," he said before he picked her up carrying her to their bedroom.

"I love you too hot stuff," Pen said with smile.

Pen squealed out when he started tickling her, which turned into kisses and slow night of love making until after four that morning. They fell asleep in each other's arms not carrying about the outside world, she was keeping him sane, and the rock that was there for him to lean on.

**NCNCNC**

Nick woke up the next morning going for run, their driveway was good mile long and they had put up cameras around the place just in case, so he had to check them anyways, and running seemed better than driving. He'd left Charlotte in bed curled up, he still didn't get that girl, she was a flirt, and when she got in bed she was hell fire, but she could kick his ass if she wanted to.

By the time Nick got back Pen was up staring at the microwave, "Need some help?" he asked.

"No, I do not need your help, you were too busy screwing Charlotte, that you didn't even help your brother," Pen snapped, "I had to learn to put stitches in because you wanted to get laid," she said slapping Nick's face before she walked off to the bedroom.

"Ow," Nick said rubbing his jaw before Pen came back out pulling Derek with her.

"How do you turn that on?" Pen asked pulling Derek to the microwave, "I'm hungry."

"Nick cook breakfast, I'm going to crash on the couch," Derek said bringing Pen with him, "And put coffee on," he added.

"Yeah yeah," Nick said before he started working on breakfast.

It took half hour before he was finished with everything, by then he had to wake Pen and Derek up before going to get Charlotte up, "No, too early," she complained before he picked her up carrying her to the breakfast table, "Hey I can walk mister," she said but didn't say anything else when she saw her plate of food,

"I'm going to get shower then I'll eat," Nick said with yawn, waking up at seven running then making breakfast wasn't his thing. However this morning he owed Derek cause he'd just left him for sex which was so breaking the brother code they'd had forever bros over girls, but he hadn't thought about it at all with Charlotte kissing on his neck, with that girl he was completely different planet.

"First, after breakfast we're going to go talk to Shane, I want to know if he knew about that other bomb," Derek said.

"Sure thing," Nick replied.

**TBC**

**AN: Sorry for delay town Tuesday didn't get home till late, stormed yesterday from five something till 11 lightening till way in the night so didn't risk the computer. I'm hoping to get 2 more chapters up today.**

**AN2: August 23 college starts back so I'll only be writing 3 to 4 days a week just letting u know now.**


	14. Trevor

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 14**

**Trevor**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"What the hell did you do out there?" Shane yelled at his younger brother Rick, "I had two guys out there and you blow the damn boat up?" he screamed out making Rick jump back, "Derek and Nick could have been killed by your damn stunt, oh let me see if I can make a bomb too, well guess what you can't," he said.

"But it went off," Rick said.

"About killing us too," Derek said, "Sorry Trevor told us to come in."

"Yes, have a seat, I was about to kill my asshole brother," Shane said before he sat down, "Rick thought it would be funny to play little joke, and I'm sorry, if I had known I would kicked his ass last night," he said.

"So you're the one that gave me the ten stitches," Derek growled.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know what he was doing with the boat," Rick said.

"I got four brothers, and a sister, our parents died when I was fifteen, been taking care of them since then, Rick and his twins sister Kelly are the babies of the family," Shane said, "Rick and her are seventeen, and they get on my nerves, I mean he loves blowing stuff up and she's trying to get in the weapons business, but they are my siblings, too young for that right now," he said rubbing his forehead.

"We're brothers, get on each other's nerves all the time," Nick said, "I was adopted of course, but still I'm older by month," he smiled.

"However Nick's the one always in trouble," Derek said, "Just please next time keep your brother away from our site, I mean sure Charlotte went up, but we about did too," he said.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I have a doctor if you need to see one," Shane offered.

"I have one, plus Pen patched me up last night, she's good like that," Derek said, "Now that I know you weren't trying to kill us on purpose we can talk about the next job," he said.

"No, I'm laying low for few days, the cops are swarming everywhere," Shane said, "I'm having a party tonight however, bring Penelope if you like, I promise nothing will happen," he said.

"We got birthday party to go to, one of our weapons dealers' kids, you know appearances are everything," Nick said, "But we'll catch the next one."

"Okay then, and I am sorry about my brother, he's tried this before, about killed me doing so last time," Shane said looking at Rick.

"I'm sorry man, I swear it wasn't on purpose, but damn you two are good," Rick said, "You think maybe you can teach me how you blew that girl so far in the air?"

"Years of practice, and knowing how to make bombs," Derek said, "Trust me, I wouldn't let a kid near a bomb, it's something you don't screw with," he said.

"And you about found out what happens when you do," Shane said, "You even think about making another one I will beat your ass myself, now go to your room and finish your homework," he shouted making Rick jump up and run out the room.

"Siblings," Nick said.

"Yes, and Derek thank you for telling him no, cause I don't want him near a bomb again, I might be asshole, but he's my brother, and you protect family," Shane said.

"Yes you do," Derek said, silently thinking to himself, that's why I saved Charlotte, she might hate me but she's family. He was risking his own life and Nick's now doing what they were if Shane or his family found out they were dead.

**UCUCUC**

"Now that we have cleared up the bomb incident I'm going to get ready for tonight, if you change your mind don't hesitate to come on back, it's going to be fun, I got Trevor bringing in the girls, so Nick, you can have any one you want or more than one," Shane said.

"I found a girl, but thanks, I'm a one woman guy when you find the right one," Nick said, "She's only in for the night though flying back to Paris tomorrow," he lied.

"Well you two have fun with your women, and I'll have some fun with about four them," Shane said before he stood up going to the door.

"You have an uneventful day," Derek said, "The cops were all around the lake when we drove by so just be careful tonight," he said.

"We will, and you two have some fun, live a little, just stay away from boats right now," Shane joked.

"We will," Nick said before they left his office passing Trevor.

"Oh I almost forgot," Derek said handing Trevor something, "We found the body parts and cremated Charlotte, no remains, nothing for the cops to find, but here, that's her hair to prove it was her," he said, "Don't need the cops finding her remains out there now do we?"

"No we don't," Shane said, "And guys, thanks for the clean up, I completely forgot to do that," he said.

"Damn bro you're slipping," Trevor said.

"Shut it," Shane said.

"Your other brother?" Nick asked

"I'm his older brother," Trevor said, "I'm the one that runs this show, Shane's just the one doing the business stuff, on this end," he said, "The girls are mine, and Penelope was mine as well, but after last night's performance and my asshole little brothers' mistakes, you can keep her as an apology for what they did," he said.

Derek kept a straight face, but he wanted to kick their asses, "Are we going to be doing business?" he asked instead.

"No, like I said Shane does all that, but I run the show, and as a way of showing our trust, the next take out we need, you can do alone, no back up less you ask, and none of our boys will be there," Trevor said.

"Okay, that sounds like a deal," Nick said before they shook on it, "We won't let you down," he said.

"I know you want, you two are the best ones we've had in years," Trevor said, "And if that birthday party doesn't go for long come on and join us, we go to the late hours, early mornings," he said with smile.

"Will do," Derek said, "You need us just call, we don't sleep much," he said before they left.

"Okay, so four brothers, one sister, and Trevor, who apparently is the oldest of them runs the show, Shane does the work," Nick said, "This is going to be a long job," he said.

"You're telling me," Derek said.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope was watching something on TV, she'd convinced Derek to get some of the Star Wars movies so she'd have something to watch, because she was bored to death all day. Charlotte was in the bathroom taking a bubble bath, she claimed she had to get the dirt off her, but she'd took a shower that morning, what dirt had she gotten on her.

She wanted to like her, but so far it was hard when she just wanted to screw Nick and sleep. Pen was about to go see if she wanted to talk when the guys walked in, "Hey baby," she said going to Derek.

"So, you were Trevor's property not Shane's?" Derek asked.

"What, huh?" Pen asked stopping before she got to him.

"You were Trevor's property, you know Shane's older brother, the one that runs things." Nick said.

"I hadn't seen him in months, I thought he left," Pen said, "He told Shane to lock me up or let the guys have me," Pen replied, "Was he pissed?"

"No, you're ours now," Nick said, "He told Derek that you were his property, but since his brothers fucked up we could have you now," he replied.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Derek asked.

"I just did okay, I mean jeez, if you want to yell at somebody go yell at Charlotte, you know your cousin, yours not so much," Pen said.

"Why would I yell at her?" Derek asked.

"Because she was fucking him," Pen said.

"What?" Nick asked, "Wait that's the boyfriend she broke up with, a fucking drug dealer, who runs more than drug ring?" he asked.

"OH I'm going to beat her ass," Derek said before he moved passed Pen going to the bathroom kicking the door open scaring the shit out Charlotte who was putting her make up on.

"DEREK," She yelled out.

"Don't you Derek me, you were fucking Trevor, Shane's brother?" he asked.

Charlotte swallowed hard looking at the anger in Derek's face, "I…"

"You what, thought since daddy's out town I can go screw who I want to, my brother's under cover, he won't be around to know either?" Derek asked.

"Don't yell at her man," Nick said trying to take up for her.

"NO, you stay the hell out this, and you how dare you do that, a fucking drug dealer, what the fuck?"

"I'm not you Derek I don't fucking have the know all to know this guys are bad," Charlotte yelled back.

"Derek chill," Nick said, "I'll yell at her," he said.

"Oh no, you two are sleeping in separate rooms for while, and I'm taking you tomorrow to see a doctor," Derek said before he left the bathroom, "And you're not going no where might well stop putting the make up on."

Charlotte couldn't look at Nick she just went to the bedroom shutting the door and locking it crying. She hated Derek, all he did was crack on her, and her dad let him, it wasn't fair she was twenty four years old, she could date who she wanted, go where she wanted drink what she wanted, but no not with Derek around.

Jeff being the captain of the bomb squad, and her dad was hard enough, but Derek was her cousin, but he was more of a big brother she'd looked up to till she was seventeen, he arrested her for underage drinking, possession and indecently in public that was the last time she talked to him without screaming.

He could let her off, but no, he took her in, sure maybe if she hadn't said all the stuff she'd said when he put her in the car, but she was drunk, and wasn't thinking. She hadn't been doing drugs, she'd just been drunk, but it was her car and her guy friend was using. She'd been sitting on the hood drinking with one her other friends and they'd been making out.

Jeff was out town doing some training shit, and he didn't get back till afterwards, but he didn't get her off, she was pissed, she was his little girl, but he made her serve the community service time, that was the only thing Derek ever done for her, he got the sentence reduced instead of six months juvenile hall, she got a year community service, which was worse she thought at first, but six months locked up was harder than year serving time at the youth center.

**UCUCUC**

"Derek you can't be this hard on her," Pen said, "Why aren't you screaming at me?"

"You were stuck there against your will, she wasn't," Nick said, "But she's right, you lost Charlotte years ago man, don't lose her even more."

"I couldn't let her off again, Nick," Derek said, "I risked my job over and over for her, you should know you were there that night, you told me to let her go, well Nick, how would that look, I mean her boyfriend or whatever in the car stoned out his mind, she's having oral sex on the hood with some other guy, drinking bottle of Jack Daniels, and I was supposed to just let her off?"

"For me I begged you to let her go, but no you arrested her," Nick said, "Why you think she hates you, and I got her ass off with community service, but I let her think it was you, so she wouldn't hate you so much, I pleaded with the Captain, got my ass in the gun cage for that month too remember, but I wasn't letting her go to Juvie," Nick said.

"She was seventeen years ol with two guys with her, and one them had crack, pot, heroin too, and it was her car, I let her slide how many times Nick, what was it half dozen or more?" he asked, "And I was in that cage with you too or did you forget, I got benched to that damn cage for two fucking months you know why, because I let her slide, I didn't report her having sex, she got off with how many warnings Nick, she was out control, Jeff wasn't there, somebody had to do something, so I did, I turned her in, but I left out the sex part, and that it was her damn car, so don't you dare tell me I didn't do something for her," Derek yelled out.

Charlotte was standing at the door listening she'd heard them yelling and came out, "But I'm your sister I thought, I mean you always said that, but you turned me in Derek, and Dad let you, he didn't get me out trouble."

"Yeah, and did you go drinking, or have sex on your car after that?" Derek asked.

"No," she said shaking her head, "But you didn't stand up for me in the court room," she said, "You weren't even there," she cried.

"You know why I wasn't there, I got my ass in so much trouble, I about lost my damn job because I was taking care of you Charlotte," Derek said, "You take care of family, I was supposed to get promotion that month, but I didn't because I covered up for you again, I didn't put it was your car, or that you were having sex on top of it," he said.

"But, I saw you write it down, you put me in that integration room and you wrote it all down, you made me sign it," Charlotte said.

"I threw it away, wrote a new one, and your dad was so fucking pissed at me, you know why, because I covered, Jeff was tired of you getting by too, you slept around Charlotte, you screwed all those guys, and you got pregnant, you didn't care what happened to you, but we did, we scared you straight too," Derek said.

"I'm sorry okay, I know I was wrong for all those things I did when I was younger, but mom and dad weren't around, he was working, she was at the diner, I got away with stuff," Charlotte said.

"Till you thought you'd get away with anything, if I was your dad I would let you go to Juvie for while, but I'm not, and I got you off, my captain wouldn't let me go to the trial, because that judge found out he would locked my ass up, so this shit with Trevor, why you think I'm so fucking pissed at you?" he asked, "You're my baby cousin, I need go for a run, I'll be back later," Derek said before he left.

"Nice Charlotte, I mean I knew about that night, but the other stuff?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry, I was a teenager, and I didn't know about Trevor I swear to you," she said.

"I need some aspirins I have a headache," Nick groaned, "And till Fran checks you out we're so not having sex," he said.

Charlotte didn't say anything she just looked down with tears in her eyes, she'd been wrong about Derek letting her fry, he hadn't he'd helped her out, Nick too, but she had known about Trevor, that's why he wanted her dead, but she didn't say anything she went back to the bedroom crying herself to sleep. She'd screwed up so many times, had baby at fifteen, which her parents took as theirs since she was out of control.

Everybody thought Britney was her sister, but she was her daughter, not even Brit knew the truth.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay so Charlotte's past, boy she was wild girl, but something settled her down find out what soon.**


	15. Making Amends

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 15**

**Making Amends**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy I own nothing.**

**AN2: Correction Charlotte isn't 25 she's 22, I'll go back and fix it later but just letting u all know here. **

It was almost five that afternoon before Derek got back, instead of going for air he'd left the house for while, he needed to be away. He'd put Charlotte and everything that she did as teenager behind him. She turned nineteen things changed, but she still hated him. He got tired trying to help her so he just let her go; he couldn't save her ass any more.

Now that's all he wanted to do, he couldn't believe she'd gotten mixed up with Trevor. His dad's words always came back to him when he just wanted to let her go do her own stupid stuff, "You do anything for family," those words would never leave his mind. Besides I love you, Derek those were the last words he heard from his dad.

"Is this seat taken?" Charlotte asked coming outside on the back porch.

"Free country," Derek said looking out into the back yard.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you all these years, it just pissed me off, you arrested me right there in front of Nick, and those other cops," Char said, "I thought you didn't care any more about me."

"I couldn't just let you go, my boss was there, I had to make it look real, then I left out stuff, got my ass in so much trouble," Derek said.

"Remember when I was fifteen, you asked me was it worth it, getting so drunk I forgot my name, puking in dad's truck bed till I past out, having sex, getting pregnant?" she asked.

"Was it?" he asked again.

"I got a wonderful daughter, she doesn't know me as her mom, but she's beautiful," she said, "I wouldn't give her back for the world, but I'd change out everybody thinks of me," Charlotte said, "I finally got Nick now he won't touch me, he said till Fran says I am fine we're not having sex."

"Can you blame him, you were screwing Trevor, I mean damn, I took Pen to a doctor after I got her out there," Derek said.

"I stopped sleeping around for long time after Britney, but I started back, when they took her from me, mom and dad got her in their care, only way I could keep her," Charlotte said, "I told her last month I was her mom, she's seven years old, and I'm supposed to be dead now, I was going to get house, move out the apartment, and dad said I could start taking care of her, the judge signed off on it, she's in my care, but I lost her again," she said in tears, "I didn't know about Trevor till last month, I walked in on him selling this girl to another guy, he chased after me, but I got away," she said.

"Why didn't you tell your mom, she could have gotten it to me," Derek said.

"I ran, I took Britney and ran, I went to where dad was, he kept me safe," Charlotte said, "I didn't want go down that road again, and you weren't there, I mean no matter how much trouble I got in, how much I screamed I hated you till I was blue in the face, you always came through for me, even when I thought you didn't," she said.

Derek sighed pulling her to him for a hug, "I will always love you Char, you're like a sister to me," he said

**UCUCUC**

"I didn't know that then, but I do now, I mean you faked my death," Charlotte said, "But Derek next time knock on the door, don't kick the thing open and scare the shit out me," she said before they started laughing.

"Sorry, gut instincts," he said, "What changed when you were eighteen, everything stopped?"

"I meet this perfect guy, we were even talking marriage, I kept my past from him, he found out about Britney and he left me," Charlotte said, "Nick picked up the pieces for me, six months we were together, but I blew it, boy did I blow it," she said.

"What happened, he never told me," Derek said.

"I told him that dad knew we were together, I lied, I wasn't ashamed of him and me, but dad got shot, and I forgot about telling him, Nick told him that he was going to ask me to move in, dad didn't know he was shocked, asked when did you two start dating, Nick broke up with me that night, he said I kept running from what I wanted, when I grew up and found out what I did want, don't come looking for him," Charlotte said, "But I got another chance with him, please don't let me blow this, kick my ass if you have to, but I love him, I act like this huge flirt, but I'm not, it's an act," she cried.

"Way to keep your heart guarded?" Derek asked, "Take it from me, it's better to put your heart out there and get hurt than to shelter it," he said, "Come on, let's go see if we can't get Nick to listen," he said standing up before he helped her up.

"I'm sorry for all those times I was a bitch to you, I needed my family and I burned those bridges," she said.

"You never lost me Charlotte, even when you thought I hated you back I didn't, we were all here for you Char, just needed you to realize that," Derek said before they walked in the house.

**DPDPDP**

By eight that night the four them were sitting in Derek and Pen's room talking. Nick and Charlotte were cuddled up with Derek against the head board, Pen sitting between his legs leaning back into his embrace.

"Okay now that we have talked through everything without screaming and yelling," Pen said, "Why don't the guys go fix us dinner, I'm starving," she said.

"There's fruit and ice cream in there," Nick said, "I'm not cooking, too tired," he said.

"Who's coming up here?" Charlotte asked seeing the camera turn on.

"Shit, Pen take her with you, go to the other house now," Derek said getting up soon as Pen could move.

Charlotte and Penelope took off to the basement going through the tunnel getting to the second house as quick as they could. "Leave the lights off and come with me," Pen said going to the other end of the basement, they had camera's set up in the living room so she could see when it was clear.

"You got nice set up down here," Charlotte said.

"Yeah well get used to it, when they're gone, we stay here," Pen said, "Derek's gotta fix the bathroom though, it stops up," she replied turning the camera on.

Derek grabbed a shirt putting it on letting Nick get the door, just in case it was a set up he could do something. He got his boots on going behind the kitchen counter hiding his gun. He nodded giving Nick the okay to open the door after he cocked the gun.

Nick opened the door, "Shane, what you doing here?" he asked.

"Sorry Nick, I know you two were going out but change of plans, while we're having our party, I need you two to take somebody out," Shane said.

"Okay who?" Derek asked coming from behind the counter. He'd stuck the gun on the shelf at ready just in case.

"Damn man scare a guy why don't you." Shane said.

"Sorry, didn't know who you were," Nick said, "Might been one those guys we've pissed off before that found us," he said.

"Yeah, Trevor does that to me, pops out nowhere," Shane said, "I need you two tonight, you don't have to come to the party, but, there is guy at the party, he needs to be shot down," he said.

"Okay, who is it?" Derek asked.

"My brother, I'm taking over, and I want you to kill Trevor," Shane said.

"Damn you all are harsh, okay, we'll do it," Nick said.

"He ordered Charlotte to be killed, her dad yes, but her, she didn't do anything," Shane said, "She would been nice in the house as good fuck," he said with sigh, "Anyways, I also brought you two something, you can do what you want with her."

"Her?" Derek asked.

"Well she's motherless and Nick's her dad," Shane said.

"Excuse me? I'm her what?" Nick asked.

"LET ME GO" came a child's voice before Shane's body guard came in.

"I would dropped her with her grand parents, but I might have accidently killed Jeff in the process, and don't want an innocent child seeing that," Shane said, "She's yours, just remember, kill my brother," he said before leaving and leaving the screaming child with Nick and Derek.

Derek pulled the little girl to him taking the hood off her head, "Britney, what the hell," he said before she hit him.

Nick picked her up, "Hey don't hit your Uncle like that," he said.

"Daddy," Britney said before she started crying.

"What, hold the phone, how am I her dad?" Nick asked.

"Don't ask me, ask somebody that knows," Derek said.

"Great how are we supposed to kill Trevor and keep Brit safe?" Nick asked.

"Penelope watches her," Derek said, "Come on we gotta get ready."

"What we're just going to kill Trevor, no make it look fake?" Nick asked.

"No, he had Pen, he had Char, things change Nick, and you protect family no matter the cost,"Derek said, "Unless you are Shane's family then you kill them at all costs," he said.

"Okay so our second kill," Nick said going to the bedroom after he sat Britney down on the couch. The little girl had cried herself to sleep in his arms, "Just one question, this is a one story house with a basement two bedrooms, where we going to keep putting people?" he asked coming out with the rifle and the silencer.

"We're taking out Max too," Derek said getting his own gun.

"Why don't we just kill them all, I mean two that's not many," Nick said sarcastically.

"Look, Max knows us remember I busted his ass for that drug ring," Derek said, "So get your shit and come on, I'll send Pen message to come get Brit," he said before getting his pistol.

"So we're really going to do this," Nick said, "Alright, let's go kick some ass," he said putting Britney in the basement first locking the door before he left sending Pen the message to come get a package.

Nick still was trying to figure out how Britney was his daughter, but right now he had to go and take care of business. He locked the door before he left getting in the truck with Derek.

**TBC**

**AN: it stormed forever yesterday again started at 3 so if I don't get another chapter up today that's what happened. If you got any ideas drop them in the review. Thanks again.**


	16. Family Secrets

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 16**

**Family Secrets**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

It took hour to get set up for the shot, but something kept eating at Nick, he didn't know what it was. Trevor just shows up out the blue, I run the show, Shane just does the business. Rick trying to kill them was it on purpose or accident, it was all running through his mind.

Then he had a seven year old daughter he knew nothing about, well he knew Britney, but not as his daughter, as Charlotte's daughter, when did he have sex with her, he would remembered that because it was impossible to forget Charlotte once you met her.

Then again there was two times he had sex and didn't remember anything the next morning. His eighteenth and twenty-first birthdays, both went off with a bang. He remembered the girl from his eighteenth b-day party, she had on a cowgirl outfit but a bandana around her face he never saw her, but he'd remember Charlotte right?

"Nick stop thinking and get ready," Derek said lining up the shot, he was taking Max out and Nick had Trevor.

"I'm ready, where's Trevor at?" Nick asked.

"Right here boys," Trevor said causing Nick to freeze, but Derek rolled over and without a second thought he pulled the trigger killing the man instantly with a head shot before Trevor fell on top Nick pinning him down blood going all over the both them.

"Fuck man, next time don't get it on me," Nick said spitting blood out his mouth.

"You're supposed to be ready, and you weren't," Derek said before he found Max who was standing beside Shane and shot the man dead making Shane jump back and look up towards the mountain top.

They rolled away fast not being spotted after Derek drug Trevor off Nick they tossed him in the water below them, "We get home we'll tell Jeff," Nick said wiping the blood off his face.

"Jeff, who's Jeff?" Shane asked coming up behind them.

"Our clean up guy," Derek said, "His names Jeffery, we call him Jeff, don't need your brother being found," he said.

"No we don't," Nick said, "So why did you want take your brother out, I mean seems like he was doing good job," he said.

"Good, he was selling our girls to fuckers, they didn't use them for sex, they tortured then killed them after they fucked with their minds," Shane said.

"I'm sorry about that," Nick said, "We're going to take off, Jeff or Henry will pick up Max's body, we saw him with Trevor making deals and stuff, two bird one stone," he said.

"Yes, cleaning house, I'll set up payment like usual," Shane said before he left.

"Come on we gotta get out here now," Derek said, grabbing his gun and Nick's before they took off down the hill, "Something's wrong here, Shane knew that we were up here," he said, "I shot Max he looked right at me, but I rolled away for anybody else saw," he said.

"We're getting too close gotta lay low a bit," Nick said as they got to the truck finding Jeff standing there.

"Pen called me, you killed Trevor," he said.

"Damn it, are you crazy coming here like this?" Derek asked, "Shane's going to find you and kill us all," he said.

"You killed his brother Derek, we could used him to bring Shane down," Jeff said.

"That asshole was sleeping with Charlotte, you know your daughter, I took care of it, now get off my back," Derek growled out, "Come on Nick, let's go."

"You're getting in too deep," Jeff said.

"No, we are doing our jobs," Derek replied before he started the truck and took off on the back service road getting out there.

**UCUCUC**

Shane smiled looking at Max's dead body, "too bad you had to be a fucking cop, another undercover trying to pretend to be in with me," he said, "I trusted you too, but my boys took care of it, not even a sound was heard," he replied before looking over at another guy, "Get him out here, dump him in the lake where nobody's going to find him, don't need any heat, Derek and Nick did good job again," he said.

"They are good, you think we should set it up, bring them in with the big bosses, or let them keep killing these fucking fakes?"

"I trust Derek more, bring him in, Nick I don't know about yet, he had the same weakness for Charlotte, that my brother did," Shane said, "I just run the business, now look who's on top ME, SHANE, not Trevor me," he said with evil grin.

"Yes you are, I'll toss Max away in the lake with cement like those Mafia families do," Lance said picking up Max's body, "You going to tell Derek about this, who he really was?"

"Not just yet, I think Derek is good, but I don't know if he's good enough to take out a cop yet, I mean sure these, but he thinks they're my guys," Shane said.

Lance tossed Max in the water letting him sink to the bottom before he left.

"So long asshole," he said before the boat took off to land again.

Max sunk to the bottom before he started struggling, ever who shot him clipped him just below the heart, they didn't get him in the chest, he groaned in pain trying to get free, but it was no use he was going to die, he'd been trying to find his sister for the last two years, then some fucker's got her. How his cover got blown he didn't know, but the shooter had good aim, if Shane hadn't moved they would got him in the head.

**DPDPDP**

Derek and Nick got back to the house going inside Nick went to get a shower, he was still covered in Trevor's blood and it was making him sick. Derek went to get the girls they'd made sure they hadn't been followed. Derek still couldn't shake Max, something was off, he'd busted him that time for drugs, but the guy never went to jail, he got off, and now he was working for Shane, something didn't add up.

He walked back up from the basement knocking on the bathroom door, "Hey, I'm going to go check something out, I'll be back in hour, go over to the other house till I do, don't bring them back over yet either," Derek said.

"Okay, be careful," Nick said scrubbing the blood off his neck.

Derek grabbed his gun and keys before he left again, it was fifteen minutes to the lake, and he knew how to get to Shane's place from theirs from this side the lake. He parked the truck in the bushes before he made sure that he had a knife on him.

Derek was about to jump in the water when he saw Lance's boat coming back from the other side the lake. He hid behind the bushes and once Lance was outside he went in swimming to where Lance had come from. There were so many guys it was hard to keep track of them, not counting all the women that were in and out of Shane's house daily for sex, drugs, and other stuff.

It took him ten minutes to get to where he'd saw the boat at and he went under the water looking around. It took four times to dive down deep enough to find anything, when he did, he found Max at the bottom struggling to get free. He wasn't sure why the guy seemed harmless, he took a big risk taking hold him and pulling him to the surface.

"Get your fucking hands off me you bastard," Max yelled out, "You are scum, you do his bidding, I bet you're the one that shot me or was it Nick?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, "We're scum, you were selling drugs I fucking busted your ass," he said.

"What, that's how I knew you," Max said, "What cop gone dirty, that it?"

"No you asshole, what you yelling at me for, you're the one that is dirty, you sold those drugs, got off and came to work for Shane, I should just let you rot here," he said about to let him go.

"NO, you can't, please find it in your heart some where to show some kind of remorse," Max pleaded, "I only want to find my sister, that bastard kidnapped her," he said in pain.

"Who's your sister?" Derek asked him.

"Penelope Garcia," Max said, "I been under two years, I haven't found her yet, I was Trevor's body guard he sent me here last month," he said.

Derek wasn't sure what to do, but he had to get Max out there before the cement hardened completely. He helped Max swim to shore, once they were back at his truck, and he got the cement off he helped Max into the truck.

"Why are you helping me, you fucking shot me?" Max asked.

"I'm not who you think I am, just like you weren't really Shane and Trevor's body guard, and your sister is safe," Derek said.

"What he sell her to you when he got tired her, I bet you fuck her up real good," Max said.

Derek slammed on the breaks making Max, who wasn't wearing his seatbelt about go through the windshield if he didn't grab him, "I have sex with your sister yes, but I don't fuck her up, I'm her damn boyfriend, as in I saved her from him," he yelled startling Max, "I love your sister more than you will ever know and how dare you say I do that to her,"

"Sure you don't," Max said getting under Derek's skin more.

"LOOK, I'm just like you, I didn't know you were a fucking undercover cop, all he said was take Trevor out, I saw you buying and selling I arrested you, I was going to kill you tonight, but I missed the damn shot, and you know what, I'm glad I did, because I could bare knowing I killed a cop or my girlfriend's brother, but don't think I won't knock you out to shut you up right now," he said.

"You with my sister and not hurting her I doubt that," Max said, "YOU SHOT ME," he yelled before Derek punched him knocking him out.

"What does shut up mean, it means shut up," he growled trying to think what to do. He took out his phone dialing Nick, "Hey get your ass to the back of the house in five, I need your help with something," he said.

"Okay," Nick said before he hung up.

"That Derek?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, he went to check see who this guy we shot was, name was Max something, Derek shot his ass down," Nick said.

"Max?" Charlotte asked, "Oh you mean that undercover cop."

"What?" both Nick and Pen said.

**TBC**

**AN: So how'd u like the twist?**


	17. You Shot My Brother

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 17**

**You Shot My Brother**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Been busy last two days but back now. **

Derek pulled the truck up to the house, "Take him to the hospital drop him off," he said.

"You got him out the lake?" Nick asked.

"It's Pen's brother so he claims, says he's a cop," Derek said.

"Why's he knocked out?" he asked.

"I got tired his mouth that's why," Derek said getting out the truck, "Drop him off at the hospital but put him under John Doe don't need somebody finding out he's alive,"

"That's Max the guy you shot down," Nick said.

"And I missed by accident, Shane moved and I clipped his shoulder instead," Derek replied walking in the house where Penelope was standing, "You got a brother named Max?" he asked.

"Yeah he's two years older than me, lives in California, he was a cop when I was taken," Pen said.

"Is this him here?" Derek asked showing Pen the picture.

"Oh my god is he dead?" she about yelled.

"No, is this your brother?" Derek asked.

"Yes, that's my brother, what happened to him somebody beat him up?" Pen asked.

"No Shane told us to take Trevor and him out tonight, I didn't know your brother was undercover, I shot him, but Shane moved so I only got his shoulder, good thing I did since he was undercover cop," Derek said.

"Wait you shot my brother?" Penelope asked.

"I didn't know he was your brother, and yes I shot him, but he's fine, Nick's taking him to the hospital now," Derek said.

Pen stood there in disbelief, "You didn't even run a check you just go there and start shooting, don't even think that maybe there is another person working undercover?" She asked.

"I didn't have time to…" he started before she slapped him, "Pen," Derek said before she stormed off slamming the bedroom door. "Fucking hell," he groaned he forgot how hard she could hit.

"Nice dude, you just went in guns a blazing, next time do research," Charlotte said, "Nick gets back we're in his room," she said taking Britney with her.

Derek went to his bedroom to deal with Penelope.

**DPDPDP**

Nick dropped Max off before he headed back to the house finding Derek on the back porch, "Hey so he's at the hospital, under John Doe like you asked, and Jeff was there when I dropped him off, he said that he'd let his boss know," Nick said sitting down.

"No comment on the busted lip?" Derek asked.

"You told Pen, she slapped you, you tried talk to her she punched you now you're out here," Nick said.

"She didn't kick me out I came out here, and damn she's mad right now," Derek said, "She said I better start doing research first before I pull that trigger."

"We didn't know and he was dealing drugs when you first saw him, not like we can know all the undercover agents," Nick said.

"I told her that, that's when she punched me, said couldn't you tell that he looks like my dad, I showed you a picture of my family," Derek said, "That picture was blurry I couldn't tell nothing from it," he said.

"Come on let's go inside, Charlotte got some explaining to do anyways about a child of mine," Nick said.

"Yeah they're in your room Britney and her," Derek said as they went to go inside, "Fucking hell she locked the door on me, "PENELOPE," Derek shouted.

"PEN, I'm out here too let me in," Nick shouted knocking on the door.

"NO, Derek stays outside," Pen said, "You can come inside though," She said opening the door letting Nick in, "Dogs stay out," she replied shutting the door again Derek heard the lock click and when he knew she was away from it he kicked it open, "DEREK," she yelled out.

"I'm no damn dog, and I sure as hell wouldn't have shot him if I knew," Derek said, "You can be mad all you want but I'm not sleeping out there," he said going to the bathroom.

"You better not come in the bed tonight I'll…" she started.

"You'll do what baby girl beat the shit out me?" Derek asked coming out the bathroom, "Go ahead hit me some more, I took better beatings as a cop than you can dish out," he said, "Rookie cop, busted up a gang fight, got busted lip, two stab wounds and dislocated shoulder," Derek said, "I first joined the bomb squad, I about got blown up, thirty stitches in my side and arm from shrapnel," he said.

Pen swallowed listening to him talk, "I'm sorry, but he's my brother, and I love him, and when you said you shot him I thought he was dead," she said.

"He almost was," Derek said, "He started the undercover two years ago, and I thought he was a drug dealer because I arrested him for selling," he said.

"But he was going under with Shane, we didn't know he was a cop, Penelope," Nick added.

"He thinks Trevor sold you to me, but I can't tell him I'm undercover cop, I get blown then we all are in trouble," Derek said.

"I took him to the hospital put him under John Doe," Nick said, "Now I have to go talk to Charlotte seems I got a kid I never knew I had, and a night I don't remember with her mother," he said.

"So can I sleep in our bed?" Derek asked.

"We're not having sex," Pen said going back to the bedroom.

"Fine, I'm too tired anyway," Derek said before he went to get a shower, he still had to clean the blood from Trevor off and now Max's.

**DPDPDP**

Derek leaned against the bathroom sink, his mind was racing and he just wanted to turn it off. He almost killed a cop; his mind was screaming at him, how could you have pulled the trigger and not think. He'd shot Trevor without thinking, he just did it; Max too, he was thankful Shane moved even though he hadn't meant to.

Penelope walked into the bathroom finding him sitting in the shower few minutes later the water was on but he was outside it's reach, "Derek?" she asked going to him, "Handsome," she said again, but she knew he wasn't going to answer.

She reached up turning the ice cold water off before she sat down beside him, the shower was large enough for all them to sit in, she put her arm around him pulling him against her, "It's going to be okay," she said rubbing his back before he finally broke.

"I shot him, I didn't think, I just pulled the trigger," Derek said letting her hold him close, "I don't know how to do this, I shot Trevor without blinking, didn't think what if Max was under like us, I just shot," he said.

Penelope listened as he went on, and when he started saying he was screw up she stopped him, "Listen to me Derek Morgan you are not a screw up, you are doing your job, I got mad for the same reason you're upset now, but Derek, you didn't know I didn't know," she said.

Derek didn't say anything he just kept holding to her as she tried to help him the best she could, it had been four months, and already they were trying not to fall apart.

**TBC**

**AN: I know this is shorter than my usual 5 pages, but I wanted to get this up.**

**AN2: Been crazy two days first doctor took a lot blood from my gma so that made her sick and weak had watch out for her, then my sister came. Today I got sore knee and sitting helps so I'll be writing more =)**


	18. Britney Nicole Wells

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 18**

**Britney Nicole Wells**

**AN: thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"Start explaining why I don't remember having sex with you," Nick said.

Charlotte looked down, "Well that's the thing, I went to a bar, where you were at and it was Halloween so I was dressed up as a vampire queen mask and all, we had sex in one the back rooms," she said.

"That was you?" Nick about yelled, "Oh you little she devil," he growled.

"Nick I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you about her, then everything got screwed up with my life," Charlotte said, "Alcohol, sleeping around, I lost my daughter, and you were right there, but you never knew it was me and I you wouldn't give me a chance," she said.

"You were fifteen years old, I was almost eighteen, I could be with you," Nick said.

"I know that now, I didn't know it then, why you think I rebelled so much Nick, I wanted what I couldn't have, YOU, I always wanted you," Charlotte said.

"How dare you blame me for your mistakes, I didn't tell you to do that more than I told you to fall for a damn prostitution seller," Nick said.

"I never loved Trevor I didn't fall for him either, I was using him Nick, but you never saw me any more, so might as well have been dead," Charlotte said.

"I was trying to raise Jenny, you know my daughter, and the one I knew about,"Nick said, "I can't believe you did this Char, and how you expect me to just forgive you for this for hiding the fact that Britney's mine?" Nick asked.

"She didn't know you were her dad till recently, Shane told her I guess, I never was going to tell you, because you made it clear you never wanted a whore for a wife," Charlotte said before she stood up about to leave the room, but Nick grabbed her arm.

"I never called you a whore, slut or any of those words, I wished I was your age, Charlotte I would went with you in heart beat but I wasn't," Nick said.

"I never knew that Nick, you didn't say anything to me," she said.

"By the time you were legal I had Jenny, I said I wouldn't do nothing with another woman till she was in high school," Nick said sitting down, "I love my daughter, if I knew about Brit being mine I would loved her the same too," he said.

"I thought about you so much over the years, and you were there for Brit like family, not as a dad, but you were there for her," Charlotte said.

"I need time to think," Nick said getting up, "I'll sleep on the couch, you two take the bed," he said walking out the room.

Charlotte looked down before looking at Britney, "Your dad loves you, baby, I just think he hates me," she said getting on the bed and crying herself to sleep holding her little girl.

**NCNCNC**

Nick was sitting on the couch three hours later when he opened his eyes finding Britney standing there, "Hey sweetie, what you want?" he asked.

"That guy said you're my daddy, is it true?" Britney asked, "You my daddy Uncle Nick?"

Nick sat up picking her up and letting her sit in his lap, "It's long story but yes, I'm your dad apparently, but till tonight I didn't know either," he said.

"Mommy kept it from you?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter Brit, what matters is that you are here, you're safe and I'm not going to let nobody take you away," Nick said.

"I can't sleep, it's strange place here," Britney said.

"Yeah I know the feeling, first night I was here, didn't sleep a wink, most the first week really," Nick said.

"Why are we here and not at home?" she asked.

"Because daddy's trying to help your Uncle Derek take down some bad guys," Nick replied.

"What did these bad guys do wrong daddy?" she asked lying down on the couch with her head in his lap looking up at him.

"Things that I want to protect you from, you're only seven don't worry about what they did," He said running his fingers through her brown hair. He'd always wanted to protect Charlotte and Britney, and the fact he was her dad meant he could, but the problem he had was forgiving Char for what she did.

Nick sighed he knew he'd forgive Charlotte, part of him loved her more than he knew what to do with, so he'd forgive her, and maybe when this assignment was over, they could be a real family, and have Jenny live with them too. Nick watched Brit sleep and he missed Jenny that much more, it had been four months without his Angel, and the longest he'd ever been was maybe day tops.

Britney rolled on her side snuggling against his stomach, "I love you Britney Nicole Daniels," he said.

"Wells," Charlotte said softly, "I put your name on the birth certificate the minute I knew you were her dad," she said sitting beside him.

Nick didn't say anything he put his arm around her letting her rest beside him as well, "I always loved you even if I couldn't do nothing at the time, Charlotte, you were like the girl I couldn't touch for so long, now I have you and I don't know what to do."

"Love me for starters, maybe try tame me down," She teased.

"Yeah and what about when this is over we start by getting married?" Nick asked, "When Shane's history and we all are free again," he said.

"I think I'd like that," Char said putting her head on his chest looking down at their daughter, "A fresh start with her and Jenny," she said.

"Yeah, maybe move away, really start over," Nick said, "I don't want to raise them around here like we grew up," he said.

"I don't either," Charlotte said, "Come on let's put her to bed and then talk some more," she said.

**DPDPDP**

"I can't believe that Nick has another kid," Derek said, the first words he'd said in over four hours.

"I thought you'd done fell sleep," Pen said looking at him.

"I did, but I woke back up," Derek said rolling over moving his hand to her stomach, "I'm sorry about your brother, I wish I knew before I pulled the trigger," he said.

"You couldn't have known Derek, and I thought we dropped this subject?" she asked.

"We did, but I'm trying to figure out how she kept it from Nick about Brit and I guess that just popped in my mind." He said.

"What else are you thinking about?" Pen asked.

"What I would do if I lost you, or our baby," Derek said kissing her stomach, "I couldn't do this not any more, I'd be half of who I was, but I can't ask you to leave either, it's like I'd be killing part of myself," he said, "Tonight, your brother, he kept saying that I bought you, that he was going to kill me for what I did to you, I got so mad at him, baby girl," he said taking a breath.

"You're the one knocked him out?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean he said I was raping you, I did all kinds stuff to you, Nick as well, and it's not true, he wouldn't stop either," Derek said, "I finally just got pissed and punched him," he admitted.

"Max doesn't think he just starts talking not thinking if what he says is true or not, he once told Steven, how's the oldest of all us, it's six of us all together I got five brothers and then me, and Max told Steven that he didn't know how to do his job, well Steven he is a S.W.A.T officer showed Max he knew what he was doing," Pen said, "He didn't question him after that."

"You have any more brothers going come out and say I'm doing all this stuff to you?" Derek asked.

"No Steven is probably thinking I'm either hiding or dead by now, Max well you know what he thinks, then there is Chase, Brad and then Daniel my baby brother," Pen said.

"You got lot brothers baby girl," Derek said, "Just if you know they might drop in warn a fellow," he said before kissing her lips.

"Will do," Pen replied.

**TBC**

**AN: another short chapter I know but it was a long day and wanted to get this about Britney out and up. **


	19. Shane's Loosing It

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 19**

**Shane's Loosing It**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Penelope walked out into the living room finding Nick and Derek cleaning the weapons. The computer was sitting in front of Charlotte who was doing research probably. "Anything I can help with?" Pen asked sitting beside Derek.

"No baby, just cleaning these up and she's doing something for Nick.

"Any new targets, it's been a month," Pen asked laying her head against the couch.

"No, Shane said we were taking a break, and after that fucker went and blew up that building we gotta step back," Nick said, "I mean he put a bomb in a fucking warehouse full of people, we barely got them out," he said.

"Shane is in charge now and he's a psycho bastard, I mean its one thing when Trevor was there, it was never this dangerous, never thought I'd miss a bad guy," Derek said with sigh.

Pen ran her hands over his back trying to give him some kind of comfort, in three months she'd be having their baby, and he was hoping to have enough so they could get out before it was born, so far no luck, they needed the top dealers besides themselves and only one they'd met was now at the bottom of a lake.

"We'll get them and then we can get out here and go where you want to for while," Pen said kissing his bare back.

"Thanks baby girl," Derek said with smile that didn't completely meet his eyes and hadn't for a while, not since Shane had told them he'd kill who he wanted and shot down somebody in cold blood right in front of them. That had left a mark on all them, but Derek the most, he still felt responsible for what happened.

"Okay that's it," Charlotte said taking the gun from Derek's hand, "Pen go have sex with him he's driving us insane, and you two doing it helps some, so I order you to the sex room," she said, "You say no Derek, I'll kick your ass," she said.

Nick laughed seeing the looking Derek's face, "You heard her go," he said, "I can clean the rest of these," he replied.

Derek sighed before he got up going to the bedroom with Penelope, it had been couple days since they'd had sex, they'd just cuddled instead. He hadn't felt like doing anything. He got in the room and just laid on the bed not even noticing at first that Pen was taking his jeans off.

Penelope groaned before she went and took her clothes off cuddling up beside Derek, "Baby, I just want to have sex, once, then you can go back to your world," she said hoping he'd want that too.

Derek didn't say anything, and when she looked up she didn't even see an expression on his face, it was just blank. She didn't want to have sex with a corpse so she settled for cuddling with one again. Derek was strong, but with everything that Shane had been doing since he'd ordered his brother's death it was taking a toll on all them.

Nick was hanging in there but she didn't know what Charlotte was doing, because even he seemed lost at times. She got up kissing Derek grabbing her robe and going out to the living room. "Okay what do you do to get Nick in the mood, because I got a cardboard and I want to have sex, no I DEMAND SEX," she shouted.

**DPDPDP**

Nick moved back since he'd been coming back from the bathroom when she started shouting, "Jeez, scare a man," he said, "And we have sex because it's where we're safe, with each other, I'm not going back away from that," he said.

"Then why doesn't he feel safe there, he just lays there," Pen said, "I'm horny, pregnant and hormonal, I need sex," she said before she started crying.

Charlotte got up hugging her, "Nick do something before I grab the you know," she said.

"Derek would take the whip from you and toss it out the window, he's not into that shit," Nick said before he went to the kitchen getting two beers, "I'll talk to him," he said.

"You better not come out till he says yes to sex either," Pen said before she went to the bathroom.

Nick threw blanked over Derek before he sat down, "Okay what's wrong, because laying there like that you're never getting laid," he said.

"I don't feel like having sex, all I want to do is sleep and forget about the last seven months of my life, I want this to be over, I want see my mom and sisters," Derek said, "I'm about to crack and I don't know how put that wall back up," he said.

Nick sat the beers down before tossing Derek his jeans, "Come on, we're going for a run," he said.

"I got no energy for run," Derek groaned.

"GET YOUR ASS UP," Nick shouted making his almost catatonic brother jump up, "Do I have to scream at you like Jeff does, get your jeans on, find a damn shirt, and come on, you need air," he said before leaving the room again.

Charlotte gave Nick a kiss before he practically drug Derek out the door opening it he found Jeff standing there along with two other guys from the bomb squad. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Shane sent a personal message this morning," Jeff said.

"What, you mean personal message," Nick said.

"Jack was shot, he's in the hospital, he's going to be okay, it missed his heart, but Shane left a message," one the other guys said.

"What was the message?" Derek asked.

"He knows Max wasn't killed, and that he's in police custody," Jeff said before handing the note to Nick, "You two need get as much information as you can, because in two months we're pulling you out of this," he said.

"He hasn't gotten into your files, but somebody has been trying to hack them," Penelope said coming out the bathroom, she'd heard the conversation, "This morning I noticed it, and I put a higher lock on it, ever who is doing it is computer savvy," she said.

"How far did they get in?" Charlotte asked.

"They reached my wall that says enter your name address phone number, and social security number to get past, they stopped at their social," Pen said going to the computer and opening it up, "See they put first four numbers of their social and stopped, been running a trace all morning, that's why I wanted to have sex, but doing that with a stiff brick not helping," she said looking at Derek.

**UCUCUC**

Nick waited till they were about to leave pulling Jeff to the side, "I can stay, but Derek needs out now, he can't do this, what Shane is having us do, it's killing him," he said.

"I can't just yank him, it won't look good and Nick you're in too deep as it is," Jeff said, "Two months and then you're out, that's in time for Pen to have that baby," he said.

"I just hope Derek can last," he sighed looking at Jeff.

"You're brother's Nick, he's pulled you out some rough times, you gotta help him before he falls over that edge, because I don't know what Shane's capable of after this," Jeff said, before giving his shoulder a squeeze and going back out the door.

Shane was off in another state for the week so they'd risked coming there hoping they weren't being watched. When they left Derek went back to the bedroom shutting the door few minutes later he came back out with a high powered rifle.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Pen asked.

"We're keeping this out here, I don't trust Shane any more not to come after us, he's spinning out control, and I won't have you two killed," Derek said putting the rifle up on the wall mount.

Nick was shocked he didn't trust Shane either, never had, but for Derek to put the rifle in plane site, he knew that he was right. He just didn't know when Shane had started to really lose it. He'd gone after the other drug dealers and stuff, now he was going after innocent people who got in the way.

"The day my son is born is the day that we're taking Shane out, whether they have what they need or not," Derek said, "My son won't be brought up like this," he said before he walked out the door.

Nick looked down before he sighed, he knew that Derek was right, they couldn't live like this much longer, it was getting to them more than it ever had, and with Shane losing it too, it wasn't good.

"What happens if Derek kills him?" Pen asked, "Because I don't know if he's stable either," she replied.

"Derek doesn't kill innocent people," Charlotte said before she went and picked Britney up, "Shane does, that's the difference between them, and Shane isn't an innocent man," she added.

**UCUCUC**

Derek walked out of the house standing beside his truck, he needed air, he didn't know how much longer he could do this and not break when he got out, two months seemed like forever, but he wouldn't raise his son in this, he wouldn't hide either.

"Hey Derek," Shane said with smile, "Been while, had take trip so, what you say we talk, alone," he added.

Derek looked up seeing Shane and four guys standing in front of him, his flight and fight responses started working, he watched Shane before he said a word, "Let me tell Pen, that I'm going for walk," Derek said.

"Fine, you got two minutes Derek," Shane said, "Then we need talk, seems Nick, isn't who we thought he was, he's been playing us all," he said.

Derek made sure that Shane didn't notice him flinching or doing anything out the ordinary before he walked to the house opened the door and said the two words that meant they were in trouble, "Daddy's home," he said looking right at Nick before he left again.

"What does that mean?" Charlotte asked.

"The tunnel get in the fucking tunnel now," Nick said before he took Britney and helped Charlotte and Penelope to the basement once they were in the tunnel he opened up a secret hatch and told them to go and not look back. "You will come out at the barn, there is a emergency cell phone in the hay loft take it out call the number and," Nick said before he pulled out a secret box, "Tell them these numbers, it's Derek's and my badge numbers and tell the person that Daddy's home," he said.

Penelope nodded, "Be careful Nick, and make sure Derek's okay," she said before they left.

Nick closed his eyes before he went back up the stairs locking the door to the basement and house looking out the window seeing a missile launcher in Shane's hand and Derek was on the ground with gun at his head.

"Oh fuck," Nick said before he took off running grabbing Penelope's laptop because he was going to need it and jumped out the bathroom window hitting the ground rolling as he took off running before the house went up in a fire ball.

**TBC**

**AN: So wondering what's going to happen next, well I don't know yet myself, but it's going to get worse for it's over, and somebody will get hurt.**


	20. Icy Depths

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 20**

**Icy Depths**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. To all my readers that have said Shane is Psycho and nuts, yes he is and it's going to get worse so read with caution.**

Derek woke up not exactly sure where he was at, the last thing he'd remembered was feeling something hit him as the house went up in a fire ball. He groaned trying to roll over, but he found himself trapped. He opened his eyes up finally and found himself chained to the ceiling with his arms and legs eagle spread from the floor and ceiling. His shirt was gone leaving him in his boots and jeans, he tried to pull loose but he couldn't.

Derek looked around but the room was dark and cold, he didn't see any sunlight or moon shining in so there were no windows where ever Shane had him. A door opened up letting small amount of light in before bright lights came on and Derek saw where he was at. He swallowed seeing the room, it was a modern day torture chamber.

There were iron rods on one wall, with a small fire pit in a barrel he was sure was used to heat the rods. Another wall held whips, chains, and knives of all shapes and sizes. He just hoped that it was just a questioning and Shane didn't know about him being a cop.

Shane smiled looking at Derek, "You know I would just let one my guys put a bullet in your chest, throw you in the river, but I wanted to do this myself," he said with an evil smile, "I LET YOU IN MY HOME," he shouted, "and you stab me in the back, you're a fucking COP," he yelled before he put the taser he was holding against Derek's stomach and pushed the button.

Derek closed his eyes fighting back the scream, he'd dealt with worse in his time of being a cop, Shane wasn't going to win. He shut him out of his mind as he felt the taser again and again until he finally stopped.

"So you don't break easily, can tolerate pain huh?" Shane asked, "Oh I'll break you Derek MORGAN, and I will leave your body for your mother and sisters in PIECES," Shane screamed.

"You can threaten all you want Shane, but I still won," Derek said which pissed him off making him once again put the taser against Derek and hold the button till he passed out.

"You're never going to get out of here Derek," Shane said before he went over to the first wall getting what he wanted and coming back, "You're going to die a slow and painful death," he said before setting up the video camera hitting record, "Hi all, so you sent me another cop to bring me down, but this time I'm going to do the breaking, this is what happens when you fuck with me," he said into the camera before moving from it letting it show Derek.

**UCUCUC**

Jeff and Nick took off to Shane's torture house as they'd found out it was called. One of his bodyguards had turned states on him after Shane had starting killing innocent people. He'd given them everything that he knew. "We gotta get there before he kills him," Nick said.

"He won't kill him first Nick, he's going make it slow and painful," Jeff said as he picked up speed. Jeff was going almost ninety miles an hour down the highway trying to get to the place which they then had to go by foot for good eight or nine miles.

Nick looked out the window, "Why did he have to go back to Shane, he could just went in the house," he said.

"And risk Shane going after all of you, Penelope too," Jeff said, "That's not Derek and you know it," he said.

"Yeah and that's going to get him killed Jeff," Nick said.

"Derek can take care of himself, Nick, just keep thinking positive and it will be okay," Jeff said as he stopped at the wooded area that lead up to the cabin, "We got two hours to sundown, and nine miles to cover," he said getting the shotgun out the truck before they hid other weapons on them.

Nick just hoped it would be too late, Penelope made him promise he'd bring Derek back alive, and he intended on keeping that promise.

**DPDPDP**

Shane dropped Derek into the freezing water in the pool he'd built the cabin around, it had a roof and four walls, but it was only one room besides the bedroom and kitchen. Derek dropped and when he did he took off swimming trying to get away from Shane, but he didn't get far being jerked back by the chain that was still around his feet.

Shane pulled him up hanging him upside down, "What you really thought you'd get away Derek, no see, you're not getting away from me again," he said dunking him back into the freezing water until he knew he was about to pass out then brought him back up putting the chain in the loop to hold him.

"I did nothing to you," Derek said catching his breath as he saw what Shane was holding before he was dropped in the pool again. Shane left him there as he heated the iron rods before bringing Derek up touching his side to the hot poker. Derek bit back a scream as the pain rushed through his body. He knew if he got out this one, somebody was watching over him.

"You not screaming yet, must not be hot enough," Shane said, "I should know you were a cop, nobody is that good at making a bomb less they're a cop, or a psycho that don't work with nobody," he said, "You had me fooled right up till you shot Max, I mean he was an undercover cop, and you knew," he said.

"NO," Derek shouted, "I didn't know, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not a cop," he lied before the chain gave some and he went into the pool the water mixed with the burn mark on his side made him groan, but he refused to let Shane hear.

Shane altered between the freezing water and sticking the hot iron rod on Derek's body in different places, not once did he scream or show pain, even when Shane held the rod on his back till he felt his skin burning away, he refused to break. "You're going be harder than I thought, most start screaming at the water, but you, damn, I guess what they say is true, you're tough as they come," he replied before hitting Derek in the stomach with one the iron rods heated till it was red hot knocking him from the chains like a baseball into the pool with a large splash.

Derek hit the side the pool before he fell forward his body ached from pain and he knew it was only beginning. Shane was a monster under all his words about family; he'd had his brother killed, took innocent lives now. Derek knew how to take down monsters, he'd had another one in his life and that man was six feet in the ground now.

He swam till he got to the far end the pool, but Shane beat him there and when he went to get out he was jerked up out the water by two guys he didn't remember seeing before now. He tried to get away but he was trapped between those two and Shane who was holding what looked like a bull whip.

"Scared yet, Morgan, huh, you going run?" Shane asked before he cracked the whip causing it to hit the water splashing them.

"I'm not scared of you Shane, you're just a bully," Derek said moving towards Shane, but he was grabbed from behind and locked to another set chains before he could even think about what was happening.

Shane came around behind him taking the whip and cracking it again, this time he used all his power hitting Derek's back with it. Derek bit down on his bottom lip as he felt the burn of the whip, "When I get done you'll be begging for mercy Morgan, pleading for me to stop," he said.

Derek didn't say a word he went to the happy place in his mind as Shane started beating him with the whip not once did he flinch as it came down on him. Blood was flowing from his back by the time Shane was done and he was angry, "I don't think he's going to break," one guy said.

Shane saw red and he cracked the whip against Derek's back again, still nothing, he continued until he was tired and Derek was unconscious from the beating, but not one peep had came out his mouth not even a groan.

"I will break YOU," Shane screamed as he put the whip up trying to find something anything that would break Derek.

**DPDPDP**

Jeff and Nick had made it five miles before the sun went down, they had four more to go, but they could now see the cabin on top the hill far ahead in front of them. They were tired but refused to take a break yet, they had to get to Derek before it was too late.

Derek woke up against a cold concrete, he wasn't sure if it was a floor or the wall. He moved opening his eyes finding himself locked in what seemed to be a metal cage high up off the ground, with a concrete wall behind him, but the rest was all metal. His back hurt against the cage and he laid on his good side not noticing that Shane was watching him.

The cage dropped to the ground with a thump causing Derek to jump to his feet, "Wakie wakie, did you have a good nap Derek?" Shane asked before a woman appeared from one the doors, "Time for a little present," he said letting the woman into the cage.

Derek moved away from her but when he got to the side Shane was at the door opened and he fell out onto the ground, "Don't fight me Derek, it'll only be worse for you," she said.

Derek got to his feet and took off running for the door, he wasn't getting near her, whatever she was holding would knock him out for long time, and that wasn't happening. He got to the door pushing it open and took off, "FUCK," Shane yelled, "You were supposed to lock the fucking door," he screamed in anger pulling out a gun and shooting the woman without blinking.

Derek felt the pain running through his body as he took off sprinting through the woods, he didn't stop running till he got to a clearing looking around trying to catch his breath.

Shane came up behind him taking aim and hitting the tree beside Derek missing on purpose, "You're in the open Derek, all I have to do is boom," he said taking aim again.

Derek started running again avoiding Shane's gun as he ran zigzagging until he got to the rocky cliff, "Where the fuck are we?" he asked out loud.

"You're at your death Sergeant Derek Morgan," Shane said aiming the gun again before he pulled the trigger.

Derek moved, but not fast enough and the bullet grazed his arm, Shane fired again getting his shoulder this time, he tried to keep his balance but he stumbled over the rocks and fell over the side of the cliff. Derek didn't make a sound as he grabbed a hold of the cliff catching himself before he completely fell into the water.

By the time Shane got to the edge Derek was hugging to the wall, and with the sun down he couldn't see him, "I win, Derek," Shane said before Derek grabbed him by the throat.

He'd climbed back up while Shane was trying to get there, and when he got hold him, he took his good arm holding to Shane's throat, "NO, I win," Derek said.

Shane grabbed him trying to pull his hand away, from his throat, but it was no use, Derek was stronger than he was. He set for his second relief then taking his gun and putting it against Derek's neck.

Derek let go of the cliff with his hurt arm and they both fell over the side, it was only good three four foot down to the icy waters and Derek landed going under still holding to Shane as the other man tried to get loose, but his gun was gone, and the water was freezing.

Neither one would last long if help didn't get there soon.

**TBC **

**AN: Another chapter up today, and another cliffhanger **


	21. Rescuing Derek

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 21**

**Rescuing Derek**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Jeff and Nick heard the gun shots from where they were and took off running up the hill. When they got there they saw Shane going over the cliff into the water below but no Derek. Nick went to the edge looking down, it was only good six to eight feet down at the view, it seemed like less cause of all the rocks, but it wasn't.

"Look," Jeff said pointing to the bottom, "DEREK," he yelled out.

Derek was at the bottom of the drop off laying on pile of rocks, "You don't think he fell on them do you?" Nick asked.

"We'll find out when I get down there," Jeff said, "I gotta climb down," he said right before Derek moved off the rocks.

"DEREK," Nick yelled out this time causing him to look up.

Derek groaned before he looked up hearing somebody screaming, Shane was dead, he'd held him in a choke hold till he passed out the best he could with two bullets in his arm. Once he passed out he hadn't thought he'd just done it, all the months of hell, he just broke Shane's neck before he let him go. He knew it hadn't been the right thing to do, but the man had taken his sanity almost, and he couldn't drag Shane up the mountain, he'd already been almost dead when he hit the water.

Shane landed on pile rocks cracking his head open, he was already a goner he should just let him suffer, but the world shouldn't have to suffer with him in it any longer.

He didn't know if it was help or those two goons coming after him. Derek took the risk calling out, "Who is it?"

"It's Jeff and me," Nick said, "We're going get you out from down there, where's Shane?" he asked.

"He didn't make it," Derek said, "Now get me the fuck out from here before his insane helpers comin back," he said.

"Okay," Jeff said before he took off the bag he'd been carrying and looked in it for rope, "Damn it, I gotta go down on the rocks," he said.

"I mountain climbed last summer for sport, you haven't went down one in how many years?" Nick asked, "I'll go, plus I can support Derek's weight, no offense to you of course," he said.

"How you going to get him back up here?" Jeff asked.

"Where we parked the truck, there was a creek, this runs to it, I'm going swim down there with him, I can't see much, but he looks to be holding his arm, so we can't climb back up," Nick said.

"Nick, that water is freezing," Jeff said, "It's October and we just had frost last night," he said.

"I know that, but he can't climb back up," Nick said.

"Here," Jeff said taking his jacket off, "You get down there get this on him, to keep him warm," he said, "You get tired stop take a break get out the water, it's a good nine miles up stream fighting the water Nick."

"I know, but I can't leave him down there till morning, and we don't got a way to get help, our cell phone is dead up here, no service," Nick said putting the coat inside his jacket before he zipped it up, "Derek, I'm going climb down to you," he said before he went to the edge, man this is going be good climb," he said before he started down.

**UCUCUC**

It took Nick a good fifteen minutes to get down to Derek, he had to be careful cause the cliff was jagged in places and others the rocks were loose. Few of them had fallen out from under his feet about causing him to fall.

Derek was sitting on the side when he got down to him, "Hey, I killed him," Derek said before he lay back, soon he laid down he jumped back up yelling in pain, "Fuck, fuck," he moaned.

"Holy hell," Nick said seeing his brother's back, "This is going hurt like a bitch," he said.

"No it already does, I'm freezing, my knee is killing me, my back is on fire, and I think he broke my ribs," Derek said, "It's hard to breathe," he replied taking in shallow breaths.

"How many times did he shoot you?" Nick asked looking at the blood coming from the wound.

"First one grazed me, second one hit my shoulder," Derek said holding his arm.

Nick looked at the water, before he felt of it, "Great it's freezing, this will be fun," he said.

"I sent over three hours in freezing water already with hot pokers on me, I think I can survive this," Derek said.

"What you talking about?" Nick asked.

"Torture, he loved to torture," Derek said before he fell over on Nick.

"Derek," Nick said, "Wake up man," he said.

"Dizzy," Derek said, "Can't stop spinning," he said.

Nick took hold Derek after putting the jacket on him before he slid in the water for the nine mile swim up the lake against the currant.

Jeff started making his way back down to the truck, he hoped that Nick could do this, he was stronger than the two them, but Derek had more muscles in his upper body than Nick did, but he was the one hurt now.

**DPDPDP**

Derek was trying to swim some but only using one arm was starting to hurt, he had stop. "Need a break," he said holding his arm to his chest as he treaded water.

Nick nodded, "Let's sit on the bank till you're ready," he said.

"Where are we at anyways, this can't be near Chicago."

"Just out side Illinois in Wisconsin at Shane's cabin," Nick said catching his breath.

"What is it with fucking cabins, I mean there places I end up getting hurt at," Derek groaned lying down on the grass.

"Sorry, we would have got here sooner, but the helicopter couldn't fly up here, it would have made noise," Nick said.

"True, damn my back is on fire," Derek said.

"He did a number on you," Nick said, "I'm sorry I left you out there," he said.

"You had get them out, how's Penelope?"

"Freaking out, but your mom is keeping her sane at the moment," Nick said.

"Good," Derek said before he slid off the grass back into the water, "I can't move another inch."

"Well good thing I can," Nick said putting his arm around Derek and started swimming again, "We'll get there soon," he said.

"Hope so cause I think I'm going pass out, it's fucking cold," he said shivering.

Nick started swimming faster he knew that Derek wasn't going last much longer if he didn't. He used all the strength he had in him to get them down the river.

Jeff was at the bottom waiting for them when he saw Nick finally in view. He went in the icy water helping him get Derek out, "You're both freezing," he said.

"Yeah, but I'm awake he's not," Nick said shivering.

Jeff and him got Derek to the truck lifting him up and laying him on the back. "We gotta get him warmed up," he said.

Nick took his clothes off getting under the blankets they'd gotten before they left. The guy had told them Shane love using ice water to torture and knew that Derek was going be tortured just by what they'd done.

Jeff helped Nick get Derek out his wet clothes getting him under the blankets. Jeff fixed the blanket putting bricks on all four sides to hold them down and at the bottom. "Stay under them and try wake him up, I gotta get him to the hospital," he said before getting in the truck and taking off.

"Don't you go dying either Derek," Nick said pulling the blankets over their head using their bodies to get warm again as the truck started.

The part of getting Derek out there was over, but keeping him alive till they got to the hospital was another thing, it was four hours away they were so far out in the country.

**TBC**

**AN: College starts officially tomorrow so gotta start my online classes. I will write again Tuesday though. **


	22. ICU

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 22**

**ICU**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

It had been almost three days since their cover had been blown, Shane had tortured and tried to kill Derek, and now he was fighting for his life. Penelope sat beside Derek's bed for the second day in a row. Shane had been pronounced dead even without his body turning up because that was the last thing Derek said before he slipped into the comma. Pen looked up at the beeping machines with tears in her eyes.

"Derek don't you dare go dying on me," she said taking his hand.

Nick and Jeff had gotten Derek here two and half days earlier and he was in and out consciousness then. They'd sedated him to fix all the injuries that he'd had and he hadn't woken back up yet.

Fran walked into the room looking at Pen, "You should get some sleep, I can bring you another bed in, or a more comfortable chair," she said with smile at Pen.

"I just want him to wake up, I didn't get to tell him I loved him before this happened," she said, "We never thought it would end like this, Derek had plans to blow Shane's house up, and all that, now he can't do that."

"Nick and Jeff are taking care of all that," Fran said sitting down beside Penelope.

"Derek wanted to do it, he said that it was his job," Pen said crying, "Shane was his responsibility, because he wanted to hurt him for what he did to me," she said.

"He's dead, and you know that," Fran said.

"NO, till that house is gone he's not dead, he will be there some how," She said before she got up and left, "That bastard still wins," she added walking out the room.

Fran flinched she'd never seen somebody with so much hurt and anger besides her son. "That woman is perfect for you," she said before she did the routine. Check his vitals, make sure he was still okay and nothing had changed. "I do hope you wake up before she does something crazy," she said kissing his forehead before she left.

Jeff was waiting outside the room along with Nick and Charlotte, "How is he doing?" Jeff asked.

"The same, it's up to him to wake up now, he's out of the woods so far, and I can move him to a regular room tomorrow, but he hasn't woke up," Fran said looking back at her son.

"Where was Pen heading?" Charlotte asked before she picked up Britney who was almost asleep on her feet. The little girl hadn't slept much at all like the rest of them since Derek was brought in.

"I don't know she was furious that Derek didn't get to finish something," Fran said.

"Shane, Derek promised her he'd blow the house up when this was over," Nick said before he took off after Pen hoping to find her. She didn't have a car, but she knew how to drive and if she found a vehicle she would probably take it the way she felt. Nick took off running the way he'd seen Pen go hoping to catch her.

"I'm going to go sit with him somebody at least in there case he wakes up," Charlotte said.

"No, I'm going to take you to the house and you going to get some sleep," Jeff said, "I'll be back in half hour, I'll stay with him," he said.

"My shift just ended, I'll take her Jeff, you stay with Derek," Fran said looking back at him.

Jeff gave Charlotte a hug before she left with Fran. He sat down beside Derek's bed with sigh.

**DPDPDP**

Nick caught up with Penelope luckily, she had taken the elevator and he'd used the stairs, so he got to her just as she was going into the parking garage.

"Don't you try and stop me," Pen yelled.

"I won't, I was going to join you since you probably blow your self up instead of the house," Nick said.

"Derek's supposed to do this, but he's up there," she said, "Shane did this to him," she cried.

"Derek took care of that, Shane's not coming back Pen," Nick said.

"As long as that house is there, and all those other things, Shane is still here," Pen said.

"Okay I'll take care of it then," Nick said.

"No, it's not the same, Derek is up there laying in a hospital bed in a fucking coma Nick," Pen shouted, "I just want him to hold me," she cried, "I need him right now and he needs me, but I'm being selfish cause I need him to tell me it's going to be okay," she said.

Nick pulled her into a hug, "Penelope, you know he's going to be okay," he said, "It's Derek Morgan, besides Jeff I know no tougher man alive," he said.

"You," she replied.

"No, I would cracked when he started burning me, I mean if I saw a whip, I would broke down there," Nick said.

"You wouldn't have, you are just as strong as Derek," Pen said with smile.

"Derek wakes up, we'll go blow those things up," Nick said.

"What if somebody else takes over, his brothers, sister?" she asked.

"Okay, if Derek doesn't wake up today, we'll go tonight, blow it all up," Nick said.

Pen nodded hugging him back, "Thanks Nick, I know why Charlotte said you're great now," she replied, "You know what to say, and Derek does too,"

"Why they call us brothers," Nick said with smile.

**DPDPDP**

Jeff was half asleep when he felt something moving, he looked up seeing Derek looking at him. "Welcome back,"

"Hey, where am I at?" Derek asked looking around.

"Hospital, you've been out it for the last three days now," he said.

"Where's Penelope at?"

"Nick and her went to get something to eat, she hadn't had anything all day," Jeff said, "He knew you'd yell at her for not eating than be worried about your own self," he replied.

"She's pregnant; she has to eat three times a day."

"I know, so does Nick, and she's down there eating with him now, he smuggled tacos in," Jeff said.

"That's her favorite besides my chili and spaghetti," Derek said, "So when can I get out here?"

"When your mom releases you," Jeff said.

"Then I'm never getting out here," Derek groaned, "Mom sees me hurt she'll chain me up," he replied.

"No but I am," Pen said from the door.

Derek had to smile at that thought, her chaining him up in here, his mom might freak out for once and want him out. "I like the sound of that baby girl," he said.

"Well till you are all better best forget about sex," Pen said before she sat down in the chair that Jeff vacated, "I'm glad you're awake now, I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too Pen," Derek said before she started crying.

"We'll give you two some time," Nick said walking out with Jeff.

Derek moved over enough to let Pen in the bed with him. She got up with him and just laid there crying as he tried to comfort her, but he'd been terrified he'd never see her again either. He'd fault like hell so he could be there for her and their kids. He wasn't going to leave them fatherless.

"I'm here now and that's all that matters baby girl," he said.

"I know that but I was going to go and blow everything up till Nick stopped me," Penelope said, "I was so furious that he did this to you and I couldn't undo it," she said.

"I'm here now and when I can get out of here, we will do what I said we would, this is not over until that house is gone, and the rest of their stuff," Derek said.

"That's what I told Nick, he said if you didn't wake up today, he would done it for us," she said.

"I told Nick if I didn't make it to take care of you and our baby," Derek said moving his hand to her stomach, "I kept hoping I'd get out of there, I broke out I kept running was going to climb down the cliff but he shot me first so I took him with me."

"Yeah, I'm glad you made it out too because I don't think I could made it without you, Derek, you're the only person that I have ever loved this much," she said.

"You're the only one I've ever loved," Derek said back before somebody knocked on the door.

"Go away, it's Derek time," Pen said snuggling the best she could since he was still hooked up to the machines.

The door slightly opened and somebody pepped in, "Can we talk?"

Pen lifted her head seeing her brother Max standing there, "Go get it over with for he tries to kill me," Derek said before he gave her a kiss.

Pen smiled before deepening the kiss, "I love you, Hot stuff." She said before she got up off the bed.

"Love you too baby girl," he said back watching her go out the room with her brother.

**DPDPDP**

"You were undercover with a fucking cop," Max yelled when he found an empty room.

"Don't you take that damn tone with me," Pen said, "NO, I was stuck with Shane till Derek got me out," she said.

"You lied to me then, you don't lie to…" he started but Pen slapped him.

"You don't come here being all big brother on me," she said, "I am my own damn person and I am twenty years old now," she shouted at him, "Steven called me this morning told me he was happy for me, I left out the Shane part, you tell him I'll erase your ass, brother or not," she said, "I am happy Max, why can't you just let me be?" she asked.

"No, you are with a cop, you know mom and dad would never have wanted that for you," Max said.

"No, maybe not, but guess what, they would wanted me happy and that's what I am," Pen said, "I'm happy with Derek, I'm happy being pregnant with his children, so if you can't accept that then you might as well leave Max." she said before walking out the room.

"You'd choose him over you're family?" Max asked.

"No, I wouldn't, I'd choose both, but if you can't see that then I guess I'm choosing him over you, you might be my brother, and I'll always love you, but Derek's going to be my husband, father of my children, and you're going to either have to deal with that or let me go, I'm not you're responsibility any more," she said before she walked back to Derek's room.

**TBC**

**AN: I had crazy weekend stuff didn't want work right so I never got to finish this till now. Hope you enjoy, I hope to write again tomorrow afternoon.**


	23. Released

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 23**

**Released**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Derek was sitting in Nick's truck waiting for him to come back, he' just gotten the all clear from his mom and wanted to get the hell out there before she changed her mind again.

Nick came back out getting into the truck and handed Derek what his mom had given him so he could change the bandages from the deep cuts still on his back, from where Shane had beat him. "She said four times a day to change the bandages."

"I know she lectured me for hour for she let me go, I mean I already know what the hell to do," Derek groaned.

"She's our mother, she's going to fucking worry, her son was almost blown up, and her other son had the hell beat out him and shot twice," Nick said, "So shut up," he added.

Derek smiled, "Sorry, I love mom she just worries too much," he said with sigh.

"Look at the track record, my dad was killed when I was eight, two years later dad got shot down doing his job, now you are hurt and I was about killed, she's just upset right now," Nick said as he started the truck.

"Yeah I know, lets just get out here I want see my baby girl, and that daughter of yours since I haven't seen her in while," Derek said with smile as he buckled up.

"She was asking about her Uncle this morning, told her I was bringing you home today," Nick said as he drove off.

"I just want to finish his tonight and then we'll take off for while, but I want this finished tonight," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, Jeff was pissed I told him we were finishing this tonight, you and me were doing the blowing ups, Pen was going to do the destruction of Shane's accounts oh she's started by the way, she sent all the money he ever has gotten from the call girls to the woman's shelter they got a million dollars this morning," Nick said.

"That's my girl," Derek said with smile before he closed his eyes, he wanted a nap, and it was going take good half hour for they got to the house. Since their safe house was blown up and Derek's other house was good three hours away, they were going to Nick's place for while.

When the case had wrapped Derek had planned on living in the safe house turning it into his place, since he'd built it, but now it was pile of debri and ash. Jeff had been out there and told him there was no way to fix the house, might as well get the insurance money and rebuild when he could.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope was trying to help Charlotte with Britney when Derek and Nick walked in the door.

"Uncle Derek," Britney yelled out taking off to him.

Charlotte had to laugh the little girl had been refusing to take her nap until she saw her daddy and Uncle come back. Penelope had even tried and it was no use the little girl had to see her two favorite men besides her grandpa.

"Hey Brit," Derek said giving her the best hug he could with his arm still in the sling.

"Can you supervise, mommy likes the water too hot, I like warm water," she said in her little voice.

Derek smiled, "How about I fix the water for you then your mom gives you the bathroom?" he asked because he knew the pain pills would kick in soon and standing up wasn't going to work.

"Okay, but no hot water, I see hot then no bath before my nap," Britney said.

"Deal," Derek replied before he walked over to Pen giving her a kiss and a hug, "I'll be back in here soon, then I'll need my own nap," he said before giving her another kiss.

"Yes," Pen said with a sigh as she watched him go following his niece into the bathroom.

"I better go in there or she'll have him giving her the bath," Charlotte said before giving Nick a heated kiss and whispering, "After she falls sleep it's our time."

Nick grinned watching his girlfriend take off to the bathroom with a bounce in her step, "I'm so getting laid," he said.

"Tell the whole world NICK," Pen said.

"I'm getting laid," Nick said again with smile for he went up the stairs to his room. The house had been Derek's and his since they went to college, then before they went under Derek built himself a house, the one they'd used, now they were back to living together since Shane blew it up.

Pen laughed watching her best friend, who was like a brother to her now, go to his part of the house, "Men, can't live without them," she said with smile, "Some you can't live with, but these I can't live without," she added before going to Derek and her bedroom.

**DPDPDP**

Derek walked into the bedroom finding Pen lying on the bed with the covers down exposing her bare breasts. He smiled going over to her kissing her lips with a heated passion that burned hot. He wanted to make love to her show her what she meant, how he felt for her, but he couldn't do that with his arm in the sling and at the moment laying on his back was painful still.

Pen moaned when he pulled away using his left hand to run down her side and up to her breast before kissing each one, "I want you so much," he said in a voice that ached for her.

"Well, we're going to have to wait, but I think cuddling is okay," Pen said with smile before she told him to get in the bed.

Derek went around to the other side getting in the bed with her he took the sling off first but held his arm up so he could move it some. Pen gently put her arm around him not wanting to hurt him or cause pain.

"I love you baby girl," Derek said resting his head against her shoulder.

"I love you too, handsome," she said back watching him.

It had been a long week stuck in the hospital and with his mom refusing to let him go till she knew he was okay he'd came close to loosing it there. Being confined to one place was not him; the house had made him go stir crazy trapped there then with what Shane had done to him. How Derek was holding on to is sanity Penelope did not know. She cried for her freedom all the time, she'd never seen Derek complain or break.

Derek closed his eyes trying to get some kind of rest, he'd never found real sleep at the hospital it had always been uneasy and lying on his back had hurt like hell, but he'd never said anything.

"We're alone Derek," she said touching her hand to his arm, "We're alone," she said again, she was waiting for him to break, because she didn't know how he was hanging on. She'd cried in his arms so many times in the last week because of everything from Shane, what she went through, and her brother leaving. He'd been the one comforting her. It was her turn, but he refused to let it out, she knew he was hurting, but he was trying to be like he always was hold it in be the tough guy.

She knew that he'd gotten lost in it all, he'd trusted Shane too much, and he'd been wrong. Something they'd all about paid for, "It wasn't your fault Derek, you didn't know he'd turn into what he did, I didn't either," she said.

"DON'T, don't dare justify what happened, I was supposed to k now that he was slipping, I was closer, he trusted me more, and I didn't see it coming," Derek shouted making her jump.

"I'm NOT justifying it, I'm fucking tell you that you couldn't have seen it, he hide it Derek, and then Trevor was gone he took complete control, which he hadn't had before," Pen said in the same tone she was getting. She wasn't going to back down she'd yell right back at him if that was what he needed.

Derek got up shaking his head, "No, I should saw it, I should have known that his brother was the glue to it all then I killed him, I shot him, and then your brother, I lost it that night," he said.

"No you didn't Derek," Pen said getting up off the bed, "Shut up and listen to me, none of this is your fault, you're right Trevor was the glue but Shane told you to off him, you couldn't make that fake, he came up to you, and you did what Nick would done if he was you, you shot him," she said.

"I could wounded him, but I went for the kill shot," Derek said, "Then last week, I shouldn't have went back out, I should got you all out instead," he said, "I went back out, I fucking went back out to him, I walked myself into that trap," he said.

"NO," Pen shouted, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY THAT," She screamed out loud enough that Nick who'd been walking to the kitchen came in the room, "Nick tell him that this isn't his fault," she said.

"Derek stop already," Nick said, "You could never have known that once Trevor was gone that Shane would go off the deep end like he did," he said, "It's not your problem, you were not supposed to baby sit him, if you were then we would been at his house not in our own," he said.

Pen went over to Derek and looked at him, "Is that it, you think you could seen it if you were there?" she asked

"Yeah he does," Nick answered instead.

"Then that would mean you would gotten me out there, you would have me now," Pen said, "I wouldn't be your baby girl," she said before she left the room in tears.

"Penelope," Derek called out before he heard another door slam shut, "Damn it," he groaned, "I can't do nothing right any more," he said before he walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope walked out the door then back inside the house slamming the door she wasn't going to run, she refused to run. She walked back in the bedroom finding Nick standing beside the door.

"Please let me in," Nick said, "Derek you are stronger than you think, I know you're about to lose that last piece of sanity, but don't," he pleaded, "I lost part my soul too, I forgot what we started to do, and the only thing that kept me going when I thought I was loosing so much was what dad said to us," he said.

Derek was trying to put himself back together, he felt lost, he wanted the one person that had always made him better as a kid, he wanted his dad back. He tried to find Nick's voice in all the chaos in his mind.

He could still hear Shane's voice telling him he was going to pay, he covered his ears trying to make it stop, but he could hear him still, then he started hearing other people. Rodney, Buford, Shane, then he heard Max, Penelope's brother. "SHUT UP," Derek screamed out picking up the towel rack that Nick was trying to put up earlier and he slammed it against the mirror breaking it.

Nick kicked the door open covering his face; he'd kicked it open when Derek started yelling shut up over and over till he started screaming. Nick grabbed him, he knew it would hurt, but he'd been here before, spinning out control till you were falling into that black hole that was inside your soul.

Derek tried to fight him, but Nick held on, "Don't let go of who you are, don't let the ones that try and take your heart and soul from you win, don't let them get to that place that is pure," he said quoting what William had told them both the morning he was killed, "Nobody's worth losing your sanity over, fight those demons when they start knocking, keep them out your heart and mind, set them free," he added.

Nick held to Derek as he finally broke. Pen cried watching the man she loved fall apart. She'd never thought that Derek could hold on tight as he had to it all, he was stronger than she ever though, but letting go for him, was harder. She walked around the glass that lay on the floor and sat beside Derek and Nick holding to them both.

"I won't let go," Nick said as he cried watching his brother fall to a place he didn't want to go, he was fighting it, "Let it go Derek, let it all go," he said holding on as tight as he could feeling the strength in his brother's arms as they held to him. "I won't let you go," he said crying more tears as he saw Penelope.

"We love you Derek, please don't let those demons get you, they don't love you, we love you," Pen said, "Our baby needs their daddy, your mom and sisters need you," she said.

"Penelope needs you, I need you, and your niece needs you," Nick said holding on as Derek hit him trying to fight him, because he was trying to get away from the demons in his mind there were trying to drag him in with them.

"You're my brother Derek, I love you more than this world will know, don't you dare let them assholes take you from me, from us," he pleaded, "You're my little brother, without you nobody's here to get on my nerves, to help me out when I'm doing something stupid," he said.

Derek stopped hitting Nick as he finally found his voice in all the yelling at him, "Nick," he finally said after yelling for the others to leave him alone.

"I'm right here, come on listen to my voice, find your way out," he said.

Derek opened his eyes looking up, "I couldn't get back out," he said.

Nick hugged him tighter, "You're out now, you're out now," he said tears flooding both their eyes before Penelope joined them crying as Derek found his way back out of all the chaos.

"I love you too," Derek said hugging them both, "And Nick, you annoy me too," he said through the tears making them all laugh too.

**TBC**

**AN: Sorry for wait been crazy week then had lot to do this morning but I finally got it written =)**


	24. Engagement

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 24**

**AN: thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoy I own nothing. Crazy week at college had paper due finished that then I got sinus which is driving me crazy it's starting to leave. **

Derek groaned rolling over in the bed, his back had completely healed from all the marks, but he was still sore all over from not being able to move much from all the pain. Sleeping on his sides had become something he'd gotten used to since he'd meet Penelope, he cuddled with her so that he was used to, but not being able to roll over at all had been hard to remember.

"You okay handsome?" Pen asked sitting up.

"Yeah I'm fine baby just tired," Derek said with smile enjoying the feel of her hand on his back. He'd missed her hands on his body, the way she could make him feel just by touching certain spots.

"So what we going to do today, I mean last night we went and blew up all of Shane's stuff," Pen said, "I finished all the banking stuff, I even closed all his illegal weapons, drug deals and bars down," she said with smile.

"Yes you did," Derek said before pulling her to him kissing her, "I say we stay around here and just lay around," he said putting his hand on her stomach where he's child was at, "Few more weeks and we finally get to see the baby," he said.

Penelope smiled touching his face, "I love you Derek, if I've never said it thank you for saving us," she said, "You saved me and you saved this baby here because if you hadn't found me the little guy or girl wouldn't been created," she said.

"I'd find you anywhere, I'd come for you, fight hell itself to get back to you," Derek said before he got down on his knees beside the bed, "Penelope Michelle Garcia, I love you more than anything on this planet," he said.

"Derek?" Pen asked.

"I saw you as somebody that didn't just need saving, but needed a place to feel safe, somebody to show you what love was again, and I never felt sympathy for you, I felt it for myself for not finding you sooner, you're my baby girl, my Goddess and I have loved you since that first time you punched me to get away," Derek said, "You're my saving grace, the Angel I got lucky enough to find," he said before taking something from the night stand.

"Oh my god, Derek," Pen said as the tears started.

"Penelope Michelle Garcia, my sweet baby girl, will you marry me?" Derek asked showing her the ring.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Pen said before she hugged and kissed him after he put the ring on her finger.

**DPDPDP**

Nick and Charlotte were sitting on the couch when Penelope came out the bedroom with Derek behind her his arms wrapped around her as they tried to walk and hug. "You know you're supposed to do one or the other cause walking and hugging somebody always gets hurt I should know," Nick said.

"Well we're not drunk," Pen said back with smile.

"Nick am I dreaming or is there an engagement ring on her left hand?" Charlotte asked.

"No you're not dreaming," Derek said before Charlotte moved from Nick's lap with a squeal.

"You're engaged finally," Charlotte said before hugging Pen then Derek.

"Took you two long enough," Nick added, with his on smile, before he got up to congratulate his brother and soon to be sister, "You're already like a sister to me so not much changing besides your last name," he replied hugging Pen.

"Yeah you're still annoying too," Pen said with smile.

"Ooh she told you," Derek laughed.

"Yep been hanging around Derek too long you just said I am annoying," Nick said sounding hurt before he smiled.

"Like that's a bad thing," Charlotte said, "Okay we gotta celebrate, course you can't drink so that throws out drinking, but we got ginger ale, and water.

"Yeah I know but I just want hang here with you all," Pen said, "Just us we can do something big tomorrow night don't feel like parting out," she said.

"Okay, I'll go get some food though we can eat here," Nick said with smile, "So glad your finally engaged," he added again before he left to get them food after they agreed on pizza.

Charlotte stayed behind with the happy couple, "You know I said you'd be engaged before me, and I was right," she said.

"Give it time Nick is slow sometimes, but he loves you," Pen said.

"I know, and he loves his daughters too," Charlotte said with smile watching Jenny and Britney both playing.

"I'm glad you told him the truth, because Brit always had his eyes now I think about it," Derek said, "You have green like your mom, and she has brown, you said it was from her dad now I get it," he said.

"Yeah well for the longest time I didn't know Nick was him, but now that I do I love him more," Charlotte replied.

"Let's just be glad this is over now and we can move on with our lives, and start fresh," Pen replied, "I'm going to be Derek Morgan, Bomb Squad Sergeant's wife, and mother his baby, and you are Nick Well's girlfriend, mother of his daughter."

"I know, and it's shocking to say, because I never thought ever, that Nick Wells would be in my life like this,"

"Well he is, and now we get to be on happy family, because Derek is starting work on that house next week," Penelope said, "Jeff said it shouldn't take long to fix up that house we were using as the second safe house."

"Which will be our house, and if Nick you want move out this place, since it's only one story we got plenty room at the new house," Derek said.

"Nick's already looking for place, I'll talk to him tonight about it that might work out perfectly," Char said.

"I hope so cause not living with you two and the girls is going seem strange," Pen said snuggling up with Derek.

**NCNCNC**

Nick got back with the three pizzas, the drinks, and Desiree Morgan as well. Des had been showing up at the house a lot since her brother, who was more like her best friend had gotten back.

"You get engaged and don't invite me over?" Des asked with fake hurt look.

"Hey, was wondering when you'd show up," Derek said, "No I didn't forget to invite you, mom said you weren't home," he said taking the pizzas from Nick.

"You want cheese or pepperoni?" Charlotte asked opening the boxes when Derek put them down.

"The third one's mine, Nick bought it for me, it's got extra cheese with bacon, peppers, and it's only got mozzarella cheese," Des said.

"Derek's favorite too, so the pepperoni and cheese ones are ours," Nick teased.

"Hey now, there are three large pizzas here, so everybody can have what they want Nick," Charlotte said, "I also found ice cream in the freezer so we can have some that too."

"He was joking, other wise might have to kick his ass," Derek said before he got Pen and himself couple slices each.

"They had cheese sticks or wings, I got two boxes of each one box of the honey BBQ wings and one of Buffalo wings," Nick said.

"You didn't forget the chips did you?" Pen asked.

"I never forget your chips, I got sour cream and onion, BBQ, original, cheddar cheese and for Derek and me I got Doritos nacho cheese," Nick said, "That's just still in the truck gotta go get it,"

"I'll go just don't touch my food," Desiree said with smile before she took off outside getting the other four bags that was in the truck.

**DPDPDP**

Penelope was sitting on the rim of the bath tub looking down at her engagement ring, "Mrs. Derek Morgan," she said with sigh, "It's all coming true," she added.

She'd wanted a man to rescue her; instead she got a knight and shining armor that saved her. She'd wanted love; she got love, kindness, a place to feel safe again, and a baby that was coming soon.

Derek was about to walk into the bathroom when he heard the doorbell ring, "Nick get the door," he said.

"I'll get it Nick and Charlotte slipped out asked me to baby sit," Desiree said.

Derek nodded before he went into the bathroom finding Pen, "Hey baby girl," he said shutting the door giving her a passionate kiss when he got to her.

"Hi, just thinking how wonderful it'll be when I can say I'm Mrs. Penelope Morgan," she said.

"Yeah, and I can show you off, I think a nice vacation after the babies are born will do us some good," Derek said.

"Yes, I do too, because seven months of hell needs something besides moving," she said standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

While Penelope and Derek were in the bathroom Desiree was trying to figure out why the hell the FBI was at her brothers' door.

"Look you got the wrong house, this is Nick Wells and Derek Morgan's place, not Nick whatever you just said and Derek Lee," Desiree said.

"Stop playing around and tell me where they are," one the guys said.

Desiree grabbed the phone beside her dialing Jeff, "Hey I got two FBI guys here they keep asking for Nick and Derek Lee, I told them they got the wrong house," she said when Jeff answered.

"What, why the hell are the FBI there?" Jeff asked jumping out his chair.

"Here, my Uncle wants yell at you too," Desiree said handing the head guy the phone.

"This is Aaron Hotchner Unit Chief at the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia, the Chicago FBI sent us here to help them out, now where are the men I am looking for?" he asked.

"Listen, Derek Lee does not exist, if you come to the Chicago Bomb Squad we can talk, because this is not a police matter, this is not your concern either," Jeff said in a tone that most cops and law enforcement around Chicago knew meant back the hell off.

Jeff was one the few police officers around that still believed that you helped one another as officers whenever asked, backed a fellow cop up, but never interfered with their investigation unless asked. He'd been through the police force until he couldn't be promoted any more, before going to the job he had now as captain of the bomb squad.

"Excuse me, I want to see these two men, they are suspects in recent activities…" Hotch started before he was cut off.

"LOOK, I am telling you as the Captain of Chicago Police Department's Bomb Squad, that those two men have nothing to do with Shane and that you will back off of it," Jeff said.

"You have no authority to do that," Hotch said.

"As acting Police Chief of the Chicago police department and Chief of Police at the bomb squad I am the highest officer in Chicago, so if you want go around questioning people you best run things by me first when you go stepping on law enforcement toes, nobody asked for your help, and we surely did not give you permission to hound MY POLICE OFFICERS, now either get off of their property or I will send officers to remove you," Jeff said in a tone that nobody who knew him ever wanted to hear.

"I will be in your office first thing tomorrow morning, and I expect to see proof of this none of my business, and it best be damn good," Hotch said before giving Desiree back the phone.

"Who is at the door?" Derek asked coming out the bathroom with Penelope.

"Just some FBI guys who Jeff just chewed out," Des said with smile, "I told you nobody lived here by that name," she said before shutting the door in their faces.

"FBI, what you mean FBI?" Penelope asked, "Who are they looking for?"

"Doesn't matter, Jeff can handle it," Derek said, "Come on baby girl, we're going to bed," he said with smile before chasing her to the bedroom with her giggling.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay I hope this makes up for the long await, cold kicking my butt, and lots homework I did pas the math test though so I give this to u all for that happy weekend. Don't forget Wednesday at 9pm Criminal minds returns.**


	25. FBI VS Bomb Squad

**Bringing Down The House**

**Chapter 25**

**FBI vs. Bomb Squad**

**AN: College is out till January 9****th**** for me so hoping to get this wrapped up and continue with LC maybe another story too.**

**AN2: thanks for all the reviews glad u enjoyed so far and here is the next chapter.**

Derek and Nick had gone into the office the next morning just in case Jeff needed them even though he said he didn't want them there because the FBI had no right to come looking for them was the way Jeff saw it.

"How you think this is going to go?" Nick asked sitting beside Derek.

"I got no clue, there are probably three ways it could go down," Derek said, "Jeff loses his job, we get interrogated by those clowns, or both happens," he said.

"Or Dad scares them off," Charlotte said coming up with two bags, "You forgot your lunches," she said.

"Thanks, baby," Nick said giving her a kiss.

"Personally I'm hoping that Jeff tells them off, I mean they showed up at our house and told my sister she better hand us over or she'll be locked up for letting us get away," Derek said, "I want go two rounds with them," he added.

"I just want to know who the fuck called the BAU, I mean there is nothing going on plus the guys here knew we were under, well three them cause they were our contacts sometimes," Nick replied.

"I walked by his office on way in I heard shouting and one guy said I want see your bomb tech now, dad said no, they are still recovering from this and don't need to relive this so soon," Charlotte said.

Derek got up he was tired just sitting around, he walked down the hall and could hear without eavesdropping what they were saying. He knew Jeff might yell him later, but he didn't care, he opened the door to Jeff's office and nobody noticed that he'd even walked in they were shouting so much.

"HEY," he called out getting their attention.

Jeff looked over and didn't say a word he knew why Derek was there, he was just like his dad, wasn't going to let person do anything alone or be reprimanded for something they were trying to protect another officer from.

"We have no business with you," Hotch said.

"The hell you don't, you're in here shouting, about something he's never going to tell you because going undercover means you don't blow your officer's covers because you might need them again later on," Derek said, "You all are so loud that I didn't have to even listen in, so you want know who went under, what reasons?" he asked.

"Finally somebody that will tell us," Hotch said, "Yes I want know," he said.

"Okay then listen closely I'm only saying this once, It is none of your damn business why I went undercover to bring Shane down, no I won't tell you anything even if you threaten me, because I'm not scared of you, I have no reason to be scared of somebody like you," Derek said, "Now you turn into Shane, torture me for about five to ten hours wanting information I can't give you then I'll beat your asses down like I did him, still won't give it up."

Jeff had to hide his smile, Derek wouldn't give up anything he knew that, neither would Nick. To them it meant more to keep things hidden away so in case they needed to go back in down the road nobody would know.

"You have no authority in this matter and you will tell us," Hotch said.

"Seeing as how what I did was a matter of security and that I'm sure if I called the Director of the Chicago FBI offices and told them how you came here, harassed my sister, my dad, and me that you'll be more than fired, you'll never work again," Derek said with a smile.

Hotch was getting agitated, he wanted to know what had been going on and nobody was giving up anything. These guys were getting on his last nerve they thought they could run it their way but not this time.

"You have no authority over us because we are higher up," Hotch said.

Derek picked up the phone on Jeff's desk and started dialing, "I need to talk to Director James Wilson," he said into the phone, "I'll hold," he added glaring over at Hotch and the other guy.

**DPDPDPDP**

It was over two hours before the FBI Agents left since they had gotten to the bomb squad. Director Wilson ordered them to his office, because he had been the one that had called Jeff and asked him for his officers helps. They were acting on orders from the director and wouldn't give up what they were being told to because Shane was dead but that didn't mean all his men were.

Jeff sat back down at his desk once they left, "Man I never wanted to punch somebody so badly," he said.

"They don't know when to quiet that's for sure," Nick said sitting in one the other chairs.

"I think Derek showed them who's in charge when it comes to certain things," Charlotte said.

"That reminds me, this came for you two today, it's from Wilson," Jeff said.

Nick took his and handed Derek back to his, who was still agitated about everything.

"What is this?" Derek asked before he opened it finding an application to the FBI inside already filled out all he had to do was sign it.

"What the hell?" Nick asked, "They want us to join the FBI?"

"What cause we brought a guy down that they couldn't, that just wrong, Nick's applied twice and never got approved, now they want them both cause they do this," Charlotte said, "That's fucked up,"

Derek didn't say anything he just walked out the office; he didn't know what to think. He'd always wanted to join the FBI; it was a distant dream of his, but now with a family and a baby on the way he didn't know how it was going to work. Nick had two kids now too and Charlotte, but he'd applied in the past, and were rejected for some reason he couldn't remember now.

Derek walked the four miles from the station to the local cemetery were his dad lay to rest. He looked around noticing that not many people were around today, it was work day but usually it was crowded after four on Monday's. He sat down beside his dad's head stone just sitting there not even talking for few minutes.

"Hey dad, sorry it's been so long since I got to come by, but working undercover, I didn't get chance, and I'm sorry. I been here everyday that I could though, I just need somebody to talk to and mom she wouldn't want hear about the FBI right now," Derek said with smile, "I got in, took going undercover, almost getting myself and family killed to do it, but I got in dad, like we talked about when I was younger, the dream you had, of making it to the FBI," he said with sigh.

It had always been a dream of William Morgan to somehow make it to the FBI, the year he died he'd applied to the Chicago branch, and Derek still had his acceptance letter. "I wish you got to have your dream dad, but I'm not going to let you down, I'm going to do what we said we'd do, both Morgan's in the FBI. Might not be two at the same time, but it never changes, you were in dad, mom wanted to tear it up, but I kept it," he said before pulling out the letter.

Derek smiled reading the letter again before he pulled out another one, "I got accepted too dad, week ago got it in the mail, I applied for the position at the BAU though, Behavioral Analysis Unit. It's in Quantico, Virginia, and I think I might have met my boss today, I might pissed him off already too, but I don't care, I wasn't giving him what he wanted, it wasn't his business or my information to share," he said before reading the letter out loud.

"I just gotta talk to Penelope about this, about being in the FBI and stuff, thanks for listening dad, I just hope Nick understands too, when I tell him I'm going take the job, I don't want to do this job forever, I want make a real difference, and to me, that's not defusing bombs forever, that's going out there and stopping guys that prey on others."

**NCNCNC**

Derek made his way home few hours later after stopping by and seeing his mom as well. He told her that he wanted a career move, and he was going take the job. She'd cried, but she'd understood, he wanted to do his own thing, not stay in Chicago forever, his dad had dreamed of getting out, and Derek was, but he'd never just abandon them. He'd always come back when he could, after all he was the reason the youth center had stayed open for so long. Jeff, Nick and him kept it going even when the community didn't have the money to keep it going that time it stayed open.

Nick was sitting on the front porch when Derek walked up, "It's ten miles from the station to the house, you walked the whole way?" he asked.

"Yeah, needed the walk, clear my head, think," Derek said.

"About the letter you got in the mail last week, I guess your going take the job?" Nick asked.

"I don't want be here forever Nick, this is my home, but I want fresh start too, I own that to Penelope, she is my baby girl and I want give her so much more than this," he said sitting down on the porch rail.

"Well first we might have to go and get Pen out jail," Charlotte said coming out the house, "Those FBI guys just fucking arrested her, she called here said send help."

"FUCK," Derek yelled before he went in the house dialed Jeff told him to get Wilson to the police station now before he took off to the police station himself.

Nick went with Derek telling Charlotte that they'd be back with Pen in couple hours. "These guys are getting on my last nerve, I mean how did they get hold Pen?" he asked.

"I don't know but she can't be stressed out, or she'll go into labor and then I'm going to be pissed off," Derek said, "She's my wife, and I'm going take care of her."

"Almost wife, you have to get married before she's your wife," Nick said.

"Not to me, I would have long married her if we weren't undercover, and they're not going to be holding her for what she was supposed to do and I mean it."

Nick just nodded because he knew that Derek wasn't in the mood to be agitated more.

"They messed with the wrong person this time," Derek added pulling out of their driveway heading towards the police station.

**AN: I hope u all enjoy the new update and I hope to get more up now that college is out till January for me and I passed my math class. I finally done with algebra 1.**


	26. Can't Catch A Break

**Bringing The House Down**

**Chapter 26**

**Can't Catch A Break**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews hope u enjoy I own nothing.**

Penelope was sitting in the interrogation room trying to figure why they were holding her. She'd walked out the doctor's office and they'd just showed up. She'd been talking to Fran about something and then next thing she knew she was being handcuffed and hauled off in a police car. She'd never been arrested ever, and she was trying not to freak out because she couldn't put stress on herself because of the baby.

She had heard Jeff before the door had been shut behind her. He was furious and she could tell by the ton in his voice. She'd heard that voice with Derek and Nick before while they'd been undercover and when Derek had started slipping into that hole that he'd been brought back from.

Pen looked around the room nervous she wasn't sure what was going on. She hadn't even known the FBI was looking into what they'd done; she'd thought they wanted to see her hot stuff because of the acceptance letter.

Jeff was standing on the other side of the glass watching Pen, they wouldn't let him in the room. It was pissing him off, she had done nothing wrong, she was Derek's baby girl that was it. He tried to tell them that but apparently she'd been the one fixing all of Shane's assets sending the money to all these shelters or causes. Jeff didn't think that was anything bad Shane had done all this and now they were holding Pen like she was the bad guy.

He knew the minute that Derek got there it was going to be hell. He wouldn't let nobody hurt his woman and the baby she was carrying. He just hoped that it didn't get into a fight that was the last thing they needed at the moment.

Hotch walked back towards where Jeff was standing. "She's being held because we have reason to believe she's…"

"She's no damn criminal," Jeff said, "She is innocent and you have no proof of anything you are claiming," he said.

"We have a list, and she's on it, you know she hacked into the FBI data base and took Shane's name off our list of wanted suspects and marked him as dead," Hotch said, "That right there is against the law," he said.

"Penelope was working under the FBI's authority when she did that," Jeff said.

"No she wasn't, this was done after they were done with that case," Hotch said, "We are holding her for questioning," he added before he went into the room finding Penelope standing beside the glass.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

"I WANT TO SEE MY FIANCE," Penelope shouted startling Hotch, he'd seen her standing there, but the fact she'd just screamed at him, he hadn't expected that. He'd profiled her as the quiet type, but he'd obviously not seen this other side of her.

"You need to sit down," he said.

"Nope, not going to happen, and you're not questioning me either I have my rights, and unless you want to deliver my baby two months early you're not going to be stressing me out or I'll have your job," Pen said.

"I highly doubt that you are going to have this baby this early, so sit down," Hotch said trying his best not to let her get to him, because if he didn't watch she probably could. She had outsmarted his agents for months now, they'd been trying to hack into her files but she had so many walls up that they'd never gotten through them all still. Their top computer person was irritated at the FBI because she couldn't get through the system that this college drop out put up.

Penelope crossed her arms standing her ground, "I want to see my fiancé Derek Morgan, until that happens I will not answer one damn question you have," she said before she turned looking out the glass ignoring Hotch.

Hotch went over and sat down, he was hoping that maybe she'd give in and sit down, however he was wrong if he thought she would give in so easily.

Jeff was trying to hide his smile he knew that Pen wasn't going to do anything she didn't want to. She had fought Derek for weeks till she trusted him completely. Nick came up behind him watching Pen, "She's going to test his patients,"

"I know, where's Derek?"

"He's in the assistant director's office wanting to know why his soon to be wife is in lock up when they are the one that sent us under, well your brother, but it came down from them," Nick said, "I said I'd come check on Pen he promised not to kill him," he said.

"Hotch is trying to get her to talk, she keeps saying not till I talk to Derek, just hope she doesn't go into labor," Jeff said, "She talked to Fran this morning after you two went to the bomb squad, she didn't feel good so went there to see Fran and she said that the baby is growing faster and it has been seven months, but it's at the eighth month stage almost, or something like that," he said.

"So it's possible to have him or her early?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and Fran about had it out with Hotch when he arrested her because of stress levels."

"I'd hate to be him when Derek gets a hold of him and you know he's going to go all protective of her," Nick said.

"All I can say is they have a solid case, she did hack and get what they say she did, and she took Shane's name off the most wanted onto the dead list, but the FBI said that Derek and you had to do what you had to do bringing Shane in, and that was in the means of that," Jeff said.

"Yes it was," Derek said coming up with the assistant director, "She's being released," he added before walking into the room, "We're leaving," he said taking Penelope's hand.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Hotch stood there in shock, "You can't just take her," he said.

"Seeing as how you arrested her, and had no grounds to do so," Derek said looking at Hotch, "You have no case, no reason to hold her, and no reason to even be here now," he said before walking out the room with Pen.

"This is not over with," Hotch tried, but the director stepped in.

"Yes it is, you have no reason to hold her, if you check your voicemail you will probably find a message from your director," the man said before leaving the room.

Hotch shook his head before he checked his phone listening to his voicemail messages. "What is it with this case, I can't catch a break," he said with a sigh before he left the room.

"You might want to get used to Derek, I'd say in about a month, you'll be seeing him every day," Jeff said, "He's the agent that your boss, Mark Dilion hired," he said with a smile before walking away.

"Yeah, and I'm the other agent," Nick said, "You needed two replacements for the two agents that up and left your department," he said, "I just hope that you can keep your foot out your mouth long enough to see that Derek and I are the best people for that job, we're already in the FBI, Mark was friend my dad's years ago and he knows Jeff too, so he pushed my application through after I faxed it over to him, after the required academy and profiler classes we'll be on your team," he said with smile, "I'll be seeing you," he added before walking away.

Hotch stood there watching Nick leave he couldn't believe that those two were the new agents he'd been told about that morning from Mark. There was no way he could have them on his team, they followed their own rules he could tell that they loved breaking rules not following them. Mark wouldn't just push two applicants through the system though, but still he had to see why they would be good before he'd sign off on them.

"I want their records, and everything you have on Derek Morgan and Nick Wells," Hotch said going up to one of the agents in the building, "Every thing right down to their reason for wanting to be in the FBI," he said.

"Okay, is that all?" the man asked.

"I want every thing on a Penelope Garcia as well, her parents, any family whatever you can find," Hotch said, "I will be at my hotel when you have it call me," he then walked off on his way out of the building.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

Derek and Penelope went home after going to the diner and eating lunch. "I don't know how I'm supposed to work with him if he's acting like this," Derek said.

"Well you my handsome devil will just learn, because you're not quieting this job before you start it," Pen said kissing him to silence anything else that could come out.

"For you I will do anything," Derek said wrapping his arms around his baby girl.

Penelope held tight to him with a happy sigh to finally be in his arms again. She'd missed waking up with him that morning, "Let's go lay down mama needs a nap and some time with her Chocolate God of Thunder," she said with smile before taking off to the bedroom with Derek behind her.

"I'm going to get you for that," he said with smile as he followed her into the bedroom shutting the door and locking it as he turned her around claiming her lips.

Pen moaned feeling his hands going under her shirt before he pulled it off tossing it away. He picked her up carrying her to the bed laying her down before he joined her once he undressed, "Come to your Goddess," she said with grin pulling him to her.

Derek kissed her claiming her mouth running his hand over her side erecting moans from her as his fingers drew circles on her side. They could make love later, he wanted to be inside her with her wrapped around him just as tight as they could without being the same person.

Pen held to him feeling him slid inside of her, it felt new every time he did it like they were meeting for the first time again. "I love you Derek, thank you for standing up for me," she said.

"Always," he replied before he started moving he wanted to hear his name come from her in that sweet voice, he needed to hear it.

Pen moaned feeling the release as it built up, she held to him moving with him pleading for him to move faster.

Derek moved his mouth down suck on her nipples making her gasp out arching up into him. He gently bit down on the right one making her buck even harder as he held her hips still not letting her have what she really wanted.

"Derek please," she whimpered before he sucked on it till she was squirming in his arms. He could tell she was close, he moved to her other nipple giving it the same treatment before he blew air on both them thrusting down as she thrust up sending them both over the edge as they exploded together.

**TBC**


	27. Trying To Find Dirt

**Bringing Down The House**

**Chapter 27**

**Trying To Find Dirt**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek got up going for his regular morning run. He needed to get fresh air because he had so much on his mind. He knew that this Hotch guy wasn't going to to leave without trying to get something on him. There wasn't anything about him though. Everybody knew him, he was on the bomb squad he worked for that, and Jeff didn't just hand it to him.

He went to college on full athletic scholarship, but he worked for that too, made the grades and after he turned thirteen he was on the straight road. Nobody could find anything on his file because Pen had erased that after she found out. She didn't want nobody to get hold his record which now meant nothing.

Derek stopped at the end the driveway to catch his breath. It was nice morning not too hot or cold. It was beautiful in the country area, what little was close to Chicago. He couldn't wait to get out of here though. He loved his mom and sisters and knew that Des would take it harder, but he need away from here. His children wouldn't grow up here; it was full of violence, people killing others over stupid things like drugs, and gang initiations. He was thankful everyday that he had never gone down that road like he'd been told hundreds times he would.

Off in the distance an unmarked car was watching Derek, it had been three days since Pen had been taken in for questioning and Hotch hadn't left town yet. He wanted to know if Derek was hiding something that could be of importance so far there was nothing. Not a single mark on his record for mouthing off, disobeying, breaking the rules.

Hotch even found his college record, he'd played football for two years damaged his knee where he couldn't play any more. He'd gone to law school at NWU. Graduated with honors there, got a job at the police station after going through the academy there he worked for 2 yrs then transferred to the bomb squad.

"There has to be something," Hotch said with a sigh, "No way you're this clean," he added.

Derek wasn't stupid he knew Hotch was watching him. He had went around coming up behind the car opening the door and getting in the passenger seat startling Hotch.

"You know this is the country, not a house for a mile, so when a car sits across from my house, I'm going to check it out," Derek said, "So what are you doing here this early, and don't say for the scenery," He said.

**DP DP DP DP DP**

Hotch tried to act like he hadn't just jumped when Derek opened the door, but it had scared him. "I never said you were stupid," he replied.

"I know you're looking into my history, Penelope flagged all my files, somebody looks we know, how we knew I was getting letter from your department," Derek said, "All you have to do is ask if you want know about a person's life, I got nothing in there," he said.

"Even if you're telling the truth I'll find something, you can't be this clean, nobody is," Hotch replied.

"You're thinking that I did something and my Uncle just didn't write me up, is that it?" Derek asked, "He didn't help me into the bomb squad, when I transferred he wasn't even in charge, if you'd looked at it you would seen that."

Hotch looked at the file in front of him that he'd had out and Derek had him on that. Jeff had become captain of the squad after their captain was killed in an explosion from one the local Mafia groups that was in Illinois.

"Penelope doesn't have anything on her record for two years because after her parents were killed she was kidnapped, Shane himself for that matter," Derek said, "We took him down like we were told any means necessary by your Chicago office," he said.

"What happened in the end?" Hotch asked wondering if he would get the truth. The file had been sealed on what happened that put Derek in the hospital. The director would not let them into that file since they wanted Derek at later date to be used for undercover work again. It had been marked Classified.

Derek looked at the windshield before he looked back at Hotch, "If you want to know what happened to me, then I'm sorry, I won't tell you that, because you don't trust me, so how would you know if it was the truth?" he asked.

"Look I'm sorry, you pissed me off, you got…"

"Under your skin, I got strings pulled and it pissed you off, that I had more leeway on this than you could have gotten get," Derek said, "The first the month I'll be in Virginia and I'll be working for you," he said before he got out of the car and left.

Hotch left as soon as Derek made it back to his driveway. There was nothing to find if there was it was too far buried that he wouldn't find it. He'd just go back to Virginia. He'd been here for three days; he wanted to spend time with his wife before he had report to work come Monday morning.

Derek ran back up to the house finding his niece on the porch. He smiled picking her up carrying the sleepy little girl inside the house. "Come on I'll fix us some breakfast," he said.

**DP DP DP DP DP DP**

"Thanks for getting Britney this morning, she said she had to see her Uncle Derek," Charlotte said, "Just don't tell Nick she was waiting outside, I was standing inside the door letting her think she was alone, but she wasn't," she said.

"I saw you in the window so I knew she wasn't alone," Derek said.

"I was alone mommy was in the house," Britney said, "I am a big girl," she said.

"Yes but now on I'd like you to wait in the house okay sweetie," Derek said.

"Fine, but you're going to accept that I'm growing up," She said before walking off.

"Sure you are," Charlotte said, "When you're sixteen you can mouth of till then be good girl," she said with smile.

Derek smiled, "You know she reminds me of this woman, she's got a temper on her, mouths off and talks back, oh wait it's you," he said with laugh.

"Funny," Charlotte said before play hitting his shoulder before she went after her daughter catching her making her squeal.

Derek watched them knowing one day that would be him and Pen doing the same in few years. "Hey hot stuff," Pen said dragging him out his thoughts finding her standing in front of him now.

"Hey baby girl, was just thinking about the future, and what our girl or boy will be like," Derek said before he wrapped his arms around his future wife's neck.

"I say we get married after the baby comes, if you want to, or now," Pen said, "If it's now then I'm not wearing a dress," she added.

"Well if you want we can get Nick and Charlotte to be our witness and get married before we move, then have a real wedding down the road," Derek said.

"I am liking this idea better and better," Pen said before kissing him.

"Good, cause I am thinking about maybe small wedding on the hand though," he added, "My mom, sisters, Jeff, Ruth, Nick and Charlotte," Derek said, "Plus the girls," he added.

"I think that sounds better, then we get to Virginia we will already be married," Pen said before she pulled him into another kiss.

"Let's go and see if I can't get the kids to come outside we can play catch with the girls while Nick and Charlotte take some down time," Derek said, "We need some quality time with our nieces," he added.

"Sounds good to me, if we can pry them away from the coloring books," Pen teased.

Derek picked her up carrying her up the stairs making her laugh as he did so, "You better stop you keep moving I'll drop you," he said trying not to laugh.

"Well I'll hang on really tight then," Penelope said doing so as they got to the top of the stairs.

**NC NC NC NC NC NC**

Hotch got back to the hotel packing up his stuff before he went to head out. He went to the local diner first to get some lunch, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was now after one. Walking into the diner he could tell that it was a popular joint even for the small place it was cozy too. It was nice to find something like this in the middle of Chicago.

"Hi, my name's Ruth, would you like some coffee while you wait, refills are free," she said with smile.

"Hi, I'll have today's special with order of fries and a glass of your ice tea," Hotch said.

"Coming right up, we're packed today, but my husband is helping me out, so your food will be ready in no time," Ruth said before she walked off putting the order on the rack.

It was five minutes later when Jeff walked out the back room going to table five like Ruth said. "Bomb squad captain and chef?" Hotch asked.

"Fill in chef, it's running slow there and the cook is sick, so I came in to help, there is sugar on the table if you need more for your tea, enjoy," Jeff said before walking back to the kitchen seeing the door open in the corner of his eye he caught glance of Derek and Penelope with the girls.

He knew that Nick Charlotte was probably off doing something. "Hey, can we get fries and cheeseburgers with extra onions on mine," Penelope said sitting down at the counter.

"Coming right up," Ruth said writing down Derek and the girls orders as well.

"Gotta to have lots of onions," Britney said with smile.

"Okay lots of onions coming your way as well," Ruth said knowing the little girl could eat a whole hot onion and not shed a tear. She had a gift with that that was for sure.

When they moved to Virginia they were going to miss them so much, but it was once in life time opportunity and they wouldn't pass it up. She smiled before going to give Jeff their order.

"Hey Derek, glad to see you back in town," Somebody said from behind them. Derek looked finding one of the guys at the local bomb squad where he worked.

"Yeah I'm back," Derek said, "What you up to?"

"Nothing just getting ready to clock in was hoping you were going come to the station later before you leave," the guy said.

"You know I'll be there not going to up and leave and not say bye," he said.

Right before he was fixing to leave there was call out to local cops in the area. The dispatch need all officers close by to respond to a bomb call in. Derek knew that the squad was three guys down right now, "I'm not clocked in but let me get Jeff and I'll go with you," he said getting up.

"Where's it at?" Jeff asked coming out the kitchen already ready.

"It's across the street," Derek said when he heard the address repeated.

Pen bit her lip before she gave Derek a quick kiss, "Go be a hero, just come back to me too," she said.

Derek nodded before they took off out the diner. "Derek, I got extra gear in the truck, suit up, I need you with me," Jeff said putting his gear on.

Derek got the equipment on before they got what they needed ready to go in, "Shouldn't you wait for back up?" Jeff heard.

"We are only back up coming for good ten minutes," Derek said before Jeff and him went to the building.

"You know they go in they're not coming back out," The guy said, "Derek should know Shane had another man," he said with smile, "I mean Derek acted like he was with us, he was undercover cop, now he's dead."

Hotch had been the one to come outside asking about back up, he heard what the guy said and in seconds had him in cuffs and before he could do anything the library which had been being remodeled blew up. The glass and debri flew out as the building started collapsing.

"NO," Penelope screamed from inside the diner. Ruth grabbed her before she could take off running out of the place. The diner's glass started shattering from the power of the blast causing everybody to get out in front of the windows.

**TBC**

**AN: I know cliff hanger but u know me.**


End file.
